Hidden Treasure
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Rated T: Dacey AU fic. This is a pirate story...very cheesy romance. More of a summary in prologue because it needs it! WARNING: You may hate my Danny at first. And most characters are not at all as they are on Twisted. It is more of imaging the actors/actresses in this type story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Definitely needs this to understand the plot. This is AU Dacey set in the time period of colonization times of America. However, America is not the setting as far as place. Macau is and I researched that time period. Macau was part of the slave trade from Africa to America. Therefore, it made sense that Lacey would be a part of the society in this place. I already used Macau in my other story and didn't want to change it so I made sure that Lacey's ancestors would be in this particular part of the world. Danny Desai is older than Lacey by five years. At first it may seem Janny but trust me. I am a huge Dacey fan and Janny isn't my endgame. MUST MAKE THAT CLEAR. Lacey is the daughter of Samuel and Judith Porter. However, the couple is biracial. Samuel is white. Her sister, Clara, is older than Lacey as well. Jo is three years older than Danny. Which makes her eight years older than Lacey. It is in story already so I stuck with the ages.**

**This is a fic of mine I did years ago for another fandom but I can't quit imagining Avan and Kylie in this type story. That is why the couple of Judy and Samuel is biracial as it was written that way and I don't want to change it due to it would take very long to make sure it fits. Sorry if this disappoints any readers. This is mainly more like a Kavan as I can see Avan and Kylie playing roles like this in a movie. It is very cheesy romance novel type story. Sorry. LOL.**

**The story will not fit Twisted Universe's characters at all. I still hope you enjoy as this fic is something I enjoyed writing years ago. Please leave notes negative or positive. I don't mind negativity as long as you don't ask for Janny or for me to change my characters because I think in the scheme of things, readers may like the journey I am on. However, I do expect negativity when in a lot of this fic. Feel free to bash me as you wish. I wrote this knowing I will receive some hate for my characters at first. This is completely written and responses will make me update sooner. This is a very long story as well. Well, it is 200 pages on word processor so it may not be as long as I think on this site.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I don't want anyone confused by terms (researched a lot pirate terminology) or story plot.**

**Rated T: Sexual situations, violence**

**WARNING: The Violence of a pirate's life is in this. I researched it. Although, it is a romance, the pirate Danny Desai isn't a good man and I expect some hate. It was intentional but stick with me and you may enjoy the ride. This warning is because I got a lot of anger the first time this story was posted but at the end, it was worth the read to some. LOL (;**

**I will NOT do daily updates unless I receive responses. I write fanfic for attention. Haha. **

**Prologue**

**_Lacey Porter_**

The twelve year old girl, Lacey, giggled as she did circles in the rain. Her arms twirled in a whimsical way causing her to look like a fairy princess. Her raven hair clung to her red cotton dress displaying a pattern of splendor on the red. Her mother, Judith Porter, smiled at her child. She watched Lacey's older sister, Clara, roll her eyes before pushing her own skirts down.

"Come out of the rain, Lacey." Judith outstretched her hand from the porch of their manor. "It is very cold. You may catch a fever."

Clara Porter haughtily walked inside their home. She glanced at her father with a disgusted look. "Father, Lacey is acting crass again. Tell her it isn't lady like. Why do you both let her act as such?"

Samuel Porter, a man of kind nature, laughed at his oldest daughter as he poked the fire in the hearth. "She's a spirited soul, Clara. Let her be."

"It is embarrassing." Clara pouted. Her pale skin mirrored her father's skin color despite the fact that her mother's skin was an ebony color. She pushed back her thin wisps of curly hair from her face. Her hair was a dirty blonde in color also matching her father's hair. "I think I would have preferred a vulgar brother to her instead."

Samuel looked up from the fire when he heard Lacey's laughter as she walked into the house. He smiled broadly at his wife trying to get Lacey to settle down. His heart still beat with love for his wife. She still astounded him with her every move. His wife was from Macau. Her African features immediately caught his eye. Even though many Africans inhabited the land, the Portuguese had colonized it. Luckily, Judith wasn't a slave as her father had been granted his freedom from his master long before Judith's birth. Samuel was a European merchant, who decided to sail to the land of Macau on a new business adventure. Upon meeting and falling in love with Judith, Samuel never left Macau. It was best that way considering the racist views in the lands outside of Macau.

Samuel was an average sized man in height. At one time, one would view him as scrawny due to his thinness. However, years of contentment had allowed him to put on weight. He now stood as a balding man with a round body. However, he was very loved by his family. His wife was still small in stature yet her hair had begun to turn silver with age.

Samuel looked at Judith with a glint of humor in his eyes. "You best have her peel off her clothes and have her stand by the hearth."

Lacey was the smallest of her family because she had not reached her full growth yet. Her petite body made her looks much younger than her age. She was also the most beautiful young girl to grace their family. Actually her beauty was beyond most females of any family. She was a beauty that made people give her attention without her trying. Her infectious laughter brightened any room. Her dark skin and red lips enticed any young boy to look her way. Whom, Lacey ignored most of the time. She wasn't into the male gender yet.

The most draw to Lacey was her large dark eyes and dimples. Her eyes were brown in color unlike her father's and her sister's pale blue eyes. She had her mother's dark brown eyes. They sparkled with mischievousness when she had an idea of play or they misted with tears if she saw a hurtful thing happen.

Lacey was soon standing in her clean undergarments in front of the fire. Shadows danced on her brown skin causing Lacey to imagine waves of the sea. She closed her eyes as she imagined his face again.

Clara crossed her long legs as she made her way to be comfortable by the fire. "Why are you smiling? Are you imagining an uncouth scene in that head of yours?"

Lacey opened one eye to squint at her sister. "No, Clara."

"Hmm. Sure." Clara teased as she reached her hands out towards the flames coming from the fire. The cackling and popping coming from the cobble stone fireplace caused both girls to relax. "You always allow your thoughts to go to childish things, Lacey."

Lacey scooted closer to her sister. She bit her lip then gave a mischievous smile. "That is not so. Tonight I think of a man."

Clara's eyes opened wide as she looked shocked at her younger sister. "A man!"

"Shhh." Lacey stuck her small finger to her mouth trying to hush her sister. "He was the most beautiful man that I've ever seen."

Clara scooted closer to her young sister. She rubbed her skin as the fire began to heat it too hot. Then she pulled back Lacey from the fire. Her long slender fingers clutched Lacey's arm tightly."Tell me."

"You never want to hear of my adventures." Lacey smiled as she taunted her older sister. Although, her words were far from true. Clara always loved to allow Lacey to entertain her with her fantasy type tales.

"Tell me." Clara whispered knowing that her sister was only baiting her. "I never saw any man of such today."

Lacey glanced up at her parents. Her mother was sewing some of her father's britches. Her father had on his spectacles looking over a newsprint. Therefore, Lacey leaned in to Clara.

"I was down by the docks." Lacey bit her lip hoping that Clara wouldn't squeal.

Clara grabbed her mouth in shock before whispering. "The docks are dangerous, Lacey. Pirates have been known to be on ports."

"I know." Lacey fiddled with the cotton on her night garments. "Do you want to hear or not?"

Clara looked back at her parents as Lacey did. "If you are going to talk about a boy, I am to listen."

Lacey got up on her haunches. "He was no boy. He was a man. His hair was so soft lying in dark ringlets of curls around his face. His skin was lighter than mine but not as pale as yours and father's skin." Lacey sighed dreamily. "He was beautiful, Clara. Beyond any man I've seen in my life."

"What was his height?" Clara tried to imagine what the young boy must have looked like.

"He was taller than father by at least half a foot or more." Lacey had every feature memorized on the man she spied on.

"That is not a boy, Lacey." Clara scolded. "That is a man."

"I said that." Lacey folded her arms over her small chest defiantly. "Did I not?"

"You did." Clara laughed at her sister's defiant look. "Tell me more of this man. What age do you think he was?"

"Hmmm. I think perhaps the age of Alfred, Alice's son." Lacey stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes towards the fire.

"Alfred is older than me, Lacey." Clara shook her head. "I'm sixteen. He is eighteen."

"Yes. Something of that age. But he was so beautiful. His smile was boyish with sparkling white teeth. His jaw was strong yet smooth." Lacey sighed. "I even know his name was Daniel."

"How do you know this?" Clara was scooting to get more comfortable.

"I heard the man with him call his name." Lacey licked her red lips due to the fire causing her to feel parched. "Clara, he was beautiful. He even held me in his arms."

"What!" Clara was a little too loud causing her parents to glance their way. She smiled innocently making both parents continue their earlier endeavors. "He held you?"

"Yes." Lacey grinned wickedly. "When I tripped over a crate, he caught me in his arms. His eyes were amazing. They were brown but not a normal brown. The color was darker almost black. I think his eyes reminded me of a never ending night sky."

Clara sighed as a teen girl dreaming of a prince did. "He sounds amazing. What did he wear?"

"Why do you ask?" Lacey blew out air causing a curl that dangled in her face to bob up and down. "Why does that matter?"

"Clothing can tell the class the man is in life. If he wears fine silks, he is rich." Clara watched the red embers of the fire. "Wool is as peasants."

"Wool. I feel it was wool because the material looked itchy." Lacey wrinkled her brow. "He was more handsome than a prince. So his attire did not concern me."

Clara sighed again as she tried to imagine a male that finally caught her little sister's attention. "He must be beyond average in looks."

"He was but the woman with him wasn't so attractive. She did not fit his beauty at all. Why take a wife not equal to you in beauty?" Lacey raked her hand through her hair.

"Wife?" Clara made sure to whisper this time. "He was a married man, Lacey. You adored a married man from afar."

"Calm yourself." Lacey rolled her eyes at her over dramatic sister. "I will never see him again. There is no harm in what I've done."

"Tell me of his wife." Clara arched her eyebrow. "It is not like you to think such things of beauty."

Lacey leaned back on her arms. She looked up at the ceiling as she exhaled. "It would be natural to notice those around a man of such beautiful looks. Normally, I'd not give heed to silly things. However, his beauty was so astounding that I couldn't help notice his wife's lack of beauty."

"If he was so beautiful, what made him be with her? What would turn his eye?" Clara inquired as she soon was lying beside her little sister.

Lacey giggled naughtily. She placed her hands in front of her small chest. "She had big breasts."

Clara chuckled at her sister's behavior. She would not dare act as Lacey. Yet, she did admire the child's ways although she pretended that she did not.

Lacey looked over to watch her sister smile. "He talked to me."

"What did he say?" Clara rolled sideways placing her hands under her head.

"It is not important." Lacey realized that would cause her sister laughter. But it wasn't the kind of laughter to please Lacey. It was laughter to make fun of her.

"Shall I tell father you were down by the docks?" Clara threw out an empty threat.

Lacey exhaled quickly. "Fine. He said 'Be careful, child. The docks can be dangerous."

**_Daniel Desai_**

Daniel Desai stepped off the ship to the dock of Macau. He held out his hand for his wife, Josephine, as she stepped from the ship. "This is our new home, Josephine. Here we will raise our children."

Josephine looked around amazed at the bustling of people around her. "It is a far cry from our farm in Portugal." She turned to Daniel with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Daniel smiled. His boyish features held evidence of his youth. He was tall and lean man with Gujarati Indian features due to his father being from Gujarat, India. Daniel Desai was only seventeen. Therefore, his body had not fully grown into a man. He chose to marry young to a girl, who he had accidentally caused to be with his child. He loved her no matter what others thought.

He pushed back a piece of sandy blonde hair from Josephine's face. "Charles will help us get started. We will succeed here."

Any one that observed the couple would think they were mismatched. Daniel was a young handsome boy, who became a man too soon due to having to wed at a young age. Josephine was three years older than Daniel. Most females preferred older men that were established in life. However, she fell in love with the gorgeous boy. He was kind and mature for his age.

"Daniel, you have arrived." Daniel's older brother, Charles, smacked Daniel's shoulder. "I see you brought your wife."

"This is Josephine." Daniel proudly introduced his wife to his brother. Charles noticed Josephine's belly was slightly swollen with child. "She has been looking forward to meeting you and your wife."

He looked around. Soon, two more males showed up. One was the same age as Josephine. One was around the age of thirteen. "These are Josephine's brothers, Tyler and Archibold, he is called Archie."

Charles noted that both of the boys had similar hair coloring to Josephine. The three had blue eyes as well. Charles found it amusing that Josephine's twin, Tyler, had more attractive features than she did. The youngest boy had a darker color hair but very similar features to Josephine. Daniels's wife was as short as Charles had been told. Her twin brother, Tyler, was taller than she was. However, he had a more muscular build than that of Daniel.

"Aw yes." Charles shook both their hands. "I'm glad to have you both here as well. So Tyler, you are Josephine's twin?"

"Yes." Tyler smiled broadly. "We both raised Archie after our parents' death due to illness. We are very grateful to start this life on Macau."

"I am grateful that you and Josephine convinced Daniel to leave Portugal." Charles was very fond of his little brother. It was obvious. "By the way, I go by the name of Charlie."

Daniel smiled as he pulled his wife to his side. Charlie didn't expect the woman he saw. She was plain and far from Daniel's gorgeous looks. Charlie often teased his brother that he should've been a girl to be so pretty. The woman's hair was sandy blonde in color. Her body was not thin yet not fat. She was curvy due to her pregnancy.

Charlie supposed it was due to her curves that Daniel first noticed her. He had no idea that Josephine only had curves due to her pregnancy. However, Charlie thought had she been a wench, Daniel's wife would be rich. Charlie laughed at his thought but dare not share it. His little brother stood a full head taller than him. Although Daniel was a thin, he was still a strapping young man.

Charlie had been told by his mother in a letter that Daniel had married due to getting a female in the family way. His mother was distraught about her youngest son being with a female before marriage. To have conceived a child with her, almost was the death of Karen Desai, Daniel's and Charlie's mother. Josephine was not really welcomed in the family by the Desais at first. However, she soon became loved as if she were their own daughter.

"Phoebe is excited to share our home with another lady." Charlie helped Daniel gather their luggage. "When I told her of the news that you were married, she was excited. When I told her the news that you were to head here with your wife, she was ecstatic."

"We hope to be out of your hair and have our own land soon." Daniel explained to Charlie.

"Not too soon, Daniel." Charlie genuinely spoke. "I have not seen my baby brother for years. I hope to get to be near you again."

Daniel kept his arm around his wife until he spotted a small girl. The girl was hidden behind a crate. Daniel thought she was probably a very young age. She shouldn't be out on the dock. He must have startled her when he glanced her way. She stood up to run but tripped over the crate she hid behind. Daniel acted quickly and caught her in his arms.

He was shocked to see her eyes. They were stunning. She blinked causing her long lashes to flutter against her dark skin. Daniel couldn't help to think what a lovely creature she was. She would make a beautiful woman someday.

He smiled down at the young girl before stating. "Be careful, child. The docks can be dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Six Years Later**

Lacey held onto Clara's arm as they both walked through the lovely rose garden. The garden was one of the few things both girls had in common. The way the flowers caused colors to bounce off one another had made both sisters appreciate the garden for different reasons. Clara loved the delicateness that each rose petal held. While Lacey enjoyed the vibrancy the garden had. It was a place that her imagination had ran wild. As a child, she had pretended to be on many adventures there. Most adventures had her secret lover in it. Of course, he was imagined as well. This imaginary lover was always the man she had spied as a child of age twelve.

Lacey stopped to pluck a rose from its bush. She jerked her finger back as a droplet of blood pooled on it. She stuck her finger in her mouth trying to suck away the pain.

"Be careful, sister." Clara took Lacey's hand in hers. "The thorns are large."

Lacey smiled over at her sister. Lacey took her hand from Clara's grasp. She watched the white petal stain with the crimson color of her blood. "Isn't it strange that which looks so beautiful can sometimes be dangerous to the touch?"

Clara shrugged. She was used to Lacey being the quirky sort. Clara was the opposite. Her ways were of logic and not dreaming. She had even married due to logic. Love was involved but not the breathtaking love that her younger sister would sometimes tale tales of.

"This is my last day as a single woman." Lacey wistfully drew circles on the soft petal of the white rose. "Tis time to grow up."

"You are eighteen, Lacey. Most girls dream of marrying long before you chose to do." Clara once again looped her arm into her sisters. "Your foolish fantasies are to be put away for life's reality."

"I know this, Clara." Lacey closed her eyes as she sighed. "I am doing my duty as a daughter."

"You best be prepared to do your duty as a wife." Clara glanced sideways at her sister. "Ricardo is a fine catch. He owns many merchant ships. He has been more than kind helping our family. Father is growing older. His illness has increased each day. I only wish Alfred were here to help out as well."

"Rico is a fine person." Lacey sighed out. She had taken to affectionately calling Ricardo his nickname of Rico. It was the name most called him now. It had even spread among the merchants and ships' crews. Lacey placed her hand over Clara's and squeezed. "I know you miss him. Alfred was a good man. I am only sorry he died so early in life."

"He was murdered by a brutal pirate at sea. He was protecting Rico's spoils and paid with his life." Clara pushed back her hair as wind ripped through it. "I am proud of how he died. He showed himself courageous."

"As I said, I am sorry." Lacey could see a glisten of tears in her sister's eyes.

"It has been three years. I shall not dwell on it." Clara allowed a smile to crease her face. "Now, let us talk of your wedding tomorrow."

Lacey smiled for her sister. The wedding was something that Clara had worked hard on. Clara's own wedding was miniscule as Alfred was not of the social class that Rico was. Therefore, she would allow both her sister and mother to revel in her upcoming nuptials. Lacey knew that her dreams were frivolous and it was time to push them aside for her family's wellbeing. Besides, Rico was a nice enough man. She found him mildly attractive. It would be a good marriage for her. Despite the nagging feeling of doom, Lacey did want to make Rico happy with her as his bride.

* * *

Danny pulled onto the rope that was held by the mizzenmast. A storm was raging causing havoc on his ship. He looked over at his crewmen making sure all were doing their duties.

"Sir, the ship is being beat in these waters. A port is close and stands behind a large mountain. The mountain can block the winds." His first mate yelled over top of the crashing waves. "We would be safe there."

"We will be safe if we do our duties well." Danny jerked the rope wrapping it around his waist. "Man your duties, Tyler."

"Aye, Captain" Tyler breathed out in irritation. His captain had long given up the family ties they shared to become a cruel and brutal man."As you wish."

"Wish!" Danny glared at his first mate. "Wishing has nothing to do with it. It is as I say. Do you understand?!"

Tyler nodded and turned to walk away. As he stepped on the deck, he slipped. Tyler fell to his knees and slid across the deck. His body almost went over the edge of the ship. However, a strong arm caught his arm and held tightly. Tyler looked up to see Danny holding tightly to him. Danny's muscles in his arms tightened as he gripped to Tyler. Tyler pulled up by Danny's arm trying to gain his footing.

"Thank you, Captain." Tyler breathed out in gratification. He thought perhaps he saw a glint of the man that Danny once was. However, he knew better. That man had died five years ago. "I will attend my duties."

"I think it best." Danny said as he steadied his first mate.

Tyler sighed in relief as he went to help secure the sails in the storm. He held on tightly to ropes as he did the same as his captain. He too tied a rope around his waist keeping himself on the deck. Archie followed Danny's orders and mimicked him with such a blind obedience. Tyler noticed his younger brother always seemed to admire his captain. Most of the men did. However, admiring a man didn't necessary mean that the man was liked. That was definitely the case when it came to Captain Danny Desai.

"How much longer, Captain?" On old scraggily sea dog tried to scream over the storm. Waves that beat upon their bodies caused harsh pain to hit their skin.

"We will ride out the storm as always. Then it will be no more than two weeks until we reach our destination." Danny yelled back. His muscles flexed in his arms as he pulled on the ropes. His eyes flashed against the lightning dancing over the horizon.

"Two weeks." Danny whispered. "Two weeks until I can fulfill my only wish in this life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The wind whipped at Danny's dark, long locks. His long hair tangled around his face beating against his tanned skin. His face was rare to those that had seen him. His beauty was unmatched to most. Danny shaved off half the beard that usually adorned the face of a man of his particular station in life. Instead Danny kept his goatee and mustache well trimmed or clean shaven at times. His white shirt stretched tightly over his chest. The ruffles that once adorned the shirt had been ripped off and discarded by Danny. He found them burdensome when trying to button up his shirt. Danny wasn't one to like to be bothered with such little encumbrances. Although, he was average in height and thin to many. He still seemed larger than life due to his way of demanding attention. Behind his dark brown orbs he carried a heavy burden.

He breathed in the salty air of the sea. Macau Port would come into sight soon. He had to get more supplies for the ship's store. He scratched down his chin which was developing whiskers from the long day. He decided to grow out his usual goatee style this go round.

"Captain." A older man with rotted teeth and hunched back sauntered up. The older man's head was balding. He walked with a limp as the peg of his wooden leg scraped against the ship's deck. He was one of three sea dogs on this ship.

"What is it, Jeb?" Pushing his dark hair from his face, Danny turned to the old man. Danny's scowl made it plain he didn't want interrupted. His dark eyes mirrored that of a demon to most of his crew. Jeb was no exception to the superstition that Danny was born from Satan.

"Sorry, Captain." Jeb cleared his throat as he rethought the idea of bothering the captain. "The cabin boy is dying I fear."

"Scurvy. I knew it wouldn't be long. Throw his body over the ship when he takes his last breath. I don't want any diseases being caused by a dead corpse." Danny turned back to stare at the water lapping at the sides of his ship. The only thing that seemed to bring Danny peace was the sound of the sea's waves whispering their rhythmic pattern.

Jeb nodded without questioning his captain. Jeb, as most of the men on the ship, feared Danny. However, along with the fear of him came a respect of him as well. His captain was ruthless and uncaring at times. But he was strong and would defend any man on his ship. That is why he became captain in such a short time after getting on board. Danny never cried for the dead of his men. But he did his best to protect the living of them.

"Captain, the boy was very loyal. He is thirteen today." Jeb feared to speak to his captain about this.

It may be trivial to Danny. The last time a man spoke of something trivial to the captain. Danny cut off his ear swearing that he suffered with his putting up with the words...the man's ears should suffer as well.

"What do you want, Jeb?" Danny turned and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. He was agitated enough today without having to listen to the dribble of an old pirate whose heart was growing soft with his old age.

"He wanted to be a powder monkey. The gunners promised him to clean the guns tomorrow. I fear he'll not see tomorrow." Jeb glanced towards the bright sun peaking over the sea's horizon. He had seen too many sun rises at sea level.

"Sounds like the boy will not see the end of a canon then doesn't it. I won't waste my gunner's time for a dying child. His father stuck him on me. I'm not here to baby sit children. Like I said take his body away quickly once death visits him." Danny turned away not wanting to deal with the matter anymore. "Don't bother me again with the trivial details of his death. Just toss his body."

"Aye...aye, Captain." Jeb limped away. The wooden peg of his leg made a distinctive scraping on the wood of the deck as he went.

"Jeb." Danny spoke up in a softer less agitated voice. He didn't bother to turn towards Jeb. He only wished to address him.

"Yes, Captain." Jeb stopped to listen.

"Give the boy some grog to help ease his pain in the last hours." Danny took off his Tricorn hat and wiped his brow. His hair hung down to his waist. Most of the time he kept a long braid down his back to keep his hair from whipping at his face and body.

Jeb nodded with a scraggly smile then continued to limp away.

Danny stared back ahead of him after addressing Jeb. He held the captains wheel until his knuckles whitened. Danny hated this port. He hated every memory that this port would bring to him. But Portuguese merchants strived in this area of the sea. He needed their loot. Stopping at this port was inevitable. Danny was weary of the last spoils he had obtained. Many men died today but none of his. Danny prided in himself that he made the deaths quick to the ship's crew that he had overtaken.

Danny swallowed as his eyes narrowed on the horizon line. He could see the faint outline of the land approaching. Danny hated the memories that haunted him at the very sight of land coming into view. Five years was too long to have the images taunt his mind. Danny had tried to veer away from this land. But just as thoughts of those times, he was always guided back to this port.

He turned to hear a loud splash from broadside. He watched a gunner wipe a tear from his cheek. The men dare not let the captain see tears. That was a sign of weakness. The captain would surely beat them with the cat o' nine tails to hinder such weakness. Danny turned away quickly. The cabin boy was gone. He'd have to get another at port. Perhaps, a drifter or orphan would be near port. If not, he'd just take one of strong body. He'd make the men get hardy meals. Fruit would be a must for the stop. Scurvy was their enemy. Danny needed to stop it. It was much easier to stop the human enemy than that of disease.

Danny's stomach growled in hunger. He had tried to squelch his hunger with hard tack. However, the weevils had consumed most of the crackers. He had dusted them off to take a few bites. But he would rather wait to stop at the port to eat a hardy meal. Many pirates ate the weevils along with the hardtack. It helped keep the scurvy away as well.

"Captain, will you join me at Pride's Tavern when we arrive? I hear the wenches are clean and of exotic looks." Tyler, Danny's first mate, walked up with handkerchief tied about his head. Danny furrowed his eyebrows despite being thankful for Tyler's interruption of his troubled thoughts.

Tyler was a handsome man. Even though, he was three years older than Danny, Tyler was less menacing due to Danny's attitude. Danny's body was taut due to his muscles which hid beneath his thin frame. Tyler's kind ways had kept him from being a captain to a pirate's ship. Tyler's sandy blonde hair was shorter than Danny's unlike the rest of him. Tyler and Archie were taller than Danny by a small amount. However, Danny seemed to tower over them all. If not in height, than in presence.

"I don't want a wench. I have other plans for my evening activities." Danny breathed in as his chest heaved.

"Danny, I dare not speak to you in this manner in front of your men..." Tyler hesitated fearing his revered captain. His blue eyes spoke of that fear.

"Then dare not now." Danny glared looking down at his first mate. His jaw muscle twitched before he turned back away to continue looking over the sea.

"My brother is of larger body than you. He'll protect me." Tyler teased Danny trying to make his captain in a better mood. He hoped that Danny would remember he was a friend long before the life of piracy.

"Your brother is an overgrown oaf. He is addled at best." Danny still kept his demeanor menacing. He flicked the button on the long sleeve of his shirt off. The button rolled to the deck floor in a seesaw motion.

"Tis true. Archie is not cunning at all." Tyler agreed. He glanced down at his feet hoping not to meet the anger in his captain's eyes. "But as I was saying, without fear of losing a body part, to seek this revenge will not bring her back."

"I've waited five years for this. I'll not give it up. It will be a better booty than my heart's dream of treasure." Danny turned to look away from Tyler. "Nothing will bring her back. To take from him as he took from me will be my vengeance."

"Danny, what if you can't do what you plan? Your heart has grown cold but I still see a man of remorse when your dagger takes the life of even a swab." Tyler had lived the pirate's life for five years along with Danny. But deep within still lay a gentleman.

"I only hope that she is with child when my naval's dirk cuts her throat." Danny closed his eyes trying to block out the memories that pressed him on towards his revenge.

Tyler nodded. He knew that Danny was once a dear friend and brother in law. Then Danny was called Daniel. But the ruthlessness that Danny had become accustomed to may end that friendship when words were taken too far.

"Land Ho." Danny shouted loudly.

His heart raced at seeing the rocky cliffs of the land they approached. He squinted his eyes against the sun. They would arrive at the edge of dark even if the sun had only begun to rise. Their journey was but a day's light away.

"Aye. Aye." Tyler headed to his duties. He touched the boatswain and pointed to the land ahead. "Make haste!" Tyler yelled at the man. "Land!"

"Captain, the boy has become food for the fish." Archie walked up with his shoulders sagging. He seemed distraught. Archie was the only man to get away with sulking or showing sorrow in front of the captain.

"Good. That is it then. Do your job, Archie, before you are their next meal." Danny warned the boy in a large man's body.

Archie nodded and scurried away to the man the masts. Danny smirked at the large man. He was very big but not cunning was an understatement.  
Danny looked over the approaching land. There on a hilltop stood his planned destination. His revenge would be met at midnight, the same hour in which his sorrow had hit five years prior.

The Rinaldi castle would be screaming with those mourning for the kidnapped bride. Danny would enjoy every whimper that Rico Rinaldi's wife would make as he took her body with his own. Then he would slit her throat slowly hearing her blood gurgled scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Memories will be in Italics**

**Chapter Three**

Rico jolted up from his sleep. His hair was wringing wet with beads of sweat. He jutted his hand through his tangled wet hair as he felt a tight knot in his stomach.  
Staring down at his new bride beside him, his heart quickened. They had married only two weeks earlier. Her exquisite beauty made him long for her the moment his eyes fell on her standing beside the rose garden. He'd enjoyed his visit to Macau. But finding this exotic beauty to be his wife was more than his rich merchant's heart could dream of. She truly was a treasure to behold.

Her father was of European decent and her mother was of African decent. Her father had chosen to stay in Macau when his ship left port. He had fallen in love with the beauty that was Lacey's mother. Thus, bringing about two daughters, Clara and Lacey ages respectively.

Lacey's rare beauty could make any man turn their head. Her doe like eyes were the window to her soul. Her long dark raven colored hair only accentuated her exotic beauty. Her skin was dark even on a long winter's season. The dimples when she smiled caused any male to feel his heart flutter. Yet behind that beauty laid an even more beautiful woman inside.

"What vexes you?" Lacey leaned up as she touched her husband's shoulder. "Did a nightmare haunt you in your sleep?"

"Nothing. Sleep, my dear." Rico kissed Lacey's hand gently. She was his angel to be handled as the treasure she was. "There is a lot to do tomorrow playing on my mind."

"Try to sleep as well." Lacey smiled before rolling over to return to her slumber.

She hadn't planned on marrying Ricardo Rinaldi when he landed on the shores of Macau five years ago. But soon his treatment of her made her enjoy his company. They became closer friends each time he visited her family. Rico was kind and romantic. His showering her with bobbles and trinkets befitting a princess helped.  
When he requested her hand in marriage, Samuel, Lacey's father, left that decision up to her. She didn't really like the idea at first. However, her family was wealthy but the wealth was dissipating with Samuel's illness.

Therefore, she agreed as any dutiful daughter would. She was happy with her husband now that he agreed to move closer than original planned. Rico wanted to start a life in the new world of the Americas. Lacey didn't want to trail too far away from her family as not to visit. So he granted her the request of remaining at Macau if only she take his hand in marriage.

Rico lay back down as he tried to return to sleep. The images haunted him as he tossed and turned. They were not images of a nightmare. Yet the images were of haunting memories.

_"My Lord! NO! Please. My son is not yet seen a year of life. Spare my child!" The blonde haired female screamed in a voice pleading with mercy. She was on her knees holding to the man's britches. She begged as tears streamed down her face._

_"Tell your husband he does not cross me!" Ricardo got in her face with clenched teeth. His breath smelled of hard liquor stinging her eyes._

_The female pulled back as the stench permeated the air she took in. Her blue eyes blinked as she stared up at her child in the man's bony hands. Ricardo held up the child and sliced his body with a quick jerk._

_"NOOOOOOOooooo!" The young female screamed eerily as only a mother who had lost her child could. Her breaths came out in panted sobs. "He is innocent. My husband is just a farmer. How could he harm you?"_

_"Charles Desai is a scourge in our ranks. He swindled away my land and money for his own selfish wants. My father took his own life for loss of his belongings. He worked hard for what he had. Unlike Charles did." Ricardo spat in the face of the crying mother._

_"Charles?" She looked up with tear filled eyes. "Charles is the older brother of my husband. Daniel Desai is a mere farmer, who bothers no one."_

_Ricardo frowned as he watched his men torch the large house behind him. "You are here in his home."_

_"My husband, Daniel, wanted only to visit his older brother. We have our own land outside of the harbor." The female pushed her face to the bloodied infant's body. The child's body muffled her voice. "Charles and his family are away with Daniel to visit his wife's uncle. My babe was feeling ill. I remained alone."_

_Ricardo stepped back realizing his fault in this. He was to revenge the death of his father. His anger had consumed him on this night. Strong drink had made him drunk with anger. "I…I was mistaken."_

_"Your men and you raped my body. You killed my son. I only ask that you take my life as well. Daniel need not have a woman that fears his own hands now. For my body was taken by too many to want any man to touch me. Have mercy and kill me so I can be with my child this night." The female bowed her head over her dead child's body._

_Ricardo gulped. What had he done? Had anger so consumed him that he killed an innocent child? Yes._

_Therefore, he brought his knife on the mother's neck to end her pain._

_Ricardo and his men jumped on their horses and rode to the woods. Ricardo only stopped when he heard the eerie sound of man's mournful cry. He glanced back to see the dark haired man holding his wife and child._

_Charles Desai embraced his younger brother. The boy could not have been over 18 years of age. He was tall but slender in build. His large hands clung to his wife and child as blood soaked the boy's shirt._

_"Josephine, Josephine!" He cried over and over. His cries came out in shattered breaths as he begged for his wife to live "My love…please…speak to me."_

_Daniel dropped her body as he held his son, whose own body was sliced open. He held the infant boy as if his insides were not lying on the ground beside him. Daniel wept as he rocked his child in his arms._

_Ricardo scurried away regretting his wrath. Even in his drunken state, he felt the sting of guilt in his heart. He swore to never enter a tavern or take of strong drink again._

_But that was too late for the handsome boy that held his dead wife and child. He swore another oath. He swore revenge upon the man who did this._

Rico's breathing quickened as the face of Daniel Desai cursed his dreams. Why now? He had stopped the nightmares after the first year. Now five years after the unjust murders, they haunted him again.

_Daniel Desai leaned over the grave with lantern in hand. In his other hand, he clutched a red rose. The rose's petals had begun to wilt. The stem still held large thorns. These thorns pricked the skin of the young Daniel as he squeezed tightly to it. He wanted to feel physical pain. The physical pain was much better than the emotional pain his heart held. He placed the rose on top the dirt. His memory of burying her and his son plagued him. Daniel shoveled dirt on the bodies of his family. He buried them in one grave. Mother's arms were wrapped around the baby boy. He did not cry. He had cried enough tears the night before._

_His mother had begged him not to marry at age seventeen. But he was happy with his bride. The joy she brought to him made up for any lack of beauty others didn't see in her. He saw nothing but beauty gracing her face._

_"My brother, I beg forgiveness." Charles stood over the grave. His hands shook as he held onto his brother's shoulder._

_"You didn't do this." Daniel stood up. "The man responsible will pay some day."_

_"Revenge will not bring my sister back." Tyler placed his hand on Daniel's other shoulder._

_"NO. But it will bring me peace someday." Daniel stared out towards the ocean. "I plan to take his every spoil along with the likes of his kind."_

_"Daniel, piracy is not a gentleman's calling." Charles tried to talk some sense into his younger brother._

_"I am no longer a gentleman. That died along with my family." Daniel stared at Tyler then to Tyler's younger brother, Archie._

_"Do you join me?" Daniel looked to his brothers in law._

_"Of course." Tyler spoke unsure. However, he too wanted to revenge his sister's and nephew's murders as well._

_"Take care of your family, Charlie. The new world awaits you." Daniel embraced his older brother._

_"You three could come. The new world could be a new beginning as it is for me and my family." Charlie begged. His heart breaking as he watched his young brother, who looked more like a boy than a man, grieve for his family._

_"I have plans. Go without heavy heart." Daniel clasped his brother's hand before he departed into his new life._

Rico swallowed as he rolled over again. Since the death of his family, Daniel Desai had become Danny the pirate. He was a pirate well known for his brutality. He was also well known for one saying when he decided to let a man live.

"Thank Rico Rinaldi for the deaths. For my revenge shall rage until I am satisfied that enough blood is shed to quench my thirst."

* * *

**Ten reviews equals a new update. Off by one last time but I'll update anyway. Thanks for the support. Ready. Go. LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**  
**Four**

"Sir, sir." The chamber maid ran into the bedroom, belonging to the Rinaldis, unannounced. Her face was pale as fright exposed itself in her features. Her erratic breathing came out in loud gasps.

"How dare you enter our quarters?" Rico sat up pulling the bedding over him and his bride.

Lacey slid down deeper into the bed linens feeling shame of her being in only night garments in front of a man. She was still getting used to the fact she was a married woman.

"I beg your pardon, my lord. I must dress my lady. The castle is under attack. Pirates!" Phoebe, the chambermaid, screamed as she searched for Lacey's clothing. She threw open the wardrobe trying to find something for her lady to wear that was simple yet presentable. Her hands trembled as she pulled back the bedding revealing her lady.

"Pirates attacking a castle this far from sea. That is ridiculous." Lacey pulled her dress over her head thinking there must be another explanation. Phoebe never bothered placing the many layers that usually adorned a lady of Lacey's class level. They were too inland to have pirates pilfer their village and castle. "Calm down, Phoebe. Perhaps you are having night frights. The wedding celebrations have taken a lot out of us all."

"Lacey is right. How did pirates get past my bastion?" Rico scurried to get dressed. He pulled on his breeches. "Are you having a nightmare, Phoebe? Did you sneak into the wedding spirits? Have you woken us for naught."

Phoebe was trying desperately to tighten Lacey's lacing. "We must go. I am not mistaken. Pirates are here. I heard the screams of your guards. Death screams."

"I fear your chambermaid is correct. They have the staff at sword's length. We were caught unaware." Rinaldi's best friend and business partner stood with a gun in his back. His hands were held up in surrender.

"My captain would like a word with ye." A man with scraggly hair and a large body nodded towards Rico as he gripped tightly to Rico's business partner's throat. "Bring your wife."

"NO! Who is this captain?" Rico pushed Lacey behind him. "How dare he enter my home! I shall not comply to his ruthless wishes."

"I am the captain." A thin yet muscular man stood in the opening to the Ricardi's sleeping quarters. He leaned against the frame of the door flicking his nails with a naval's dirk. He turned his head slowly to stare at Rico. His menacing dark eyes shimmered as he smirked. "I see you have what I require."

Rico knew this man's face as soon as he saw it. After all, that face had haunted his nightmares. The man before him was no longer a boy. The boy had become a man. A man bent on the taste for vengeance.

"No. Take my life instead of hers." Rico begged as he pushed Lacey farther behind him. "Daniel Desai, this is a mistake."

Danny smirked as he glared at Rico. "Ay. I see you remember my name. Do you remember my wife and son as well?"

"Please. I beg of you." Rico cowered in the floor now on his knees. His hands clasped in front of him as he begged the pirate. "Take my life and not hers."

"I only wish you would have given me the same luxury as to exchange my life for my wife's and child's." Danny pushed off the door frame then he approached Rico. He bent down and clasped his large hand around Rico's neck. The muscles in Danny's arm flexed as he squeezed Rico's neck making him squirm.

"Please…" Rico continued to beg. His words came out barely in a whisper due to the air being cut off from his lungs.

"I wasn't allowed to beg. It took you long enough to find a woman foolish enough to marry you. I've waited too long for this." Danny looked back at Archie. "Kill the man you hold and take the bride."

Archie nodded obediently. He slit the throat of his victim, Rinaldi's partner, then grabbed for Lacey. Tears stung her cheeks as she choked on her sobs.

"Leave me be! Leave me be!"She screamed in fright as the large man obeyed his captain's orders. Her body shook as she kicked and tried to escape the pirate's hold.

"Don't worry, Rico Rinaldi. I'll make sure she knows what it is like to feel a real man inside her before I slit her throat." Danny leaned close to Rico's face. His eyes pierced deep into Rico's soul. His stare only ceased when he heard Rico's bride's scream.

"Noooo! Please. I did nothing wrong!" Lacey screamed frantically as she kicked her legs trying to free herself from the pirate's hold. However, her kicking did nothing to the large pirate that had her in his grasps.

Danny looked back over at Lacey. She was thrashing about uneventful. Her body was small in size as far as weight. However, she was taller than some females. Compared to a large man, she looked almost comical trying to fight.

"But you did. You married this codpiece." Danny struck his forehead harshly against Rico's face.

Blood squirted from Ricos's nose. He then slumped over passed out. Danny smirked as he slowly watched the body fall unconscious before him.

"Rico!" Lacey screamed as she watched his body fall over. "Don't hurt him!"

"Don't worry. He'll only have a headache come morning." Danny walked over to her. He leaned into her face trying to elicit fear from her. "You on the other hand will hurt in other places."

Danny reached his hand between Lacey's thighs. He pinched her upper thigh and twisted her skin. Fear hit her so harshly that she urinated down her upper leg.

She spit in his face. "You are a vile beast!"

"You are a dead one." Danny never blinked. He simply wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand. "Take her to the ship. Put her in the master's  
quarters."

"Aye, aye, captain. What shall we loot from the castle this night?" Archie inquired as he gripped tighter to Lacey.

"Nothing. I've taken his greatest treasure in her. Hurry to the tavern and retrieve the others before word of our night is heard amidst the town." Danny watched as Archie wrapped a cloth around Lacey's mouth and secured her hands.

Lacey tried to fight again. Once again, it was to no avail. Her weary legs gave out as she gagged on the must from the cloth tied around her mouth.

Archie left with Lacey thrown over his shoulder. Danny slit his hand. He stared at the linens on the bed. He wiped his hand down the white cloth. He pulled at his hair and cut his long braid off before throwing his cut hair to the bed.

"Why do you do this?" Phoebe said in a whisper as she hunkered beside the bed.

"Thank Rico Rinaldi for the deaths of tonight. Let him know that my family sheds no more blood for him. This is the last of my blood that will spill because of him.  
Tell him that not another hair on my family will be touched. This is the last of my revenge on him. He will know my pain the day his wife's dead body floats to  
seashore. Her body will be raped and beaten. Tell him I only wish I had the patience to wait until he had a child. Alas, I don't care to wait. This will have to do." Danny turned and sauntered out leaving the chambermaid shaking in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Lacey was slung into a darkened room on a large ship. The door slammed shut causing her heart to pound as loud as the thud of the door closing. She heard chains rustling as a lock clicked. A distinct smell of sea water permeated her nostrils. She slumped over crying in the floor. She felt something touch her leg. Lacey looked slowly down seeing a rat crawling near her. She tried to scream but only felt the musty cloth tied tightly around her mouth. It tasted as bad as it smelled. Her fear caused her to roll over and help herself up. She soon wiggled out of the ropes that bound her. She loosened the cloth from her mouth. She felt for something to get out of the floor. Soon she her fingers found a cot. Lacey flung her body onto the cot. The cot wasn't soft like her bed in the Rinaldi castle. The air was humid and chilled her body. Lacey missed the warmth of a fire.

Her body lay rigid on the cot as she sobbed against the woolen blanket. Her tears were so harsh it caused her breath to come out in gulping hiccups. Lacey tried to calm herself. Her thoughts were of Rico. Was he alive? She blinked more tears as she thought of him offering himself for her life. He was an honorable man. One she hoped was still alive and that she would see again. If she saw Rico again, she promised herself she would be a better wife to him.

Lacey curled tighter into a ball on the hard cot below the deck. She heard the pounding of the ocean against the ship. She also heard loading of things. Men's loud boisterous voices echoed throughout the ship. She cringed at the thoughts of what those men may do to her. Lacey held onto her knees rocking herself with the swaying of the ship. She wanted to drown out the sounds of all around. The sounds of her own kidnapping.

Lacey thought of the song her mother had often sung to her. It was a Chinese song that Judith had picked up from one of the merchant ship crew.

_A lovely maiden and a gallant youth live in different kingdoms separated by mountains. The maiden asks the clouds to carry her over the mountains but they do not heed, and she is left with bittersweet thoughts of her unattainable lover._

She knew it would be no use to yell for help. Lacey had accepted that fact. If she did yell, her fate may come to her sooner then she hoped. So she remained silent trying to calm herself. Lacey imagined the words of her father singing the song in his language rather than Chinese. She could hear her mother's laughter at her father's English interpretation. Her mother felt it important that Lacey know many languages. She remembered her father's tale of how he came to Macau. She also recollected how Rico had come to be her husband.

The world was changing very fast. China had tried to stay secluded but soon merchants were on their shores. Samuel was one of them. However, he loved China and its untouched culture. Soon Portuguese merchants occupied Macau. Many Portuguese merchants built homes there as well as their own land. Judith's grandfather had been a slave to one of the Portugal merchants. Due to a friendship that was established between the son of that merchant and Lacey's grandfather, the grandfather was freed thus freeing his future children and grandchildren. Rico came from Portugal. Soon Rico made Macau his home. His real dream was the New World of the Americas. Lacey had been more enticing than that dream.

Lacey's thoughts of her childhood and Rico calmed her down enough to lull her to sleep. She hoped to die in that slumber. To die before a stranger's body took hers as his own.

Lacey's eyes fluttered open as she heard jeering of men on the deck above her. They were mocking someone. The muffled cries sounded like a young boy or maybe two. She tried to see but it was too dark in the room to see even out the porthole.

"Enough!" It was his voice. The voice of the vile creature that bruised her thigh.

Lacey shivered at the thought of how close his filthy hand had come to her most intimate of places. She knew the animal did that on purpose. Frightening her enough to wet herself. And she did. He knew it too. That angered her. He had elicited the deepest fear from her. And he loved every moment of it.

Lacey could smell her own stench. She found it suitable for the place she found herself in. Lacey shimmied back on the bed when she heard the chains and the lock being opened. Fear gripped her throat causing it to tighten making it hard to breathe.

"Inside with you!" A different voice echoed. Another pirate no doubt. He placed a lantern on the table.

Suddenly, a small bodied boy was tossed into the room. Another captive of these despicable men.

"No! NO! Don't hurt him!" The person stood and pounded on the door shut behind the pirate as he left. The voice was of no boy but of another female.

"Are you female? Another captive?" Lacey spoke up despite the overwhelming fear that gripped her body.

The dark haired girl turned to stare at Lacey. "I'm female. I'm no captive." The girl thought of her words as she pulled her long curly hair from it's binding. "Well, I wasn't. I snuck on board."

"Why would you do such a thing? And dress as a man? Are you seeking to be a horrid female pirate that I've heard of?" Lacey gasped. What lady would want this life?

"No." The brunette wiped her tear stained face. "They stole my brother. He is the only family I have. I thought I could sneak him back. They found me, the man, a skinny one without teeth. He took my body. He took my body." The girl placed her hands over her face crying harshly.

Lacey stood to go to the girl. She took the girl into her arms and began to pet her curly, tangled hair. The comforting of the girl stopped when the commotion on the outside made them both go to see. With the lantern lit, the girls had a clear view of outside their room to the upper deck nearest the bow of the ship. A small window was cut in the door of their cabin.

The man that was obviously captain stood with hands on his hips. His voice was loud and authoritative.

"Did you defile that girl?" Danny asked with clenched teeth.

"Sir...Captain…" The skinny man swallowed. He stuttered due to fear of his captain. "She was on here. She was a stowaway."

"That is NOT my question. Archie is very upset. He says you defiled her body. Is that true?" Danny's voice was loud but not screaming. As a matter of fact, he didn't show much emotion at all.

"Aye." He lowered his head in fear of the captain's punishment.

"You'll not defile another." Danny didn't hesitate.

The captain pulled out his naval dirk and placed it quickly between the man's legs. With a snap of his wrist, the man screamed for mercy. Blood poured from between his legs.

"Mercy! Captain." The man held on to his crotch as he fell to the pain. "YOU plan to take the beauty in the master's cabin. Why NOT allow your men some pleasure?"

The man was in a lot of pain. He may as well speak his mind. He was no longer a man in body now that those parts lay on the deck.

"I'm the captain. I make the rules. I can break them. Do any challenge my authority?" Danny looked around at his men. His shoulder length hair slapped at his face as the wind ripped through the ship's deck.

They all remained silent for fear of their captain's brutality scorching them next.

"Very well." Danny pointed to the man. He smirked as he gave his order. "Tie him to the rope to finish his punishment."

Danny then turned to the face of a frightened young boy. "Ryan is it?"

"Aye, Captain." Ryan answered.

"Twas your sister. So swab the deck of the man's blood. Then report to a gunner. You will be my new powder monkey." Danny sauntered away pushing his wavy hair back over his shoulders. He no longer wore the braid but his hair was still long enough to caress his shoulders in long curls.

"What more can they do to that man?" Lacey felt her stomach twisting at the sight she saw.

"He is going to be punished by keelhauling." The dark haired girl walked over and sat on the cot along with Lacey.

"What is that?" Lacey spoke softly as she closed her eyes trying to fight her fears.

"They tie the man to a rope. He is thrown overboard and drug from one side then the other of the ship. The barnacles on the haul rip his body to shreds." The girl blinked but seemed too callous to care.

"He deserves no mercy for what he did to you." Lacey felt her stomach tighten even if she felt the punishment was just.

"I agree. But your face pales even with your dark skin tone. You best grab a bowl before you spew. You're not used to brutality as you saw." The girl closed her eyes and leaned back.

The girl's voice was sarcastic in nature. Even in her own turmoil, she resented the wealth of the girl next to her. "I'm Sarita. Prepare for a long stay, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's NOTE: Warning: Sexual content (wait to read until end before judging) and abusive situation. I ask readers to read through this entire chapter before making a response. I am expecting some negative responses but the chapter must be read in entirety to understand why I am writing this. Proceed with caution.**

**Chapter Six**

Danny raked his hand through his unruly hair. The wind had messed it while the humidity of the sea caused it to curl. His long braid that was discarded was used to weigh the unruly curls down. Now that he had chopped the hair off, his curls now cascaded and framed his shoulders. He didn't bother to pin it back due to the hurry of the day. He felt his body finally hitting exhaustion but fought that off. His ship sailed out quickly taking the rougher route knowing that wouldn't be expected by the authorities.

He peered around at his crew busying themselves with their daily activities. Most of the time, his men waited until he was in his cabin to act a fool as Danny would call it. He had often heard the games of gambling, dancing, and even dreadful singing from his men late at night. He supposed grog was involved when they got too spirited. The crew was a fine crew for the most part. They manned their duties and only let loose when far out to sea when no impending danger was near.

Therefore, today all the men were serious. Their stoic faces told they knew the dire situation they had been thrust into. Danny's stealing of a prominent merchant's bride was bound to spread among all sea farers. Even pirates who did not have a code with the other pirates would know of Danny's deed. These pirates would gladly rid Danny of his life given the chance and if the reward was high enough. Most pirates had rules among themselves. These pirate laws were to respect one another best the ruthless men could. Danny obeyed those laws although he didn't obey many laws of the land.

Captain Danny Desai had become a very accomplished pirate in his short life among this kind. His anger consumed his heart. However, his cunning was still intact. When Danny realized, after on a few weeks on board a pirate ship, that the captain was very ill and on his deathbed; Danny began proving himself worthy of being first mate. The first mate noticed the young pirate's prowess and challenged him. Danny killed the first mate in a gruesome battle that left even the most experienced pirates spewing their meals over ship side. Within the first year of piracy, Danny was made first mate. Within the first year and a half of piracy, Danny was made captain and took over a long established crew. When Danny chose Tyler as his first mate, no one questioned Danny's decision or authority. He was mad as far as those around him were concerned. Soon, his new crew decided it was not madness that ruled Danny's actions but Satan himself. With each piracy, Danny became more feared by his crew. With each ship conquered, Danny became more respected.

Danny glanced at the door to the Master's cabin. He then looked back at the sea which was calm. His heart was what was raging. He swigged down the remainder of grog from the bottle. He had mixed the rum especially strong this day.

Tyler stood on the upper deck looking down at his captain. The man was younger than himself. Yet his rage had caused him to seem older. Not by looks, but by action. Tyler loved his sister, Josephine, dearly. But the rage that consumed her widower frightened even him. He wondered if Danny really went to rape the girl, could he allow that? Archie had tried to stop the rape of the dark haired girl, unsuccessfully. Esau paid full price for that with his body being keelhauled.

Danny leaned on the side of the ship. His thoughts were heavy on his mind. He had wanted this revenge for so long. His wife and child deserved to have their spilled blood avenged. Archie drew in the salty air watching his captain as his brother did. Both men could see the distant look on Danny's face. They knew the memory of holding his child's lifeless body in his hands haunted Danny. Each day Danny seemed to fall deeper into a dark abyss that all feared he would never escape. He was such a young man when his wife and child was murdered so brutally. Archie was the brother that understood Danny's rage the most. However, instead of rage, Archie had locked his mind in desperation of forgetting that night. Danny was a hero in Archie's eyes. Therefore, the young man couldn't see Danny evil as others did.

Danny raked his hand through his long wavy hair. Then he headed for the master's cabin. Tyler moved swiftly to the lower deck outside the master's cabin. He wanted to grab at Danny's arm and beg him not to do this act. But he was met by the door closing harshly before he got there.

Another crew member, the master gunner, stared down Tyler with a warning. Tyler looked around him. Many pirate stood with the same look of warning. To mess with their revered captain would mean certain death. He backed away from the door with heavy heart. A man such as Danny was feared with good reason. But the respect each man held for the captain was well earned by him.

The opening of the door was quick. The closing of the door made an ominous noise that told of pending horror.

Lacey's eyes gazed up. So did Sarita's eyes. Both girls held their breath at seeing the captain standing in their place of imprisonment. There was a foreboding look in Danny's eyes. Both girls could swear that his black eyes spoke an omen to come. Danny went directly to Lacey pulling her up by her hair. His long thick fingers twisting her hair in knots as he pulled her to her feet. Lacey grunted at the sudden assault. Her lips sealed tightly together as she tried to not think of the pain coming from her hairline.

"No!" Sarita screamed not wanting the same fate for the other female that she had met.

"Know your place, girl. Lest you and your brother find yourself marooned with only a bullet between you." Danny warned with a stern look.

Sarita backed away. She sat in the corner balled up with hands covering her face. Lacey's chest heaved in and out. Her breath caught in her pounding chest. Danny ran his hand down the contours of her body. His hands taunted her with what was to come. Eliciting so much fear that Lacey whimpered.

"Cry, Rinaldi. Beg me." Danny leaned into her face. His breath smelled of grog. His words hissing like a viper into her ear canal.

"I shall not give ye the pleasure." Lacey allowed the words to escape through sealed teeth. She was tempted to spit on him again. However, her fear thought it best not to do so.

"Your words may not bring me pleasure. But your body will." Danny pushed Lacey up against the wall. He pinned her against the wood as the front of his body pressed against the back of her body.

Lacey moaned when her face crushed against the wood of the ship's walls. She silently prayed for the brutality to end. Danny's hands soon found their way up her skirt. His fingers could feel the goose bumps rising with each touch of his fingers on her skin. It made him feel pleasure knowing this female feared him. His fingers finally touched the top of her undergarments. He had a strange appreciation that he had surprised the newly married couple. The bride didn't have all the layers of clothing that females of her class usually wore. It would make this endeavor much easier.

He ripped at her undergarments angrily. Lacey closed her eyes tightly. Her skin pricked at the material scraping against her skin. She squirmed beneath the strong man's hands. Lacey turned her head forgetting her fear, she spat at him. This only caused his anger to grow more intense. It caused his wrath to swell his dark heart. Danny pulled her body back from the wall then pushed her harshly against the wall causing a thud to echo through the cabin. Lacey's head bounced off the wall looking similar to a ragdoll being tossed. Her head throbbed due to the wood smashing it. Lacey's grunt alerted her pain at the harsh push from Danny.

Sarita buried her head farther into her knees. She clasped her hands over her ears so not to hear if Lacey screamed. Lacey wiggled and squirmed but refused to allow him to hear her beg. The man wanted that too much. Finally, she squirmed enough that her body twisted to face his. Her knee knocked between Danny's legs. He let out a discomforted moan. Then he pulled Lacey's hair harshly. She couldn't hold in the pain as she cried out in agony. Danny once again spun Lacey around so her back was to his chest.

"Do you think you can get the best of me, girl?" Danny was in her ear. His voice breathed hate into her.

Lacey felt a tear race down her neck. She had succumbed to the fear that she greatly wanted to hide from her captor. Danny jerked her around to face him. This was his mistake. Lacey's eyes were glazed over with fear. Her tear streaked face pleaded in silence for mercy. Those eyes were haunting. They felt familiar. Even if her eyes had not whispered a vague memory to him, those eyes spoke of fright causing Danny to swallow deeply. Danny slapped Lacey across the face. He dropped her harshly on the bed. Lacey wiped her mouth as blood trickled from her lip. She tasted the copper of the blood on her tongue as she swallowed.

"Help clean her up, girl." Danny addressed Sarita.

Sarita looked up to see a stunned Lacey sprawled on the bed holding her face.

"You are lucky that you caused me too much pain to take you this night." Danny walked from the room and slammed the door.

"He lies." Lacey whispered as she tried to keep her body from shaking due to fright. Her fingers clutched the woolen bedding. She stared at the door waiting for his return.

"What?" Sarita went to Lacey as she pushed back Lacey's hair from her face. "What do you speak of?"

"I felt his desire. I didn't hurt him. He lies." Lacey whispered as she stared into Sarita's eyes. "He wants to prolong my fear."

Sarita soon had her arms wrapped around Lacey. Lacey wept onto Sarita's shoulder. She feared her fate more now that the pirate wanted to prolong it. Archie was told to deliver clean garments to the girls and fresh water. Fortunately, due to pirating merchant ships, women's clothing was in the spoils. He tossed the dresses on the bed then placed the water on an old wooden table in the corner of the cabin.

"Wash and dress so that you both feel more comfortable." Archie said shyly before retreating from the master's cabin.

Danny leaned against the outside wall of the master's cabin. His head bent down as he studied the deck flooring. He was facing his raging demons that had ignited his need for vengeance. The fright in the girl's eyes was probably the same fright his young wife had five years ago. Yet, Rico Rinaldi showed no mercy.

Tyler walked up to Danny. He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You do not have the demon's heart that beats in Rinaldi."

"I pay your sister no respect. I couldn't seek vengeance for her or our son." Danny opened his eyes. There was moisture being held just within the brim of them. Yet, Danny never let tears come. He would never fall to emotion. His wrath would never allow him to feel pain or sorrow.

"You show her more respect by not harming the innocent wife of her murderer." Tyler spoke softly assuring Danny.

"He'll never know my pain." Danny couldn't look at anything but his bare feet.

He had desperately wanted Rico to suffer as he had that he had blinded himself to the vile creature he had become when dealing with Rico's young bride. His heart ached at the fact he was no longer a man that he recognized. The beautiful creature held captive in the master's cabin in a split second caused him to face a harsh reality. Danny felt he was the demon his men made him out to be. To rape and harm a female is beyond repulsive even to him. He hated that his thoughts had even gone there. He hated himself for his plans.

"No. No one will. Rinaldi thinks of it this night. When shall you return her?" Tyler inquired knowing Danny would free his captive now that he faced he could not harm her as he had wished to.

"I don't want to return her." Danny blinked his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing.

"What shall ye do with her?" Tyler leaned on the wall beside Danny. He glanced over at his captain awaiting his answer.

"I shall let her go at the next safe port with the other girl. They will be safe. But he can come find her. I'll not give her back." Danny stood up and walked away. "Lock them away from the other men."

Tyler glanced up to see Archie smiling. Both brothers knew that Danny was a brutal pirate. However, they still remembered the young boy that lived hidden within the man.

* * *

**Note: Please respond negatively if you must. However, as an author, I felt this chapter was needed to show that Danny has some good inside him that needs drawn out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Clara dried her tears as she sat on the floor in front of the hearth. Samuel had been trying to console Judith. His wife had finally fallen into a fitful sleep. The popping and crackling of the fire no longer brought a peace that it usually did. The air was chilled around them due to the sorrow that permeated the atmosphere.

Samuel walked up and sat in the chair behind Clara. He stared down at his oldest daughter as she reached her hands out to hold in front of the fire. "It has been years since I've seen you sit in the floor as such."

Clara wrapped her arms about her still feeling cold even though her skin was heated red. "Lacey would tell me her tales here. I always wondered how she came up with such adventures in her head. The tales were my favorite part of growing up with her."

Samuel had cried after his wife had fallen asleep. He had been strong for her but had broken down when not in front of her. However, once again, he kept his tears at bay for his oldest daughter as well.

Clara allowed her cheek to be caressed with tears. She didn't bother to dry them. The hot fire slowly dried the tears to sticky remnants on her cheeks. Clara's hair curled tightly to her head. The only feature she seemed to get from her mother was the tight curly hair. Usually, Clara stretched out her hair to pin up in spirals. However, she didn't feel like going into frivolous things today. She only wanted to mourn for her sister.

Rico had sent a messenger with the grave news that Lacey had been kidnapped by a horrid pirate. The Porters had many questions of why their daughter? Why were pirates so inland and not pillaged the village by the harbor? Yet, no answers were provided for them. They were left to their questions and to their grief.

Samuel watched the flames' light dance upon his pale skinned daughter's features. His thoughts went to his youngest daughter. Lacey was his little girl even if she was grown and married. He longed to relish in memories of her. "Tell me of those tales. What did she speak of?"

"Her tales were whimsical at times. Other times, they were so filled with romance. It was strange for a girl that did not know of love. However, they intrigued me to listen." Clara smiled broadly as she reminisced of Lacey's stories.

"Our Lacey was always filled with imagination." Samuel squeezed his hands together in front of him. "I always feared she would never marry for her fantasies ruling her life."

"She grew up." Clara stared at the flames of the fire. "Her tales were always of a man she saw only once as a child. She would make up adventures with this man. I found it amusing. I miss her voice and her tales."

"I miss her too. She was the rambunctious sort." Samuel placed his hand on his oldest daughter's shoulder. "I pray that she is safe."

Clara's voice shook as she spoke. "Father, the pirate that took her, is the same one that attacked the ship that Alfred was on. This pirate left Alfred's body in the sea. I could not even give my husband a proper burial. This pirate shows no mercy. I heard the men in Rico's parlor talking. This pirate isn't out for loot. He is out for blood. Piracy is a way to kill for him. He has brought pain to our family twice now. He has no remorse and no respect for human life. I've heard tales of him. He is called Danny the Pirate. Nothing more. As if that is only existence and only means to life. Piracy. He is a killer, Father. A brutal killer who enjoys his stature in life. It is told that he is a demon sent to torture others for pleasure. What will he do to my lovely sister?"

Samuel pulled Clara so that her head rested in his lap. She sobbed while her father rubbed her hair. He didn't know how to console his daughter no more than he knew how to console his wife. He too had heard about the blood thirsty pirate named Danny. The ruthlessness of this young pirate was told about in many areas around Macau.

"His prize was her." Judith stood in the door watching her husband and daughter. She admired how much her family loved one another. Yet, she had allowed the facts to mill around in her head throughout the night.

Samuel and Clara turned quickly to stare at Judith. She stood at the door with exhausted eyes staring back at her family. The pain of losing Lacey evident to all that saw her.

"I thought you were asleep." Samuel opened his arm so she would sit with them.

Judith made her way to sit with her husband and daughter. Judith sighed out tiredly. "I woke when you left."

Clara still remained with her head in her father's lap. Judith leaned into his side as his arm went around her. All trying to feel some type comfort in being close to one another.

"What were you saying, mother?" Clara wiped a newly formed tear from her eye.

"I said that Lacey was his prize. Rico's messenger said that the pirates took nothing but her. They took no other booty." Judith drew in a labored breath before continuing to speak. "Phoebe, Lacey's chambermaid, said that the pirate only wanted Lacey. I spoke to her after the messenger left. I sent for Phoebe. I needed answers that Rico was not providing. This pirate taking Lacey as his prize causes me hope that will keep her alive."

"Why would Lacey be his prize? Why would this pirate want to take our innocent Lacey?" Samuel drew in a deep breath almost matching that of Judith's earlier. "It makes no sense for him to be that far inland."

"Father, may I speak to mother alone?" Clara raised her head from her father's lap. She peered at him with begging eyes.

"Of course." He smiled at his family. He knew the women couldn't answer his questions. They were their questions as well. "I will go make some hot tea to help calm us."

After he left, Clara sat up on the sofa with her mother. She bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Mother, Phoebe said he threatened Lacey. I spoke to her as well yesterday. He said he was going to rape and kill her. Why would he say this and allow her to live?" Clara took her mother's hand. "I speak not of this to father. His heart is ill as it is. The stress is only causing him more harm. However, I do not want to cause any more worry. But I worry."

"Phoebe also told us that this pirate was astounding in looks. She said that the rumors of his looks were not exaggerated." Judith dabbed at her eyes. "I know that this may sound superficial. This pirate may rarely find a female that matches his good looks. However, Lacey is a rare beauty. He may find that enticing. Perhaps, he will spare her life longer for his needs."

"Mother." Clara began to cry again. "She will be defiled. Lacey would want to die instead."

"She will be defiled either way, Clara. I am not foolish. She has been kidnapped by pirates. Pirates are not gentlemen. They are ruthless beings who rape women and pillage villages. But is it wrong for a mother to want this pirate to keep her alive? I don't want my daughter tortured. However, I do want her alive." Judith broke down crying in harsh sobs. "As her mother, I want her to live no matter the circumstances. I will bring my daughter peace once she is rescued. But if she dies, she will have no peace but die with her last memories of a pirate taking her."

Judith and Clara tightly embraced.

Clara petted her mother's hair. "Shh. Mother, I do understand. I do. Tis not wrong for a mother to wish life for their child."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Danny stared over at his men eating their food like starved beasts. He glanced around the table as his men tossed back grog. Their rowdy banter filled the room with crude words and obscene stories. He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes trying to drown out the sound of the men carrying on with joy when he had none. Danny knew this was his own doing. He saw Tyler neatly cutting his meat as he took small delicate bites. He remembered Josephine had always insisted on eating like proper gentlemen even after a long day of work on the farm. That was the only thing that he kept from his past life. It seems Tyler and Archie did as well. While the other men stuffed their faces like starved animals; he, Tyler, and Archie ate as if Josephine was still watching them.

Danny had sent Archie to take the girls a meal while the food was hot. However, Archie had came back acting strangely discontent. He ate slowly and kept glancing up at his captain.

"Come here, Archie." Danny motioned for the large man. Archie jumped up as he sprinted to Danny. "Speak to me."

Archie stooped beside his captain. He whispered just in case Danny angered at his request. "Captain, the ladies have cabin fever. Can we not bring them out of their quarters long enough to eat a hardy meal?"

Archie was one of the few that didn't fear Danny. He thought of him as a brother. That would not change no matter how many lives he witnessed Danny taking. Danny could see the compassion for the ladies in Archie's eyes. Danny would do anything to make this young man happy. He owed him that much.

"Bring them." Danny took a swig of his bumboo. He added with authority. "Bring them to my table so that my men are not tempted."

"Aye, Captain." Archie smiled widely as he left to retrieve the ladies.

He quickly escorted the ladies to the galley. Sarita was happy to see her brother, Ryan. Sarita pulled Ryan up as she passed him and put him in a chair at the captain's table. She seated herself by him as the captain allowed them to do. Lacey still feared the pirate that kidnapped her. However, her stubborn ways would not allow him the pleasure of seeing that fear.

Archie loosened his grip on Lacey's arm as he placed her in the chair next to the captain. She swallowed as she looked around her at the tactless men swigging their drink and stuffing their faces like animals.

Danny noticed the look of disgust on her face. It made his blood boil that a woman that agreed to marry Rico Rinaldi could have repugnance for any other.

"Eat." Danny ordered as he watched Lacey looking at her surroundings.

"I am not hungry." Lacey raised her chin with an indignant attitude. Her eye twitched in defiance as she insolently stared at Danny.

"Do you find the atmosphere not worthy of you?" Danny leaned in as he spoke to her. He was trying to keep his words from his men. Yet, Lacey knew he was angry with her.

"I find the whole situation repulsing." Lacey rolled her eyes and pushed back her hair from her shoulder.

"That is foolish coming from a female that only days ago smelled of urine." Danny sneered before leaning back to eat. "Starve, female. Makes no difference to me."

His words caused Lacey to feel shame. She bit her lip wanting to smack the smug look of his face. Instead she used her words to get to Danny.

"Hah. You can't control me as you do your men. That gets beneath that thick skin of yours." Lacey stood up. She placed her hands on her hips. "I want to go back to my quarters."

"Sit down." Danny placed his black jack on the oak table. "Now."

"No." Lacey crossed her arms defiantly. She looked around to see all looking at her. Danny's face turned dark red with anger. His tanned skin couldn't hide his irritation for the belligerent female. His men were watching as a female disobeyed him. No one challenged him especially not in front of his men. This female would not embarrass him in front of them. He had earned their fear and respect. No female was going to take away what he had earned.

"I said to sit." Danny kept his calm demeanor as he took another bite of his food. "Lest I make you sit."

Lacey peered at Danny with an obstinate face. "I choose not to."

"I don't think you realize, little girl. You do not have your own way here. You are not the spoiled little girl that you were on the island of Macau. " Danny gripped his black jack tightly. "This is my ship. My ship means my rules. Sit. Starve if you must. But you will sit."

The pirate crew watched in amusement as the beautiful female defied their captain. All awaited to see how the game between the two would end.

Sarita pulled on Lacey's sleeve. She stared up at Lacey with pleading eyes. Sarita wanted more time with her brother. She didn't want Lacey ruining their chances of staying in the dining quarters. "Sit. Please. Sit."

"I would rather be in my quarters." Lacey squared back her shoulders showing her tenacious ways.

She wasn't trying to be selfish. However, she thought that Danny liked her fear. She thought it was a strange desire of his. Therefore, Lacey was only trying to use her survival skills. Besides, no filthy pirate was going to order her around. She was a lady and deserved to be treated as one.

Danny's teeth gritted together as he stood. He towered over the defiant female not as much in stature as in presence. "And I would rather you sit."

Lacey turned to walk away. As she did, Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back until her body hit the chair beside him. Her thin body thud lightly on the chair.

"Ummph." Lacey groaned out exaggerating the pain of hitting the chair. "You are brutal beast. You are of no consequence to me."

Once again, Lacey tried to stand but Danny shoved her back against her chair again. Tyler watched in disbelief of the female with her stubborn attitude. She exhaled sharply as she tried to stand again. Once again, Danny pushed her back into a sitting position. This time she hit harder than Danny had meant for her to hit.

Lacey was panting due to the pain of her back hitting the chair. However, she started to stand again. Danny held her down with one hand. With his free hand, he pulled the scarf that hung around his waist. He wrapped it around Lacey tying her to the chair.

Lacey squirmed around trying to get free. Sweat gathered on her forehead as she realized that she was making no progress. Lacey looked up to notice that Danny wasn't looking her way. He thought he had won.

"I would like a drink please." Lacey fluttered her eyelashes as she smiled revealing her dimples. "I am thirsty."

Danny turned to look at her. He found her change in attitude questionable. However, he would show her compassion and give her a drink. He held his mug to her mouth. Lacey sipped the drink. Before Danny took the cup away, she leaned back with a slight look of satisfaction on her face. She then spit the grog all over Danny. A pirate, who sat near, smacked her face harshly bruising her jaw. This caught Lacey off guard as the sting of the smack on her cheek cursed her skin.

Danny wiped his hand slowly over his face ridding it of grog. He looked down the table. A pirate with a patch over his eye was laughing. Danny reached inside his jacket and pulled out a dirk. He threw it precisely at the man. The one-eyed pirate gulped as he looked at the dirk that stuck in the wood beside his head. All eyes, including Lacey's, looked his way.

"Do you see something funny, Cotton Top?" Danny placed his hands on the table on each side of his plate. "Because if you do, I think the only eye you have left is not working well. Perhaps, I should rid you of it."

"No, Captain." Cotton Top wiped his hands nervously over his britches. "I see nothing funny."

"I thought not." Danny leaned back down to relax. He glanced at the pirate that had hit Lacey. "You will not raise your hand to the lady again or you will find a hook in its place. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry, Captain." The older pirate scratched his chin. "I did not like her defying you."

"I can handle her." Danny took a bite of his meal still remaining calm in attitude. "Do you doubt that?"

"No, Sir." The pirate glanced up at Danny. He added to show his loyalty to his captain. "Had it been a man, I would have driven a dagger in his heart."

"She is not a man. Or I'd have chopped off her legs so she could never stand again." Danny turned to Lacey as he smirked. "I still may if you ever defy me in front of my men again. You best behave unless you find yourself with missing body parts before I rid myself of you. Do you understand?"

Lacey nodded as she felt tears prick her eyes. Her cheek was swelling causing her eye to swell as well. For a moment, her will was broken due to fear of the other pirate's anger. "I feel hungry now, Captain."

Danny undid the scarf around Lacey. He gave her a warning glare before he motioned for another pirate to serve Lacey her meal. They ate in silence. Lacey actually enjoyed the warmth of the meal filling her stomach. She kept stealing glances at Danny as he ate. Lacey found it odd how he ate slowly unlike the other pirates. He even wiped his mouth with a cloth when finished. Lacey bit her lip as she finished eating her meal.

Danny motioned for Jeb to come his way. He whispered in Jeb's ear. Jeb nodded then left the galley to follow Danny's order.

"I am done, Sir." Lacey whispered wanting to get away from the stares of the men towards her. "May I go back to my cabin."

Danny turned to face her. He said in an even tone. "Don't call me sir. I am no gentleman."

Lacey's eye twitched as she looked back at him. "I realize that more daily. However, I am a lady. I do not like the leering of your men."

Danny looked up to his men. All bowed their head quickly adverting their eyes from Lacey. He smirked as his eyes remained on his crew. "I think you put yourself in too high esteem, Mrs. Rinaldi. None are looking your way."

Lacey tightened her fists into tight balls. "Do you find it satisfying to taunt me?"

Danny leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He entwined his fingers before answering. "My lady, the only type of taunting that I would do to you would satisfy you as well as me."

Lacey breathed out. She didn't speak loudly mimicking Danny's quiet tone. It was obvious their banter was meant for only their own ears.

"You flatter yourself."

Danny arched his eyebrow as he gave her a charming smiling. "I do not do myself justice. You, my lady, could not handle me."

"I never." Lacey grabbed her chest feigning shock. At this point, nothing this pirate did would shock her.

"Of course you never." Danny winked. "Because if you did, you would have a permanent smile plastered on that beautiful face of yours."

"I want to go back to my cabin." Lacey demanded as she folder her arms over her chest. "I am not speaking loud enough to challenge your manhood in front of your men. Can not my request be met?"

Danny stood up as Lacey stood. He looked around the table. "Do no harm the girl or any that does will be met with the same punishment as Esau."

Lacey felt Danny wrap his hand around her arm. Her body began to tremble as he escorted her back to the cabin. Lacey held her breath as he pushed her through the door. Surely this would be the night that he had his way with her body. Instead, he nodded to a basket on the bed.

"I noticed in our spoils some perfumes and lotions and healing cremes. Perhaps there is something in there to stop the swelling of your eye. I noticed your skin drying due to the sea air. Oils and lotions are also there. Share with your female friend when she is ready to return." He turned to leave. He stopped as his hand grasped the door. "Do not ever defy me in front of my men. I will give you a pass this time for your ignorance. It will not happen again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Lacey and Sarita sat in the master's cabin watching out of the porthole. Waves had been calm even though both girls felt frightened that any day, their lives were going to take an abrupt change. Neither girl was informed that Captain Danny had decided to release them once they were at a safe port. Danny thought it best to keep them frightened. He felt that gave him more control over them.

Sarita pulled on her tangled hair trying to twist it into some sort of lady like style.

Lacey watched as she sat upon the cot they both shared. She rubbed the perfumed oils on her skin. "Before you tied up your hair to cause the tangles so you could stowaway here, did it lie in soft curls?"

"Yes. Not as lovely as yours. But it was much softer and cleaner." Sarita turned to lie on her belly as she spoke. She was thankful that Lacey was onboard with her. Yet, she knew both came from different stations in life. "I never had fine things like I'm sure you are used to. But I did like to try to dress as a lady. I always wondered what it would look like to have ringlets of curls as you had the first day when you were made captive here."

Lacey laughed a little at Sarita not realizing her hair was not always fancy. "I had ringlets more that day because I was a bride of only two weeks. My chambermaid always made sure to make me beautiful for my new husband."

"I always dreamed someday to marry for love." Sarita stated wistfully as she picked up the oils to sniff. "I would marry a man that loved Ryan of course. However, he would love me as my father loved my mother."

Lacey blinked as she watched Sarita close her eyes in thought. "My mother and father love dearly as well."

"I am sure twas the same with your husband." Sarita dreamily stated. She sighed as the thought of Lacey's life before being captured.

Lacey fiddled with the ring that still adorned her finger. She was surprised the captain had not forced her to give that up to him. "Sometimes, love has to be learned and does not come easily. I appreciated my husband. Loving him is another thing entirely. He is kind and good to my family. Thus, I knew he would be kind and good to me. After all, I am eighteen. That is late in life to marry. You look about my age. Why have you not married yet?"

"I had been married. But twas not for love at all. Twas to keep Ryan and me off the streets. The wretched man did not want Ryan. I had to hide him to keep him from my husband knowing that Ryan remained when he told me to put him in an orphanage. My painful marriage ended when his own sister took his life. My having a place to live also ended. I was blessed it lasted only a year and a half." Sarita inhaled deeply than exhaled just as quickly. "My life was not good. I have done things no lady should do to feed my brother. You would never speak to me if we were not locked away together."

Lacey half smiled as she realized that Sarita was correct. However, she was grateful for Sarita. She kept her sane and less fearful. They had developed a camaraderie due to being on the ship as captives.

"My marriage lasted two weeks before the vile beast, Danny Desai, took me captive. Rico and I were only getting used to the idea of marriage. We had not yet...Ummm. I had not yet learned how to enjoy my wifely duties. The first time was rather painful and sloppy. Therefore, I felt unclean after. The second, I was so nervous and unsure. We had become husband and wife before my capture. I guess I am glad of that I was still not sure why women have to endure such discomfort to please her husband. He allowed me to sleep in his bed waiting for me to feel up to doing my wifely duties. I was thinking I should look pleasing if ever I got over my nerves to do that duty and pretend to enjoy it. He would not touch unless I allowed it. We were only together three times. Due to this, I feel marriages like our parents have seem only fairy tales. Do they not?"

"I suppose they do. I am surprised you were married two weeks yet had not been taken often by your husband." Sarita stared questioningly to Lacey. "That is strange that he gives you a choice in when you are to allow the touch from him."

"Rico said that he wanted me to want him and not force me. He was so adamant about that as if that was of the utmost importance." Lacey twisted the ring on her finger. "When the pirate decides to take me, I will have my purity of being with my husband only stolen away by the pirate. I should have been a better wife in that capacity to Rico."

Sarita noticed how forlorn Lacey looked. She wiggled her toes as she chuckled. "Let us change the subject. If by some way that we were to escape, do you think we will ever be able to be confined by corsets and layers of clothing? I am not sure I could even want binding for my feet."

Lacey laughed as she too stretched out her legs. "I admit that the heat on this ship is overbearing. I could not imagine all the lacing and layers feeling comfortable. We have only the smallest loincloths now." Lacey pulled at her linen dress. "This dress is certainly of the thinnest material."

"It is much better than wool." Sarita twisted her shoulders to get comfortable. "Lacey, I do not want to upset you. But I need to ask this as it has been bothering me."

Lacey rolled to look at Sarita. "Ask. What shall we do if I do anger due to the question? It is not like I can pout and leave the room."

"True." Sarita grinned showing her gums which was unusual for Sarita. She rarely smiled. "If the captain was not such a dreadful man, would you not find him unbelievably striking? I must say I have never in my life seen a man as such."

Lacey's brow furrowed. "The pirate seems vaguely familiar to me. He reminds me of a fantasy I used to play with as a child. However, I have grown from those foolish notions."

"That did not answer my question." Sarita turned to stare at Lacey. "Please. I implore you."

Lacey sighed not willing to admit the truth. "Captain Danny is beautiful if you were to look at the outside only. However, his inner being is so ugly that beauty outside is of no consequence." Lacey remembered the rose in the garden. "I told my sister once that it was strange that some things so beautiful were dangerous to the touch. That is how the captain is."

Sarita grinned mischievously. "I only was looking. I was not thinking of touching."

The girls both chuckled at Sarita's wit. Their laughter was interrupted by their door being unlocked and opened. Archie handed Sarita a large blanket.

"The winds are to pick up tonight. My captain wanted to make sure that you were not cold due to the gusts." Archie shyly glanced at his feet as he spoke. "I hope this will suffice. It was the captain's and is the best he has."

"Is he not afraid of getting cold? Or is he from the pits of Hell? Therefore, he does not feel the cold drafts." Lacey quipped with angry words.

"Lacey, he is trying to be nice." Sarita looked up at Archie. She knew that they were being held captive. Mistreating any of the pirates was foolish on Lacey's part. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"I am Archie." He smiled feeling rather taken with Sarita.

Tyler walked up to the door to see what was taking his younger brother so long. As he approached he heard Lacey's words.

He poked his head through the door. "The Captain has a cold heart indeed. If I were you, Mrs. Rinaldi, I would not try his patience. He is wearing thin as it is. Twould it be better if he chooses to have you warm his bed rather than the covering?"

"You all support him in his evil deeds. Not one of you is brave enough to go against his will." Lacey got up and marched to get in Tyler's face. "Yet, I will not take his insolence."

Tyler scoffed at her. "Woman, that attitude will not win you any favors from our crew."

Tyler shut the door as he and Archie left.

Sarita shook her head at her friend. "Why did you challenge them? They are the only two pirates aboard that seem not to want to cause us harm."

"I usually only challenge the captain." Lacey smiled. She then held up a key. "However, I wanted close enough to get this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm frightened." Sarita admitted as both girls stooped behind some crates peering out over the deck.

"Shh." Lacey held to Sarita's hand. "There is Ryan. Once we get him, we shall try to make it to the small boats hooked to the side." She glanced over at Sarita. She noticed her frightened face. "You do not have to go with me. You can remain here. I do not have ill will with you if you do."

Sarita glanced back at Lacey as she told her biggest fear. "The sea could be more dangerous than the ship."

"Perhaps for you." Lacey raked her hand through her hair trying to keep it from her face. "However, the captain has some strange vendetta against my husband. I am not willing to wait out until he feels the urge to take my body and tortures me as he pleases."

"I will help you to escape. But I will not jeopardize my brother." Sarita explained trying to reassure Lacey. "I will go with you. I will leave Ryan. He is at least fed here."

Lacey nodded as she crawled to another crate. Her knees scraped the wood on the ship as she made her way closer to the small lifeboat. "There is the boat."

"I see it." Sarita blew out air nervously. "Let us go."

Small amounts of rain began to pepper the deck. Lacey could feel herself sliding as she made her way slowly to the boat. "Make haste, Sarita."

"I am trying." Sarita whispered back as she crawled behind her friend. Both girls slid on the ship deck due to the rain.

"We are almost there." Lacey looked back towards Sarita.

Sarita's eyes widened as she stopped suddenly. Lacey slowly turned to stare up at a pirate standing looking down at her.

"The captain said you would be here once we found your cabin empty. You should be thankful that he warned the men that their lives would not be spared if they took either of your bodies." He laughed as he reached for Lacey. He jerked her up by her arm.

Lacey started to fight him but stopped when she viewed his face. "Alfred?"

Alfred let go of her arm. "Lacey Porter? Is this you?"

"Alfred." Lacey threw her arms around her brother in law. "Clara thought you dead. We all thought you dead."

Sarita sat up on her haunches as she watched the pirate pull Lacey back by her shoulders. He stared at her.

"You are Rico Rinaldi's wife?" Alfred spoke in a whisper.

"I am." Lacey reached to touch his cheek to make sure she was seeing the man in front of her. It felt like a dream to her. Alfred was alive. "How did you come to be here?"

Alfred swallowed as he stared at Lacey. "Captain Danny took the merchant ship I worked on as his prize. All men that survived the attack were given a choice to die or serve as his crew. I signed the article to serve as his crewman."

"Why have you not ran from him in all these three years?" Lacey stepped back to stare at Alfred. "Why have you not returned to Clara?"

Alfred looked down at his feet feeling overwhelmed with shame. "My captain has saved my life many times since becoming his crew member. I owe him my life. I would never betray him as such."

"Are you foolish? That scoundrel made you his crew by no choice. Your life would not be put in harm's way if you had not been forced to serve on this ship." Lacey breathed out angrily. "What has that man done to you?"

"He has treated me better than Rico Rinaldi did in his employ." Alfred grabbed Lacey's arm again. "Had your family not been so blinded by his money, you would have seen the real man that he was."

Lacey tried to jerk away. "This captain has brainwashed you. You loved Clara too much to leave her."

"You think as you wish, Lacey." Alfred pulled her until he stood over the crouching Sarita. "Clara only tolerated me of fear of never marrying. She admired me more in her thoughts of my death because I became a hero to her."

Alfred pulled Sarita to her feet. He forced both girls to walk in front of him. He pushed the girls on heading them back to the Master's cabin.

Lacey sniffed as tears mingled with the rain that now had soaked her as well as Sarita. "Do you not want Clara? Do you not love her?"

"Aye. I love her still." Alfred jerked Lacey around to face him. "However, Clara would not have me. I have a pirate's heart now."

"We could escape together." Lacey wiped at her tears. "You could be the real hero to her."

"I will not betray my captain." Alfred closed his eyes. "I will not."

"Alfred, take Ryan's sister back to her quarters. I will deal with Rinaldi's wife. I am sure she is the one that instigated this." Danny stood at the corner of the gallery with his arms crossed over his chest.

He stood only in his trousers which were belted up with leather belt. Lacey recognized the buckle on the belt. Rico had some shipped over to sell to some clothing factories. Alfred had worn that belt when they thought he had died. Now Danny wore it.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Alfred released Lacey's arm.

Lacey grabbed for him. "Alfred. What has become of you?"

Alfred jerked his arm from Lacey. "Obey the captain, my lady."

Lacey stood glaring at Danny after she watched Alfred follow Danny's orders. "You lily livered scoundrel. You have possessed him."

Danny ignored her words. He smirked as he looked up and down Lacey's body. "Your clothing seems to be soaked."

Lacey was angry that the pirate captain did not find offense at her words yet was making comments of her soaked attire. She looked down at herself.

She realized that Danny could see through her attire. "I hate you!"

Danny shrugged as he continued to stare at Lacey's body. "These words upset me how?"

"Codpiece!" Lacey screamed at him as she tried to march past him.

Danny grabbed her by the arm stopping her. He turned her around harshly. "That does not sound like words spoken by a lady."

Lacey couldn't help but to notice Danny's well defined chest glistening with the moisture from the small peppering of rain. She swallowed as she stared at how defined his muscles were and taut his stomach was. Angrily, she stomped Danny's foot. He laughed as he pulled her to him. Her body thudded against his.

"You are but as a small child throwing your tantrum." Danny grinned wickedly as he licked his wet lips. "I think a child needs a lesson taught her."

Danny held her by one arm as he took off his belt with the other. Lacey's eyes widened in horror at Danny's gesture.

"You dare not strike me with that." Lacey tried to jerk free from Danny's grasp.

"No, my lady." Danny leaned in to whisper. His breath tickled her ear heatedly. "You may like that too much."

Lacey tried to smack Danny's face but he was too quick for her. He spun her around hurriedly. He pushed Lacey until she sat on the deck of the gallery. He tied her hands with his belt to a large crate on the deck.

"What are you doing?" Lacey kicked her feet and flailed her body trying to free herself.

Danny peered down at her. "Watching a child throw a tantrum."

"Let me loose, you putrid excuse for a man! Let me loose!" Lacey thrashed her body back and forth.

Tyler stepped up to the gallery. He glanced down at Lacey then back to Danny. He arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"She's a little hot headed. I thought perhaps the rain could cool her down." Danny smirked. "What say you of supplies?"

"Are you seriously going to do your business and leave me tied up like this!" Lacey screamed at them both.

Danny and Tyler ignored her ranting as Tyler answered his captain. "Supplies are getting low. We will have to keep on the lookout for a Schooner or a Merchant Man to build up our supplies."

"Make sure the colors are Rinaldi's ships or those that do business with him." Danny shook his head as his tendrils of hair became soaked. "Let me know."

"I did hear of a ship when I was Pride's Tavern. They are loaded down with spices and other goods." Tyler wiped his forehead with his hand. "The pirates never said if it was Rinaldi's ship. However, he is known to do a lot of business concerning spices and other things that are being shipped to the New World of America."

"That sounds promising." Danny glanced back down to Lacey. She was shivering.

"Do you think she's learned her lesson?" Tyler laughed as he watched the stubborn female shaking due to the cold rain. "I'll leave you to see that she has."

Danny stooped down so that he was eye level with Lacey. He could see how cold the rain was making her. Danny loosened Lacey from her bondage. She stood as her knees shook and her teeth shattered.

"You could have died and caused your female friend's death as well. Quit trying to get yourself killed." Danny pushed back a strand of wet hair from Lacey's face. "I lock you both away because not all men on this vessel would heed my warning of not taking you. I have new crewman due to taking over ships. These men do not respect or fear me as of yet. Do you understand that this was very ignorant of you?"

"I hate you." Lacey said in a shaking voice.

"I think you've already said those words." Danny pulled her to him to try to warm her.

Lacey at first tried to hit him. However when her body was against his, she felt his warmth. Lacey pushed herself closer to him. Her teeth rattled as she buried her head into his chest.

"You disgust me." She whispered as her eyes closed feeling his warm skin against her cheek. His body caused her a warmth on the outside but also an unfamiliar warmth flamed in her stomach.

Danny enveloped his arms around her pulling her so close to his bare chest that they clung together with moisture. "I see that I do."

"You make me want to heave." Lacey sighed out as her fingers danced gingerly on Danny's abdomen.

He was perfect in physique. Lacey was not blind to that. Danny's skin tingled beneath the slight touch of her fingers. He tried to tell himself he missed a woman's touch. Danny tried to ignore the rare beauty that this female possessed. His eyes glanced down at the very moment that Lacey glanced up. There was something so familiar to both of them. There was also a strange burning that seemed to scorch their souls. Their faces were angled looking at one another. As Danny leaned down, Lacey went up on her tiptoes. Their lips could feel the breath of the other.

"You hate me." Danny whispered huskily causing his breath to tease her lips.

"I do." Lacey began to trace up Danny's chest slowly feeling the hard definition of his muscles. She swallowed deeply as her eyes began to flutter shut.

Danny looked down to watch her fingers as they moved up to his pectoral muscle. He noticed the glisten of her wedding band as it reflected off the water.

Danny pulled back as he grabbed her hand from touching his skin. "You really need to rid yourself of this."

Lacey looked at her ring then up to Danny's tightened jaw. "Why have you not taken it from me?"

Danny turned away from her as he released her. "It is to remind myself that you are married to him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The sea didn't remain calm for that week. The ship had left the Pearl River and was headed farther into the South China Sea. Tyler had heard rumor at Pride's Tavern that a ship was headed towards Taipa with a load of spices and clothing. It was good enough spoils to sell and keep their vessel afloat.

Danny raked his hands through his unruly hair. He couldn't get the feeling of Lacey's body soaked by the rain against his own body from his mind. She was beyond beautiful. Danny was entranced by her.

However, no matter how bewitching the female was, Lacey was the wife of Rinaldi. Danny had knew that Rinaldi had taken that body as his own property. That caused an unrealistic envy to churn in his stomach. Rico didn't deserve such a luxury of this gorgeous female's body being held against his body. Danny realized that he didn't deserve that either. He had become a man that no lady would desire. Yet, he desired the lady more than he was willing to admit.

Danny was at the helm leaning over his Captain's wheel lost in his thoughts. He wanted to rid himself of the yearning he was feeling for the female that resided in the master's cabin.

"The storm is brewing from the West." Tyler pointed to the dark horizon.

"I know. Did you get the females their meal?" Danny hadn't been back to the master's cabin. He chose to let Archie and Tyler take care of the females being held captive there. He knew neither of these two men would cause harm to the females. Danny remained helping on deck and in the Captain's cabin. Danny made sure only Tyler, Archie, and Ryan took the females their food. He trusted the Masterson brothers with his life. Ryan was the one girl's brother and still a boy.

"Aye. The raven haired beauty is frightened. She never has been aboard a ship before. No less during a storm. The waters are choppy and causing motion of the ship she isn't used to." Archie leaned against the mast holding the main sail.

"What about the other girl. The one with an angry look?" Danny never took his eyes off the approaching dark clouds.

"Her conversations have me thinking she is a sailor's daughter. She is used to this life." Archie crossed his arms. "They have bathed with the water provided and clothing from the other spoils given them. I was going to ask permission to bring them on deck tomorrow. They want fresh air. Yet, they look enticing. I understand well not to do that."

"The men would want to touch them. Force themselves on them." Danny closed his eyes. He saw Josephine's face again.

"I know." Archie paused. "Do you think a lady such as the long curly haired one would find a man as me worth having?"

"Such as you. How do you mean?" Danny made his mouth curl into a half smile.

"I know my brain. It is ill." Archie shrugged then slumped his shoulders with insecurity.

"Not ill, just not functioning like mine. However, I am of great intelligence." Danny teased. Archie was one of the few that ever saw Danny smile in jest. Archie was special to Danny.

"You tease but tis true. The men voted you captain because of your cunning." Archie sighed in discontented. "I'd never be voted captain."

"Be wise not to. You're too big. No one could bring you down if need be." Danny smiled at the large man. He remembered Archie coming into his life when he was only ten.. When he married Josephine her brothers became a part of his family. Archie was thirteen then.

"You could. Besides, you are but only a couple measurements shorter." Archie grinned boyishly. "But you are the better fighter. You are no longer skinny like before this life of piracy."

"Hard labor does that to a man. Or becoming a man from the boy that I was." Danny chuckled lightly. "Are you thinking about staying at port with her?"

"It has been a few weeks since you've locked them in there. I talk to her every day. She is sweet." Archie couldn't contain his smile. "It will be another four weeks before reaching port again. I was thinking perhaps doing that if she'd have me. You know that I don't want this life forever."

"I know. I bid you good luck." Danny felt the peppering of rain on his bare feet. "Get the men busy preparing for a storm. I have been up over 20 hours. I am going to rest. If the storm gets too out of hand, wake me." Danny walked away feeling the effects of the long day at sea.

His eyes grew heavy as the waves began to crash against the ship. Danny had survived many a storm. He would sleep through this one.

"Captain! Captain!" Danny's sleep was broke because of Tyler's voice. It wasn't like he had sleep that wasn't restless any way. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Josephine's and his son's murders.

"What is it? Is the storm that bad?" Danny rubbed his eyes irritated. He knew he would have wakened if it was that bad.

"No, Captain." Tyler rubbed his neck nervously. He second guessed himself wondering if waking the captain was a good idea. "The girl, Mrs. Rinaldi, I hear her whimpering as I past the cabin."

"So. Why should that bother me?" Danny crossed his arms behind his head. "Why tell me this?"

"It is making Archie upset. You know he can't stand to hear a lady cry. He was there, Danny. He heard our sister's plea yet couldn't get to her. His mind was agile until then." Tyler swallowed nervously fearing the memory would make Danny even angrier.

Danny breathed out. It was true. Archie was only 14 at the time. Danny had just turned 18 himself. Tyler and Josephine were 21. They were all so young. They found Archie rocking in a corner not even trying to escape the fire. Danny carried him out on his back. A frail boy at that time but tall. Time had changed their bodies yet not mended Archie's mind.

"Don't fret anymore about it." Danny got out of bed. He then walked past Tyler. "While the sea rages, I do not want Archie's fear to rage."

Danny grabbed Ryan as he walked by. The boy flinched as Danny grabbed his arm. Danny was a menacing sight. He held on firmly to Ryan's arm as he unlocked the door to the master's cabin.

"Go. Rest with your sister tonight so you comfort her from the storm." He slung Ryan into the room.

Sarita grabbed him. She motherly checked over Ryan for any sign of abuse. She found none. She had raised him since the death of their mother when the boy was born. Sarita was twelve at the time. Yes, she felt like she was Ryan's mother.

Danny walked over and picked up the frightened Lacey. She had been curled up in the corner of the room staring at the flashing lightening. Her ears were covered by her hands to drown out the thunder. But the swaying of the boat still made her think she'd die tonight.

"No...please...not on this night." She begged as Danny carried her out the door. Lacey knew in her heart that someday the vile pirate would take her body as he warned her he would.

His muscular arms held tightly to her squirming body. She kicked and screamed tearing at Danny's hair all the way to his cabin.

"What is he doing?" Tyler started for the captain's cabin.

Archie clasped him on the shoulder. "Danny would never harm a female. You know that. He'd chew up a man and spit him out or not even bother to pee on a man if he was on fire. But Danny would not harm her."

Tyler smiled. He was right. Danny had his chance. Even when his demons were raging the strongest, Danny left the girl alone.

Danny slammed the door to his cabin. He latched it with a resounding thud. Then he pulled off his wet shirt followed by his wet trousers. "Take off your wet clothes."

"NO!" Lacey breathed out heavily. "NO! Did you hear me? You are a putrid excuse of a man! I defy you like all your men are afraid to do!"

Danny smirked as he scrutinized her. "It shows my men are of higher intelligence than you. Or perhaps, they value their life more. Although, I can't blame you. I'd prefer death to being a Rinaldi."

"You say that name with such distain. I'm proud of it. How dare you speak the name as you do!" Lacey backed against the wood of the wall. She put her arm up over her face to protect herself. She feared a slap to the face for being so belligerent.

"I can speak that name as I please. I've earned that right." Danny pushed her body against the wall. His teeth clinched shut. "I...SAID…TO...UNDRESS!"

"NO!" Lacey held her chin up high. She figured it would be knocked back down soon.

"Then I will do it for you." Danny got right in her face. He said with a seething voice. "Do you understand? I will do it for you."

Lacey could feel her chest heaving as her breathing picked up. She bit her lip staring defiantly at the pirate. Her fear was evident in her eyes. Yet, she would never back down and help him in his violation of her.

His breath was right against her cheek. Strangely, he didn't stink as Lacey would expect. He had peppermint breath. She thought that strange for a sailor , no less a pirate. Why was she thinking of his pleasing breath? A cad as himself should never cause a pleasing thought to even pass her mind.

Danny's hand searched for the fastening on Lacey's dress. His eyes never strayed from hers even though he was pushing his body against her tightly to hold her in place. Lacey didn't bother wiggling from him. His hold was too strong and his body too large to fight off his advances. She was too tired and weak from her days at sea.

Before she knew it, Lacey's dress was completely undone. It became a puddle at her feet. His well built chest pressed against her own. The cold air caused her body to react. Or had it? She swallowed pretending to herself that it was of fear. This pirate was clean and great looks. His hands were strong as he took off her clothing. Never glancing down at her now nudeness. He seemed large in every part of his anatomy. Lacey couldn't help but to think in comparison to her husband. Rico was lacking in a lot of areas. Although Rico had never pleased her, she had saw his nudeness as his wife. Yet, she didn't desire him even in Rico's state of undress. Danny caused another effect to her completely.

His eyes were mysterious. Brown, dark green, or plain blue was the only color of eyes she had seen. His eyes were almost black. His eyes were like a night sky when the lightning flashed. His eyes were not blue or green like the waters of the normal sea. Yet his eyes matched the black waters she waded in during early mornings. Lacey had a vague memory that she had seen eyes once before that color. However, she wasn't sure where.

His strong thighs gripped around her toned legs as he undressed her. Each sinewy muscle tightened with Lacey's squirming body. Danny's good looks caused her to inhale sharply. Blast him for having her think such thoughts. Lacey could only think it must be from being connected to Satan. Wasn't Satan considered the most beautiful of the angels?

"Dress in this." Danny's voice said huskily. He turned and handed Lace a dry shirt of his.

Lacey frowned when Danny never looked at her body. He actually turned from her so she could dress. Was there something wrong with her body? Hmmm. Too many days at sea had probably caused him to look at the young cabin boys too much. She thought to herself.

Danny gave her sufficient time. Then he turned to her. "Crawl in the bed."

She started to say no again but when loud clap of thunder sounded. Lacey jumped into the bed pulling the bedding over her body. Danny crawled in next to her. He turned Lacey away from him. He spooned her body to his.

When the thunder and lightning continued along with swaying of the ship and crashing of waves, Lacey shook nervously.

"The sea isn't as angry as it gets." Danny pulled her tighter to him.

He could feel her body shaking and her breathing harder with each sound that the storm made.

"My son feared storms. My son's name was David. His mother would take her hair down and allow him to play in it to sooth him. She'd tell him stories. Her voice was in low whispers as his crying subsided."

Danny never spoke of his wife since the day she died. He spoke only of the revenge for her death. He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"She hated wearing her hair down. She felt it too fuzzy and dry. I thought it fine. It wasn't as soft as yours."Danny raked his hand through Lacey's hair. "We couldn't afford expensive soaps to cleanse with."

Lacey's body relaxed as he spoke.

"Josephine wouldn't lie with me nude. I had to wear a bed shirt. She wore clothes as well. She said that I was too skinny and she too plump." Danny could feel his heart aching with the thought of Josephine. "Her thighs were soft. Not like yours." Danny ran his fingers over Lacey's thigh. "Her stomach was as well not taut like yours." Danny gulped as his fingers played on Lacey's abdomen. "But she wasn't fat. No matter how much I told her that. She thought she was."

Danny didn't plan on touching Lacey's skin. He didn't want his fingers to be making circles on her stomach. He didn't want to think her body was the most beautiful he had seen. That she was the most beautiful.

"What is your name?" He didn't want to touch a Rinaldi causing him desire.

"Lacey." She whispered. Her fright had dissipated as she felt his fingers placing feathery touches on her skin.

Rico never touched her this way. Even when he tried to make her desire him, he never touched her in such manner. Rico's touches weren't pleasing but not bad either. It was just what it was. A wife allowing her husband to touch her.

Although, Rico never forced himself on her. Lacey supposed because he had insisted, she did her wifely duty. She was glad he hadn't insisted a lot of times. However, if the pirate forced her, she felt that was a mistake to not allow her husband the pleasure of his wife only to be taken out of wedlock by a stranger. A seductive looking stranger but a stranger none the less.

Danny's fingers danced upward on her body. He stopped when he felt the swell of her breasts. He'd not touched a female this intimate but his wife. Yes. He had wenches. But if he paid a female, she'd not get pleasure. He'd fulfill his needs only with the wenches. Lacey felt Danny's desire building for her. She wanted to touch him. That scared her. Yes, he was surely Satan's minion. Tempting her so. She was married. This pirate had the bewitching of the devil. She was sure of it. Because her body was pushing back against his.

"The storm ceases." Danny bit his bottom lip trying to control his obvious desire for the female. "Do you wish to go back to your quarters?"

Lacey didn't wish that. She wished to feel the tightness of this man's arms around her. She despised him even more for it. Yet, she was not willing to give up the feeling of this comfort. Therefore, Lacey feigned sleep.

Danny sniffed her hair. He then clinched his eyes tight. He spoke of his wife to a Rinaldi. He disrespected his wife and son. He hated himself for allowing their memory to be tainted by revealing so much to her. He despised the girl more for it. Yet, he didn't want to let her body to be moved from his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Lacey's eyes fluttered open at the sound of soft rain sprinkling above deck. His warmth had left from around her. Danny had left.

The door opened. Lacey's eyes widened expecting to see the captain. Instead, she saw the one she had come to realize was first mate.

"No one is allowed in Captain's quarters. So don't fear. Danny would have them dance the hempen jig." Tyler placed Lacey's breakfast meal in front of her. "Danny said to make sure to eat the fruit. It's going to be a lot because it will soon go bad."

"What does he plan to do with me?" Lacey picked up an apple and took a bite.

"You and Sarita will be released at next port. You must understand. Danny locks you away to protect you." Tyler sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Why did he take me in the first place if he wants to keep me safe. I was safe inside my castle walls?" Lacey licked the juice of the apple off her lips. The taste tingling her tongue due to the sweetness.

"You don't want to know that answer. Just know that a hate rages so deep within him that his soul is darkened. Perhaps, he is doomed for an eternal Hell." Tyler stood up. He headed for the door to leave the girl to her meal.

"It has to do with her, doesn't it? His wife and son?" Lacey spoke up. She wanted to know why the man that held her last night was brutal most of the time but tender when holding her last night.

"Ask your husband on seeing him of what he did to my sister and her babe, Danny's wife and son." Tyler felt anger boil in him. Danny had a right to hate as he did. The girl should know of whom she married. Tyler walked out with those words causing Lacey to ponder what he meant.

Lacey wouldn't believe Rico did anything to them. He was a good man. He treated her very well. Rico didn't even make her be with him and she was his wife. She did her wifely duties out of obligation. However, she was not made to do so. Her family was treated very well by him also. The pirate Danny Desai was mistaken. His clouded judgment of what ever happened to his family had to be the answer.

Danny hadn't slept so peaceful in many years. Not only had the storm of the sea stopped raging, momentarily, Danny's heart ceased its rage as well.

"You look well rested, my Captain." Tyler nodded to the captain's wheel. "I'll take over if you like."

"You were up half the night manning the ship in the storm." Danny slid his long fingers around the wooden wheel.

"Yes, we rode out the storm as you always make us due to no safe port being near." Tyler leaned his body down to grasp the ship's railing.

"Good call." Danny looked over the horizon. "We should run into the merchant ship just over the horizon."

"Aye." Tyler nodded.

"Prepare the gunners. Get your gullies and muskets ready. Make sure that the axes are sharpened. Have the cabin boys head to crew's quarters along with the powder monkeys." Danny could feel his heart race.

Nothing made his heart beat race with excitement more than an impending siege of another ship. Except touching her body. Danny shook his head. Those thoughts weren't allowed. They were wrong in every discernment. He shouldn't enjoy touching the wife of Rico Rinaldi. Danny turned and marched to his cabin. He pushed open the door. She still sat in his shirt. Danny's chest heaved in and out with anger at himself. He had to prove to himself and her that he didn't really want her.  
He was just lonely from the days at sea. He hadn't taken pleasure in a wench due to thinking he would force her. That he couldn't do. It was not even in him to be that evil.

Danny grabbed Lacey's arm and brutally pushed her against the bed. "I don't want you!"

Lacey raised her chin in pride knowing that the brutal pirate had returned. She would not take his hate aimed at her anymore. She breathed out in a shattered breath when Danny climbed in bed beside of her. He placed his upper body over her upper body.

"NOR I you! My flesh would crawl at your touch!" Lacey's words spit at Danny. She squirmed beneath Danny causing the shirt she was wearing to ride up and reveal the flesh of her thighs.

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Danny pushed her hands above her head holding them with one hand tight around her wrists. That mouth, that was formed by beautiful plump red lips, begged to be tasted.

"You don't cause fear to rise in me!" Lacey flinched as he squeezed her hands tighter. "You are but a beast that needs spangled in chains."

"And you are but a female that allows herself to be touched by a man that is even below a beast." Danny was on top her fully now. His body was parallel with hers.

"Don't dare even compare yourself to Rico. You will be found lacking." Lacey retorted. She soon wished she had not.

Danny's fist went beside her head. He hit the cot mattress harshly with more anger than Lacey had ever seen in any man. She blinked and cringed away from Danny.

"Rico Rinaldi is a murdering rapist. I should not have kidnapped you. Nay, I should've slit him from groin to throat as he did my infant son. I should've raped you in front of him as he did my wife in front of Archie. Only you'd have screamed in pleasure instead of pain." Danny was screaming in her face.

His hot breath spewed anger at the beautiful female beneath his large body. His fist pounded the side of the bed with each sentence.

"YOU LIE!" Lacey screamed as tears surfaced. Rico had not even forced her and she was his wife. Why would he force another woman? That was not the man she knew as her husband.

"You cry for him. He's worthy of no tears. I cried for my son and my wife. But I'll never shed another tear because of that man. You speak of me as I am a beast. Yet, I couldn't take you. I couldn't force myself upon you for the fear in your eyes. How much fear did my wife show him when he murdered our son before her? How much fear did she show on her face when three of his men took her body after he had already?" Danny's face was red and his voice fiery.

"NO! It is a mistake. It is a mistake." Lacey squirmed beneath Danny's long muscular legs. Tears poured down her cheeks as she thought of Danny's words. He had to be mistaken. She would never have married a man such as that. NEVER.

"Archie was there. He saw it all. They held him while they did these things. He was her fourteen year old brother. Rico Rinaldi told him his name. Said to remember it." Danny ran his hand up Lacey's shirt slowly. "He said that my brother would be screaming his name."

Despite the words coming from Danny's mouth, he had calmed from screaming them. He was now telling his story with a calm husky voice. His mind no longer on his rage but the fact that a beautiful female lay beneath his own body.

Danny thrust up against Lacey's body. His hands taunted her as he moved towards her inner thigh. She gasped at his touch. His touch elicited a moan from her as well.

Suddenly anger subsided in them both. Instead their bodies heated at the closeness of each other. Danny's hands feeling of her caused Lacey's emotions to change from anger to desire. Danny's own anger had taken a different course as well. Lust had taken over his mind pushing the anger away.

"Perhaps, I should have his wife scream my name in pleasure instead." Danny's voice softened even more and came out in a low seductive growl.

"Captain,the ship is in sight." Tyler stood in the door. Danny hadn't latched it.

"Very well." Danny rolled off of Lacey feeling immediate disappointment of not having her body near his. He stood up and grabbed his dagger and pistol.

Lacey lay sprawled on the bed unsure of what had just happened. Fear or lust or fear of lust.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lacey prayed as she heard the sounds of clanking metal and screams of dying men. She prayed for his safety. She told herself it was because he was a good captain as far as keeping them all alive. If he died, then another, who didn't care to let the men have her or Sarita, may take charge. She found her prayers were soon answered when Danny came tumbling in to the cabin. He was covered in blood to the extent that his face had splattered speckles of blood on it.  
Danny plopped to the bed falling like a tree cut down in its prime. His hands still clung to the dagger as his knuckles whitened around it. His long sword had blood trailed clear up to its hilt.

Danny's eyes blinked but never moved from staring at the ceiling. His chest heaved in and out. Lacey could do nothing but stare.

"Captain, the spoils are locked away in the bottom deck to be separated once counted." Tyler's face was pale with fear. He cleared his throat. "Sir, the few sailors you left alive request to be a part of the crew. They said they will gladly bestow their loyalty to you."

Danny continued to not move his eyes. Tyler ran his hands through his hair awaiting an answer.

"Take care of it." Danny barely spoke above a whisper. "Have them sign the articles."

His presence was so still yet so overpowering that it stifled the air in the room. His eyes would blink once in awhile alerting Lacey that he was alive. Lacey looked up. She noticed Tyler's hands shaking as well as his legs trembling.

Tyler breathed out in shaky voice. "Sir, the ship. What do we do with it? It is a good ship."

"It doesn't provide our needs. Take what you can. Then burn it." Danny still never moved his eyes from the ceiling.

"Aye, sir." Tyler walked out still shaken. Therefore, he unwittingly left the door open.

Lacey could hear whispers from the deck. Whispers that dare not have been spoken if they knew the captain's door was open.

"That was the worst massacre I've seen in my twenty years at sea." The voice of an old sea dog spoke in a frightened whisper.

"Captain Danny was angry today. Those men paid for his wrath. He killed more men than five of us put together." Another voice. Another pirate.

"He was being attacked." Archie's voice was angry as he took up for his captain. "Should've he died instead?"

"The colors were Rinaldi's colors. The captain's anger was worse due to that. However, today his anger was more hate than I've seen in any man even our own captain." A gunner wiped his brow as he spoke with shaky words.

"We attacked because of his ferocious manner. We feared for our lives and so acted." Another frightened voice spoke.

"Mind your new position. Danny is now your captain. He is well respected. And very feared by us all. Your own captain died at his hands." Tyler's voice was still shaky.

Danny had killed more men than was necessary. His rage was evident to all who saw his cutlass slice and his dagger stab. He moved quickly and they died quickly. That was Danny's own strange mercy to the men. They die without pain.

Lacey blinked again feeling numb and frightened at the words spoken about Danny by both the crew he had captured and his own crew. Her thoughts ceased momentarily, when Sarita was tossed into the room landing on her hands and knees.

"Help the raven haired one clean up my captain." A pirate with long beard and long tangled hair stated. He then shut the door.

Danny still held his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Is he alive?" Sarita walked over to him.

"Yes. Blood of another never satisfies the taste for revenge." Lacey stated. "Captain Danny is known for his brutality."

Danny's hand came up and grabbed Lacey's wrist tightly. "Speak not of my life."

"I dare not say a thing." She winced as he squeezed tighter. Her heart raced as blood stained her wrist from his hand.

"What say of me?"Danny never adverted his eyes from the ceiling.

"You say not to speak. Then you ask." Lacey was afraid. She wasn't sure what to do. This man frightened her more now than when his body lay on her. He was not the same one that lay behind her calming her in the storm.

"I ask for an answer. What do you know of the pirate Danny Desai?" He growled.

Sarita spoke up seeing the fear in Lacey's face. She figured the captain had already had his way with Lacey. "I hear that Danny Desai is seven foot tall. He has the face of an angel. The body of a god. But the heart that beats within him is of a demon."

Danny dropped Lacey's hand. His hand just hung almost lifeless.

"That is a lie." Lacey submerged a rag in water and then pulled it out. She began to wipe Danny's face. "He isn't seven foot tall."

A small smile curled on Sarita's lips. She hoped the captain wouldn't kill them for their banter. Danny never moved nor acknowledged them. Lacey's hands began to shake as she unbuttoned Danny's blood soaked shirt. She ran her hand over the wetness of the tacky blood on his arms to his hand still grasped around the dagger. Her small fingers tenderly pried his whitened fingers from the dagger's handle. It fell from his hand causing a clank of metal hitting bare wood floor. His storm was raging full force although the sea was now calm. Maybe it was time to return the favor of soothing him as he did her the night before.

Lacey pulled off Danny's bloodied shirt. Sarita rinsed the cloth from the blood as Lacey wiped him down. He still didn't move. She reached down and unbuckled Danny's trousers. Sarita frowned sideways. She could tell Lacey was timid in her actions. Her body trembled in fear that any moment the captain would stop his stare. Thus, he'd slap either girl for being near while he was still with anger seething in his heart.

Lacey pulled the belt out slowly dropping it beside the dagger on the floor. Her small hands tried to force off his pants. Sarita finally gave in and helped remove his trousers. All that was left of his clothing was the long underpants that lay beneath his trousers. Even they were soaked in blood. And the blood was still soaking into the material.

"Captain Danny, you have a wound." Lacey could see the material gaping on his left leg. "Your underpants have to be removed."

"So take them." Danny was too exhausted to care or to think about Lacey's hands removing his clothing.

Sarita and Lacey removed Danny's underpants. She cleaned his wound just above the knee. Luckily, it wasn't too deep. Lacey looked up to see Sarita staring wide eyed. She followed Sarita's stare. Then she grabbed a blanket to toss over Danny's nakedness. She felt a strange sense of possession over him. She too had glanced up to check out his manhood. But Sarita should not have as far as Lacey was concerned.

As Lacey continued to take the rag over every valley on his chest, she gulped. Danny was soon asleep. But Lacey continued to clean the blood from his body.  
Her hands were no longer nervous because he slept. Yet, her trembling came unexpectedly as she watched the water trickle from the rag down the valley on his chest. His belly sunk in and out with heavy breathing. Lacey licked her lips. Without hesitating, Lacey traced the bead of water sliding down the patch of hair under his belly button. Her finger quivered as it followed. She stopped at the covers edge wanting so to dip her finger below and continue down. Lacey stopped and closed her eyes. Who was she to touch the captain like this? She was married. Yet, this man's body lured her to touch more than she had ever been tempted. She steadied her breathing before rinsing the rag. She continued to take all remnants of his killing spree from his tanned skin.

"It is true." Sarita whispered so not to wake the captain. "He has a body of a god."

Lacey never answered. Instead a tear trickled down her face. She was unsure why she was crying. But deep down she knew that she cried for herself being so weak as to want to touch this man. This evil man who kidnapped her from her home and killed the men on the merchant ship, caused her body to burn inside as hot as the fire pits she was bound to go if she didn't stop the thoughts of him.

"I'm sorry. I guess his body taking you is upsetting." Sarita sat in the chair once she saw the captain clean of blood.

"He never took me. He was…" Lacey hesitated. The word sounded strange but it fit the circumstances. "a gentleman."

"You both may return to the master's cabin." Tyler poked his head through the door.

Sarita stood up. She turned to look at Lacey.

"I'll stay with your captain. He has wound I should tend to so he doesn't lose his leg." Lacey glanced at Sarita hoping that Sarita understood her silent stare. She knew that the wound was small and in need of little care.

"Shall I get the surgeon?" Tyler questioned in a worried tone.

"No." Lacey swallowed as she took her eyes over Danny's entirity. "I'll take care of him."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Danny's eyes fluttered open as bright sun assaulted his sleep. He rolled over to see Lacey curled up in a chair beside his bed. He drew in a deep breath when an aching hit his chest of Lacey not being in bed with him. Danny then remembered his violence of the day before. He looked down his body which was clean from blood. A thorough cleansing made his body feel fresh and invigorate.

Danny leaned up on his elbows. His shoulder was strangely sore. Then he remembered a sailor had hit him with a hammer in the shoulder. That sailor paid with his shoulder being sliced away with the swiftness of Danny's cutlass. He pulled his dagger from the floor. He wrapped his blanket around his waist. Then he pulled a small mirror from a chest at the bottom of his bed. He poured a small amount of fresh water into a bowl. Archie was always so adamant about getting Danny fresh water in his cabin every morning. Danny lathered his face with soap before reaching the knife to cut his beard. Lacey had opened her eyes to watch him. She didn't stir for fear of him. Danny was a man to be feared. No matter how one viewed him, he was still a pirate.

Danny groaned as he took the knife across his cheek. He winced as pain shot down his shoulder.

"I can do that for you." Lacey whispered with shaky voice.

Danny glanced back over his shoulder. It even hurt to turn his neck. His eyes traveled quickly over the skin peeking out from under the shirt she wore.

His smirk had returned as he asked. "So you can slit my throat?"

"No. Though that does make it more appealing." Lacey smiled although she shouldn't given her circumstances. She stood up and walked to him.

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed. He then scooted back on the bed. He stared up at Lacey before handing her the dagger. Lacey's delicate hand took the knife. Her hand shook slightly as she stepped closer to him.

"Don't shake. Unless you really do plan to cut my throat." Danny placed his hand over hers trying to calm her.

"I'll need to be closer." Lacey breathed in causing her chest to rise and fall.

The buttons of her shirt had managed to open slightly during her night of fitful sleep. She hadn't noticed the opening. However, Danny did. He opened his legs and pulled her between his taut thighs. Lacey drew in her bottom lip slightly. She then scraped the sharp dagger over Danny's face. His tanned skin came into view as the blade slid down his face. Lacey leaned back to rinse the blade. Danny's eyes went immediately to her cleavage that was showing as she leaned down to rinse the dagger.

He fought his own urges to touch her silky skin. She was so delicate and vulnerable. It made Danny want to hold her and cradle her against his body in making love.  
Danny closed his eyes. He didn't make love to women. He only pleasured himself on wenches. No. This wife of Rico Rinaldi would not tempt him into wanting her to scream his name in ecstasy. No matter how fair a maiden she was, Lacey still was a man's wife who Danny loathed.

Lacey watched as the blade raked across Danny's strong jaw. Slowly, his manly features were being drawn out as his beard disappeared. His thick lips moistened by his tongue caused her to want to touch them. She took the pad of her thumb across his lips softly. Danny's eyes looked at her quizzical.

"Lather was on your lip, captain." Lacey made an excuse. A lie. She couldn't resist touching his lips.

Taking a chance of getting his throat cut, Danny placed his hands on her waist. Then he pushed down his hands to Lacey's hips. He then slipped his hands to her back. He pulled her closer very slowly. His hands caressed her back. Lacey's breath hitched in her lungs at his actions. However, she didn't try to move or fight his advances. The more the dagger took off his beard. The more she wanted to touch his gorgeous face.

"You breathe heavily." Danny spoke with a voice laced with a husky lust. "Are you still thinking of slitting my throat?"

"I am nervous that it tempts me." Lacey answered in a whisper. He was tempting her but not to hurt him.

"Dare do it." Danny said lowly. Death would probably free him from the man he had become. His personal living torment may finally be put to rest if he had eternal slumber.

"Why? You will take me to port and free me." Lacey fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke. "Why should I kill?"

"Then a Rinaldi can be responsible for the death of the entire Desai family at Macau. I am the last of my kin there." Danny didn't sound angry. Instead, he sounded tired. He was so tired of the pain.

"You are mistaken." Lacey's face turned red with anger which showed even on her dark skin. "You are the devil. You make me forget what a beast you really are!"

"BEAST!" Danny grabbed her hand. His anger growing as jealous taunted him with the fact that this woman was married to Rico Rinaldi. "You let a man such as him touch you. Take you."

Danny threw the dagger down to the ground after he pried it from her long slender fingers. The clanking of the metal echoed inside the Captain's quarters.

"Yes. I gladly gave him my body!" Lacey simpered as she spoke the lie. "Something you'll never be able to obtain."

Danny grabbed her waist tighter. He pulled her to him. "You like what you see. I can see it in your eyes."

"You dream in that confused mind of yours." Lacey raked her hand up Danny's bare back. Her body was doing opposite of her words spoken.

"Do I?" Danny pulled her to his lap. His cockiness oozed from his perfect lips. "Do I dream? Or do you deny?"

Danny pulled Lacey's hand to touch his bare chest. Her eyes filled with want as she slowly raked her hand down his chest. She slid her hand across his taut abs enjoying every inch of his skin. Lacey knew there was no way she was feeling more than lust for the man. Lust was Satan's doing and Danny was a spawn of Lucifer as far as many were concerned. Lacey told herself that she didn't care for the small glimpses of the man behind the pirate. Those glimpses showed a different man. A man who knew how to be kind and protective. No, Lacey was only physical attracted due to his manly prowess. That is what she must tell herself to ease the guilt of wanting Danny's companionship at night

"I deny nothing. For I want nothing of a pirate." Lacey whispered as she allowed her hand to sinfully touch Danny's skin.

"I want nothing of a woman that would allow a boy such as Rico to touch her." Danny's voice grew heavy with desire. He allowed his hand to push up her shirt as his fingers played on her thighs.

"Boy. He is a man." Lacey leaned closer. "He showed me." Once again, she lied to the pirate. She didn't enjoy her duty to her husband thus she rarely looked at Rico's nudity.

"I could show you more." Danny scraped his fingers over Lacey's shoulder pushing her shirt so that it exposed the skin of her shoulder. He allowed his other hand to remain up her shirt and on her thigh.

"You'd have to force me." Lacey squirmed in Danny's lap trying to get closer to him.

"You'd beg me." Danny leaned and whispered in Lacey's ear.

He licked her ear canal slowly as he spoke. His hot breath caused shivers to travel throughout Lacey's body. She had decided he was evil without a doubt now. Never would she want a pirate to keep touching her skin or to taste her neck. Why hadn't he tasted her neck? He was so close. She wanted to pull Danny to her and beg him to taste her lips with his own.

"Are you going to force me?" The question sounded more like she was begging him to take her than a question in fear.

"Are you going to beg me?" Danny leaned closer. His tongue flickered against her neck as Lacey wanted him to do.

"Never." Lacey breathed out wanting to beg as the pirate told her to do.

"Then I shall never take you." Danny pushed her from his lap.

Lacey landed with a thump to the floor. Danny stood towering over her. He looked down at her with a smirk. She swallowed as she looked up at him.

"I hate you more each day I spend on this ship." She said as she attempted to stand. The sway of the boat caused her to fall back down on her haunches.

Danny crossed his arms as he looked down at her. "Do you honestly think I care if a Rinaldi hates me? My hate has grown for the Rinaldi name for five years. My hate has festered inside of me for so long that I know nothing but hate."

Lacey leaned off her thighs as Danny started to walk away. She angrily stuck out her foot. Danny's foot hit hers causing him to trip forward. He caught himself on the edge of his cot. He turned to her. Lacey swallowed as she stubbornly looked up at him.

"You think you are brave." Danny gritted his teeth. "All you are doing is proving your ignorance, Lacey."

Danny walked up to her and pulled her up by her wrists quickly. Her body collided with his. Her breath was knocked from her chest due to the rock hardness of his body. She closed her eyes as he squeezed her jaw tightly.

"Do not tempt me to harm you." Danny breathed into her ear. "I have proven I have no qualms with causing you pain. I have been kind not to maroon you rather than put up with your spoiled bratty ways."

He pushed Lacey backwards by her chin. She once again fell to the floor. Danny took the covering from his body and allowed it to fall to the floor. Lacey's eyes widened at the sight of Danny's nudeness. How could a man be so abrasive as he?

Danny scoffed. "For a female to hate as you do, you seem to relish ogling at me."

Lacey scrambled to her feet. She stated huffily. "You dream. The conceit you hold has made you wish I would give you a gander. I was only thinking how truly depressing it is that you were not stabbed with another man's sword."

"While you make up your tales, clean this mess up." Danny opened a chest that sat at the end of his cot. He pulled out fresh trousers to put on.

"I am not your maid to do your bidding. Clean up your own mess." Lacey pushed off the floor before making her way to sit back in the chair. "Perhaps I should go back to the master's cabin with Sarita so you can get started cleaning up the blood trail you made last night."

Danny glanced at her. Lacey was confused of the look he gave her. He seemed oddly disappointed and not angered as she thought he would be.. "You may go to visit her if you must." Danny raked his hands through his hair before tying it in a bun to keep it from tangling in the sea wind. "You can do as you please. I have many a crew member to do my bidding. You probably never raised your hand to clean anyway."

Lacey bit her lip. "I am exhausted. I feel I would like to sleep here due to that."

"As you wish." Danny turned and left Lacey with her thoughts.

Lacey closed her eyes. It seemed she prayed often since being captured. Only her prayers had changed. Once she prayed for her safety from the pirate. Now she prayed for safety of her thoughts of the pirate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lacey had washed the dagger and placed his clean basin of water on the small table. She even cleaned as he had asked to prove that she was self sufficient. The bedding was changed and the floor swabbed. Lacey had relaxed into a nice slumber before Archie had escorted her to see Sarita. Then Lacey was brought back to the captain's quarters to eat lunch with him. It was strange how they both enjoyed the other's company without admitting to it. Danny ate only mentioning that the day was a mild weather day. Then he cleaned up his own mess before he started out the door of his cabin.

"May I come out with you?" Lacey glanced up. Once again both changed their tones with one another. It was as if they forgot their earlier anger and frustration of desiring each other. "The cabin air stifles me. Please." Lacey batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you do that always?" Danny turned and crossed his arms.

"Do what?" Lacey smiled flirtatiously as her dimples made an appearance on her cheeks. They had battled back and forth between anger and flirting so often that the lines were beginning to blur.

"Think that your looks get you what you want." Danny leaned against the door frame. He crossed his ankles as he twirled his mustache.

"I...I just want air." Lacey was embarrassed. She didn't realize she was flirting. It was to please him rather than to get her request.

"Stick to my side. Men will not be as good as I or my brothers in law." Danny nodded for her to join him.

When she walked out, all the eyes stared at her. But when Danny looked their way, they diverted their eyes quickly. The men were unsure what the girl was to their captain if it be his slave, his willing lover, or his abused. All they knew was this creature was the captain's as far as they were concerned. Each decided to keep their manhood as long as they could rather than tempt Danny to rid them of it.

Lacey closed her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair. She felt hands on her shoulders. Strong large hands.

"Open your eyes." Danny leaned and whispered into her ear.

Lacey opened her eyes. Danny turned her with his hands still on her shoulders. The sun was cascading over the water where dolphins played. She smiled watching the dolphins play. She glanced back at Danny to thank him for allowing her to see outside of the cabin. When she did, their eyes met.

"Your eyes." She whispered as she thought of Danny's dark eyes compared to the light eyes of her father. Those eyes reminded her of someone but she was not sure who.

"What?" Danny pulled her tight against him. Her back against his chest caused a moan to exit his mouth.

"Nothing." Lacey whispered.

The water reminded her of more peaceful times in her youth. Those times were of adventures at sea. She had a vivid memory of a young man by the docks years ago. Suddenly, Lacey felt her heart ache. Was he the man from her dreams? Had she spent her lifetime as a child dreaming of this same man? Or was being held captive by him causing her imagination to run wild? However, she had fantasized forever of this man of her dreams. She only gave up the fantasy for the reality of marrying Rico. Her thoughts of the stranger on the docks were broken by Danny's voice.

"The sea is calm today." Danny leaned down. "You feel that?"

"Yes. I feel the calmness." Lacey relaxed against Danny's chest.

Tyler watched in almost disbelief as Danny ran his hands down Lacey's arms. Danny's eyes studied her shoulders,her breasts,anything of her that was visible to Danny from her back. Yet, she was unaware of his gazing.

Danny's face looked at peace. Tyler hadn't seen that for five years. A Rinaldi caused the storm raging in Danny's heart. A Rinaldi's wife was causing the storm to cease. Danny's chin went to the crown of Lacey's head. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you do?" Lacey whispered as she let herself relax in his arms. "Why hold me as such?"

"Making sure you don't fall. The ship deck is slippery." Danny pulled her tighter wanting to feel the softness of her against him.

"That is why you don't wear shoes when on ship?" Lacey had noticed Danny stripping off his boots when not in battle or on land.

"Yes. Look. All the men are barefoot." Danny circled his thumbs on Lacey's waist.

"I never noticed the other men. I only take note of you." Lacey watched a dolphin flip carefree in the water.

"Why are you taking note of me?" Danny still allowed his fingers to caress Lacey's skin.

"Because you are the one that holds my life in your hands." Lacey reached for Danny's hands from around her waist. She pulled his hands out and caressed them with her fingers. "These strong hands have taken many lives. Now they can choose to protect my life or cease it to be."

"You're safe, Lacey. I will leave you at shore." Danny assured her. "I have no use for you."

"And I have none for you. I only long to be with Rico again." Lacey felt the lie run off her tongue. But she was unsure why it felt like an untruth. Danny saying he had no use for her caused her heart to ache in an unfamiliar fashion.

"I ask but one request from you while on my ship." Danny turned her to look at him. He placed his index finger under her chin then angled her face to look at him.

"What shall that be?" Lacey stared at his eyes. His enticing eyes.

"That your husband's name never again be mentioned in my presence. My hate for him grows even more knowing he has a devoted wife while he took mine." Danny stared deeply at her.

He swallowed feeling his throat becoming parched due to the large eyes looking back at him. His memory took him to the small child he had caught in his arms. He didn't know why that memory flashed in his mind. Yet, he didn't care. All he knew was those eyes held so much beauty it caused his breath to hitch in his lungs.

"That is fair." Lacey wanted badly for his lips to meet hers. Shame! A wife of a gentleman was being drawn into temptation by a pirate.

"Cap'n, the spices will ruin due to the storm if we don't get them to port soon." A very large pirate with dark skin approached.

"We can head to Barnaby's Point, Sir." Tyler looked down from the upper deck. "I'm sure someone will take them off our hands to sell in more suitable ports."

"Very well. The men would love to gamble their spoils away for some fun any way. Prepare the spoils for each man." Danny pulled Lacey by her hand towards the master's cabin.

"Captain, I liked to stay in the cabin with you." Lacey pulled back when she noticed he was heading her back to the master's cabin to be with Sarita.

"Why?" Danny turned to look at her. His face told of his confusion. Surely, this lovely creature didn't want to be near him as he did her.

"The girl, Sarita, is why. She doesn't care for my wealth. Also, Archie loves to talk to her but he is shy around me." Lacey couldn't think of any real excuse. It was hard to rationalize it herself. All she knew is she felt safer with him around. Even though, he was the one that brought her here to kill her.

"Very well." Danny tried not to smirk as he continued to hold her hand leading her to his cabin.

"Are we to be let off port early?" Lacey questioned as they entered into the captain's quarters. She wasn't ready to be freed from him. She wanted to hate her own thoughts of missing the pirate that held her hand with his.

"Not this port. It is a pirate's haven. Danger would exist there. I best have you and Sarita dress as men or wenches. The pirates won't bother either. Especially, if they think I've already paid for your services for the night. If you are dressed as a boy, they may steal you for their own swab. Therefore, a wench may have to do."

"Do you have wenches clothing on board?" Lacey glanced at Danny as he paced around the small room.

"I can obtain some. I'm a pirate. I know how to steal large treasure. Acquiring a prostitute's dress shouldn't be too difficult." Danny laughed at the naivety in his captive.

"Why not leave me here?" Lacey glanced around. She ran her hands over the bed linens nervously. "On board?"

"The men will be cleaning the ship and gathering more supplies. You'd only be in the way. I think shore would be good for a meal and a bath." Danny lit a candle in the middle of a table beside his cot.

"A bath sounds divine." Lacey sighed as her thoughts suddenly went to bathing with Danny. Once again, she hated herself for such a thing. What had she become due to this man?

"I keep water. I spend a lot of my spoils on fresh water to drink from and bathe in." Danny sat on the bed. He pulled Kristin into his lap.

"Yes. You are a clean pirate." Lacey snickered at those words. She didn't even hesitate or pull away at Danny putting her in his lap. "I never thought that possible."

"I never thought it possible to have a lady sit in my lap again." Danny let his eyes stray up and down Lacey's body. His hands slightly ran up her body where his eyes had traveled.

"You have to kidnap a lady to get her to. A lady may fear you so much as not to move from your lap." Lacey quipped. Her skin heated with his touches.

"A lady wouldn't have asked to stay in a pirate's cabin with him." Danny retorted.

"A real pirate would have already had me." Lacey wished she could suck those words back in.

"You know nothing of pirates." Danny refuted. However, he never took his hands from touching her.

"I know they are filthy sea rats who care not to bathe. Pirates are nothing but freebooters who take a man's hard earned loot." Lacey closed her eyes. She wondered if he'd smack her again as when she first met him. Yet, somehow she knew he'd not. "Pirates are full of poxy and their main concern is drink, gambling, and wenches."

"You are a drivelswigger and a landlubber. You believe what you read too much. Although most is true. Poxy is more on land than sea. We die of scurvy or starvation far more than we do of rats' diseases or other things." Danny teased before bringing his hand up to her face. His finger traced her jawline.

He knew disease was high on the sea. But he had tried to keep his ship clean as possible from the diseases that plagued the pirate's life.

"So you admit then that strong drink, gambling, and wenches are your main goals in life." Lacey wiggled on Danny's lap trying to get closer to him.

"No. I like to keep my booty. I enjoy a strong drink. Aye. Gambling is a waste of my hard work. Wenches are few in my experiences. For I only need them to service me once in a great while." Danny waited for her reaction.

"You speak of ladies as such." Lacey turned to face him. "You have no care for them."

"I speak of wenches as such. They chose that life. I don't really like to touch a female that makes being with men part of their life. I'd prefer not to touch them. Although, I allow them touching me in some ways." Danny didn't mind shocking her. She wasn't getting off his lap as long as they talked.

"How do you not touch them?" Lacey frowned.

"How many times has your husband had you?" Danny brushed a stray hair from Lacey's face as he questioned her.

"We were only married two weeks before you brought me here." Lacey didn't know how to reply. She didn't want the pirate to know she was rarely touched with no knowledge of how to make love to a man.

"If I were to …." Danny stopped. He wanted to tell her if she were his wife of two weeks, he'd have made love to her more than once each day of those two weeks. They would have blissfully collapsed each night after making love.

"What were you saying?" Lacey placed her head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny placed his finger under Lacey's chin. Again he tilted her head up to look at him. "You are naïve. That is all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lacey curled up on the captain's bed as she listened to the clamor outside of the captain's quarters. She pulled the covering over her hoping to ease herself into a false sense of security. Her mind raced with knowing that she was letting this pirate get under her skin. What was he doing to her?

The sun beat down on the deck of the bow of the boat. Danny turned the ship slowly heading to the pirate haven. He watched as his men busied themselves around him. Danny's jaw twitched as his heart ached deep within his chest. The vixen, Lacey, was getting to him. Her soft skin and piercing eyes had him fantasizing of holding her body next to his. He longed to please her. Yet, he hated himself for that notion.

A man with a fresh scar made his way up slowly to Danny. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Captain." The man's word came out shaky. "Your first mate sent me here to ask my duty."

Danny looked down at the man. His face was familiar. Danny realized he had put the scar on the man's face during their last piracy.

"What were your duties on your ship?" Danny glared down at the man, who was shaking as he spoke. "Did you sign the articles?"

"Yes, sir. I did sign it." The man stared at his feet. "As far as my duties, I was in charge of keeping track of supplies so that when we were at port, we knew what to purchase."

Danny chuckled slightly. He then spoke with words laced in sarcasm. "That job will be difficult here. However, I see your coward's way would keep you from aiding in a fight. We steal what we lack. Will you tell us what to steal to keep our ship stocked?"

"I will do whatever you request of me." The man still stared at his feet. His fright of Danny was obvious.

"Swab the deck as of now. I will put you to work when we get closer to port helping organize the supplies." Danny turned back to the captain's wheel.

Lacey heard Danny's voice outside the door. She peered out to see Danny's back facing away from her. She knew she had an adventurous heart. She had accepted that years ago. She stepped out on to the deck and quickly made her way to Danny. Her bare feet padded up behind him. She lightly touched his back.

Danny turned to stare at her. He pushed back her hair from her face as his voice showed concern for her. "What are you doing out of the captain's cabin?"

Lacey shrugged as she coyly bit her bottom lip. "I thought I could see more dolphins at play."

Danny's mouth turned up into a cocky smile. "You lie, my lady. I think you wanted to see me."

"As I have said, you dream. I believe your brain is ill." Lacey folded her small arms over her chest. She had changed into a linen dress that Danny had retrieved for her from the spoils of the attacked ship.

Danny turned his body to her. He brushed his hands over her arms. "Tis probably true for I must be insane to have let a spoiled child such as you on my ship."

Lacey again bit her bottom lip as she took her hands up his arms. She stopped to trace small circles on his bicep. "You don't wear a shirt today. The sun is very hot. Will not your skin burn?"

"My skin has already tanned in the sun. Besides, my skin is dark already due to my father. Why do you worry for me?" Danny teased as he pulled her towards him.

"I only wish to see your skin redden with the scorching sun. I hoped to watch you restless in sleep because your skin aches." Lacey smiled at her quip.

Danny leaned forward. His hot breath tickled her ear. "So you plan on watching me sleep. Does that mean you will be in my bed this night?"

Lacey gasped as she stepped back from him a couple of steps. "You are abhorrent."

Danny laughed as he stepped closer to her bridging the gap that she had made between them. "You are an unpleasant child."

"If I be such a child, why do you find me enticing?" Lacey whipped back her hair over her shoulder.

"Now it seems your brain is ill. Enticing is far from what I see in you. Revolting is what I see when I look at a Rinaldi." Danny crooked Lacey's chin up with his finger. He bent forward and quickly placed a kiss upon her nose. Their eyes stared at one another in a thick silence. Lacey swallowed as she whispered a sincere request to him.

"Do me a favor, Captain Danny, please do not speak of my husband while I am on your ship." Lacey gulped as she stepped forward to Danny. She tiptoed so that she was closer to him.

Their lips neared one another as their hot breaths mingled together. The waves jerked the ship causing Lacey to fall against him before their lips could meet. Danny cleared his throat as he held tightly to her.

Was he actually going to kiss her? Or she him? Both were unsure what their new game of push and pull meant. It was exhilarating to the both of them. Yet, neither one would admit it out loud. It was much more satisfying to taunt one another. Lacey clung to Danny's waist. Soon, she leaned her head against his chest. His hands went to her hair as he ran his fingers through her raven locks. Neither spoke a word. Both knew full well if silence was broken, their physical contact would be broken as well.

* * *

"Lord Rinaldi, you are wanted in the den. Officer Farrell has arrived to see you." Mr. Ogden, Rico's new servant, informed him.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." Rico looked back to his bed. "Dress, then clean up the mess that you've made. And never again fall asleep after I've been pleasured, Phoebe."

"Yes, sir." Phoebe stood up and immediately placed on her dress.

Rico walked out of the sleeping quarters and headed downstairs.

"I'll help." Another younger female servant walked in to help change the bedding.

"Thank you." Phoebe sighed in disgust. "I hope how soon our lady is found. I pray she still lives."

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" The younger girl placed clean linens on the bed.

"Honestly, I do not know her that well. I only wish her back to be with her husband so I can withstain from the torture of his body." Phoebe grinned mischievously.

"You are so fun to speak to." The girl laughed. "What was she like? Our lady Lacey?"

"She is gorgeous, intelligent and very kind." Phoebe threw some more wood on the fire as she spoke.

"Do you think she is dead?" The girl inquired.

"Well, from being near our Lord Rico, I've heard rumors. It seems the pirate Danny went on a murderous spree on a merchant ship belonging to our master's friend. About five sailors escaped to tell the tale. It seems one heard a pirate from Danny's ship claiming that Captain Danny's anger was due to the raven haired beauty that was in his quarters. So she still may live. Yet, she is spoiled by a pirate's body taking hers." Phoebe whispered all her words.

She then walked downstairs to finish her duties. She as well as the girl entered the den to see her master with a handsome gentleman. His looks immediately caught her heart.

"So there is a rumor that they will probably port in Barnaby's Point. If she is still alive, we may capture her back there." Officer Farrell placed a map on the large desk.

Rico scratched his chin in deep thought."That is a pirate's haven. It will be dangerous. You must dress as they do. Also take Phoebe, my servant. Lacey will need her maid to help her rid herself of the stink of being a pirate's captive once she is rescued." Rico continued to rub his chin.

"Sir, it may be too dangerous for the lady." Officer Farrell interjected.

"I don't care. She is a mere servant. Dress her as a wench for all I care to help protect her. Lacey will recognize her and not scream when she is taken. She may perceive you as another pirate. It may frighten her more that she may have to endure twice the abuse that she already has. Desai only keeps her alive to torture her and me." Rico crossed his arms defiantly. "You're being paid well. Do as I say."

"Very well, Lord Rinaldi. Ready the female to leave with me. I shall set sail in the morning." Officer Farrell shook Rico's hand before leaving.

"Ready yourself. Then find me another female servant. An attractive one. It takes the pain from my wife being gone to have a female in my bed." Rico walked out to go to the dining quarters.

"It is strange how he needs a female servant to rid him of her memories. Yet, it is rumored that the pirate Black Heart Danny survives only on his wife's memories." Phoebe whispered.

"Do not listen to tongues wagging. No one knows why Pirate Danny is such an evil demon. However, I did hear he is beyond a god in looks." The girl answered back.

"I've seen him. I'd rather be his captive than Lord Rinaldi's servant." Phoebe quipped. "But that is between us servants."

"I'll not tell if you don't choose me as your replacement." The girl smiled as she winked at Phoebe.

"Tis done. Bonnie seems to be of large bosoms. Perhaps, our lord will be busier looking at those than her face." Phoebe glanced around quickly so no one heard her.

"Seems to have worked before." The girl said under her breath.

"What say you?" Phoebe didn't hear the servant girl's words.

"Tis not important. Let's get you ready for your trip to Barnaby's Point." The girl smiled mischievously.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Danny was busy most of the day with getting ready for arriving at Barnaby's Bay**. ** He had taken Lacey to spend the day with Sarita. Strangely, Danny didn't want Lacey to feel lonely while he manned the ship. He cursed himself for caring about such trivial things.

"I've missed you." Sarita popped her lips. "I ummmmmm I used some of your lotion. I apologize."

Lacey sat on the cot and looked at Sarita strangely. "My lotions?"

"Archie informed me that Captain Danny made sure you got lotions and oils." Sarita leaned against the wall behind the cot. "I suppose you've even became upper class on a pirate's vessel."

"I must say, Sarita. I don't know of what you speak. Danny told me that the oils and lotions were ours to share." Lacey inhaled deeply when noting Sarita's sardonic tone. Lacey began to hate the class system of the privileged despite her being of what was considered the upper core. "Danny got me more once I was in his cabin."

"I speak of the fact that the crew tell tales of you bewitching the captain. You are taking over his thoughts with your feminine charms." Sarita crossed her arms defiantly. "Archie said we are to be released at safe port. He worries for our captain and your luring of him."

"Why does Archie worry for Danny?" Lacey stood up angrily she turned away from Sarita trying to keep her anger in check. "He kidnapped me. I am not bewitching him! If anything, Danny has put a spell upon me!"

Sarita's eyes widened. "You are his lover!"

"No." Lacey turned quickly to stare at Sarita. "He has not. We have not." Lacey's lip trembled. "I am a wife of a gentlemen."

"That is not the tale that Archie tells." Sarita raised her eyebrow as she stated distain for Rico.

Lacey plopped on the cot once more. "Danny told me the tale. I don't know what to think, Sarita." Lacey traced her fingers over the linen dress that she wore. "That is not the man I married. He is a kind man to me and my family."

Sarita could see the worry etched on Lacey's face. Therefore, Sarita knew not to dwell on the subject. After all, once they were released to safety, Lacey would be back with her husband. To have her think of such things would be an unnecessary burden.

"Archie has requested that I stay with him when released." Sarita smiled broadly. "He will give up the pirate life for me. He assures me that Captain Danny will allow Ryan to go with us. It is a life I've dreamed about. Archie is of strong body. He can work at a lot of stations. He says Danny will give him enough money to start a new life with me and Ryan."

"Danny would do this?" Lacey glanced quizzically at Sarita. "I've never heard of a pirate allowing his crew to leave then give him part of the booty to do so."

Sarita slid down until her back hit the cot. "Archie is very fond of Captain Danny. He speaks highly of him. I dare say that he idolizes the man. I have seen our captain interact with Archie in this cabin. They share a comradely relationship.'

"Danny has been in your quarters?" Lacey's eyes widened.

Sarita chuckled under her breath at Lacey's obvious envy. "The captain has been in my quarters a few times."

Lacey realized her jealous nature over Danny. She tried to deter Sarita from that fact. "Tis none of my business where the captain goes or who he sees." Lacey fiddled with the edge of her dress. "I mean if you were to find him enticing I shall warn you that Danny can be brutal with his words and he can be charming but devilish. He is not someone twould be a good person for Ryan to look up to." Lacey continued to glance at anything but Sarita. "I know that Ryan is of utmost importance to you. You should think of him."

Sarita couldn't believe that Lacey had completely forgotten about her plans with Archie due to her jealous state. Sarita wanted to be mischievous to see how long Lacey would allow her heart to be green with envy. "Tis true. However, I will admit after seeing his body, Danny has a lot to offer to a maiden."

"When have you seen his body?" Lacey's eyes flashed angrily as her words came out in a louder pitch than she intended.

Sarita smirked before adding. "When we cleaned him from his killing spree."

"Oh." Lacey calmed down slightly. She bit her lip as she went back to not looking at Sarita. "Does he come in here often?"

Sarita noticed Lacey's discomfort. Despite being Lacey's friend, she knew the girl that once was in the master's cabin with her. That girl was a snooty sort. However, the weeks that followed when in Danny's quarters, Lacey had changed.

"I am sure that Captain Danny finds me no more enticing than his every day wench." Sarita tried not to chuckle at the look that passed over Lacey's features.

Lacey crossed her arms over her chest as she felt her irritation growing. "As I said, tis not my business to know what the captain does with you or with wenches."

Sarita laughed boisterously as she crumpled over. "You are so obvious, Lacey. Danny came to retrieve Archie but a few times for duties. Archie comes in often to speak to me. We have developed feelings for one another. Tis the only reason he has entered my sleeping quarters."

Lacey couldn't help the smile on her face. Her dimples immediately caressed her cheeks. "I was thinking of you. Tis all. You and Archie have a good future planned."

"Mmmhmm." Sarita rolled her eyes. "I am sure that is all you are thinking of."

The door opened to the master's cabin. Archie and Danny stood in the door opening. Danny peered in allowing his eyes to search for Lacey. "There will be another sun rising before we reach Barnaby's bay. You are both welcome to join us in the galley."

Lacey walked up to Danny. Her hand immediately went to his as she pulled him to her. "Will you escort **me** there for **my** safety?" Lacey stressed the words **me** and **my**.

"But of course." Danny placed Lacey's hand in the crook of his arm. He escorted her away from the master's cabin.

Archie did the same action with Sarita. "My lady.." Sarita placed her hand in the crook of Archie's arm. "What was that about?"

"I do believe that the fair maiden, Lacey, is marking her territory." Sarita chuckled. "Do not worry about Danny over this female. She is far too entranced by him."

Archie smiled broadly. "My captain always did have a charming personality."

* * *

The galley was again filled with crude men swigging down grog and stuffing their faces. However, this time Lacey wasn't looking at them in disgust. Actually, she never noticed them at all. Her eyes were on Danny as his were on her as they spoke and ate.

Tyler nodded to Danny and Lacey when Archie looked up from his meal. Archie winked as he shook his head yes at the fact that Danny was smiling at Lacey as they spoke. Tyler and Archie both thought of their sister. To Josephine, Danny was her world. They both wished that this lady would feel the same for Danny. Both hoped she was not toying with his heart. But for some reason, both knew that she was smitten with their captain as much if not more than their sister.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen**

Danny watched as Lacey's breasts rose and fell with the heavy breathing of sleep. Sometime during the night she had ended up on his chest sleeping soundly. That was how their night's were being spent now. Falling to sleep in each other's arms was something neither spoke about but both relished. The conversations over the lunch meal was becoming common place as well.

Danny slowly ran his fingers down her spine. He didn't want to like her near. Yet he did. Therefore, he hated himself for it. Danny pushed her off him. He leaned up to sit on the edge of the bed. He entangled his large fingers in the curled tresses on his head. Sighing in disgust with the thoughts he was having of the wife of his enemy, Danny tried to think of Josephine.

_"Look, Daniel." Josephine turned around. Her large round belly protruded out from her opened blouse. "He's going to be so much like you."_

_"How do you know it isn't a girl?" Daniel laughed as he walked up to her. "But I think it is a he as well."_

_"Your mother is excited as I've ever seen her. She said Charlie is beyond happy on becoming an uncle. Her letter came but a day ago." Josephine placed her arms around Daniel's neck._

_"We should go see my parents once the baby is born. When he is older." Daniel rubbed Josephine's belly._

_"Really! Oh, Daniel!" She squealed. "I've wanted to go there for so long. It would be so beautiful... the Americas."_

_"I know. I've been saving. The crop is good. I've sold the horse. We will go when the baby is old enough. Perhaps, you can get a dress from Macau. I know you love what Charlie's wife dresses in."_

Danny felt his chest tighten. His memories of Josephine had always been at the forefront of his mind. Although he never spoke of them, they were there. Now he had to force himself to think of them. His mind had been on Lacey. Her every curve branded a lustful craving in his blackened heart.

"Captain." Lacey leaned up and touched his arm. "Are you feeling well?"

"Do you know what they call me?" Danny never looked up. His head remained in his hands.

"Yes. Danny the Pirate mostly. However you are also known as Black Heart the Pirate by some. Why do you ask?" Lacey allowed her hand to trace the muscles in his shoulder blade.

"Are you not afraid to touch me knowing what I am? I do have a black heart." Danny still remained in his same position.

"I only touch you to keep my life." Lacey couldn't think of any reason for touching him. Except his gorgeous looks and her unexplainable draw to him. "Until you get me to port."

"I could have killed you long ago." Danny pushed his hand through his hair before glancing briefly at Lacey.

"Why haven't you?" Lacey leaned up until her breath was right against his neck. "Why do I still live when all know that you are a murderer?"

Danny didn't answer. Instead, he shivered as her hot breath hit his neck.

"You are sick, Captain Danny. You shiver." Lacey touched his forehead with her delicate hand.

"Lacey, I…." Danny looked up to catch her gorgeous eyes. "I need to ready the ship for port. I'll have a wenches dress for you and Sarita."

Danny stood up and exited the cabin quickly. Lacey didn't know what came over her. However, once he was gone loneliness hit her. She flung herself on the bed sobbing with disgust at herself.

All she could think of was his tight thighs pinning her down and his muscular body thrusting against her. Surely, Satan was creeping into her heart. She knew that was wrong on all levels. Especially, considering she was a fine lady from a respected family. She was a lady married to a supposed gentleman. Why had she begun to doubt Rico? He had only been kind to her. However, Danny seemed adamant with his words.

Part of her wanted them to be true. Then she could make up reasons for wanting this vile pirate. And she did want him. She wanted to taste his skin and for him to taste hers. What a strange thing to think? Tasting someone's skin. Was that something people did? All she knew was the thoughts of allowing her tongue to roll across his neck, down over his chest, and along the patch of hair below his naval had plagued her in her dreams.

The ship was soon at port. Lacey stood with Danny's arm protective around her. She wasn't used to cleavage showing. Although, next to the blonde wench's cleavage that had just passed, Lacey felt inadequate. She pulled at her dress to hide what she thought she was lacking.

"You look good. Do not act shy. Wenches aren't shy." Danny leaned and whispered.

"I don't have the blessings it seems the other wenches do." Lacey whispered back to Danny.

"All I need is a mouthful." Danny winked watching Lacey's face turn into shock with embarrassment.

Lacey's mouth flew open. Her eyes bugged out. She didn't know how to answer that. So she didn't. However, she thought of how his lips would feel testing that theory.

Her thoughts didn't drift into purer territory considering Danny and Lacey soon were in a room for bathing. Danny bathed first as Lacey sat on a stool watching out a window. She was tempted to glance back at him but decided that temptation would be too much if she saw his nudeness in the water. Lacey was next. She sank deep down in the clean,warm water. She breathed in as she watched Danny pour some type powders in the water.

Lacey blinked as she watched Danny. He studied her shoulders and the parts of her body that were not hidden in the water. His eyes devoured what skin was visible. Lacey wanted to cover herself but part of her loved the way his eyes clouded over as he looked at her.

"What is that?" Lacey asked as Danny finished pouring the powder in the metal tub.

"The powders are to make the water smell good and make your skin soft." Danny stooped beside the tub. "The female at the bargaining station suggested I use them for my wench." He pushed back her raven hair before he cupped water to allow it to soak down her hair.

Sitting back against the tub, Lacey relaxed. Most of her body was hid under the water that was filled with suds and bubbles. She loved the feeling of Danny washing her hair. He seemed so gentle to be a pirate. Why he was taking his time to do this was beyond her. However, she would not stop it to question it. Her damp hair curled tightly as Danny rinsed the remnants of the sea from her loose tendrils.

Too soon for her liking, she was dressing back in her wenches outfit as Danny peered out the window waiting for her to finish dressing. Then they walked out freshly bathed and ready to fool others while the spoils were being bartered away by Danny's most trusted men.

Lacey watched in utter disgust as she saw pirates poor drink down them. Many fights broke out over gambling. Some of Danny's own men were part of it. Archie stayed with Sarita claiming he had paid for her service. Tyler had a wench on his lap as he gambled. No one questioned Danny of the wench he kept by his side. Although, many a pirate looked her way. Even among the pirates, Danny was known for his brutality. They all knew he'd have no qualms in taking their life if they touched what he claimed as his.

Danny kept Lacey on his lap as he allowed not so hidden touches to take place between them. Lacey tried to convince herself that she was touching him due to playing the part of a wench. However, she knew it was a lie to herself. She wanted to touch Danny and feel the burning it caused in her body at those touches.

Danny was blunter than Lacey. He didn't hide that he enjoyed his fingers touching her skin. He even allowed moist kisses to make trails on her neck eliciting slight moans from her lips.

"Nice wench." An older pirate, obviously a captain, spoke. "I'd like your services after Danny is done with you. He never spends too much time with the ladies."

"I found no ladies to spend time with." Danny laughed conceitedly. "However, I've been on a long run. I've paid for her services all night."

"Hmmm. I've heard of the blood being spilled at the Rinaldi household. Has taking his wife then discarding her body made you decide a wench is good company for a pirate?" The pirate leaned closer. His foul breath fumed the air.

"My business is my own. Ye know how I am, Captain William. Best not push the issue of whose blood I spill. Lest you are ready to be at the end of my naval's dirk." Danny leaned back. He pulled Lacey tighter on his lap.

Danny's hands went immediately to Lacey's upper thigh. His fingers massaged her skin as he leaned his chin on the crown of her head.

"Nay. I know your thirst for blood is greater than your thirst for treasure." Captain William pulled his drink from the table. "Next time then." He raised his drink towards Lacey.

Lacey nodded her head. She then leaned down to lay her head on Danny's shoulder. She glanced around at the rowdy and ruthless crowd. Her fingers went inside Danny's shirt tracing his muscles of his chest. She halted momentarily as her body became rigid when she heard a gun fire. Lacey glanced around to see a pirate slumped over in death. The other pirates walked over him as if he were an animal being discarded. She heard one pirate scream about the dead man being a cheater at the game.

"Protect me." She whispered in Danny's ear. "Please."

Danny cupped her chin and caused her to look at him. He assured her in his own whisper."I shall. Don't be frightened."

Lacey wrapped her leg around Danny's leg as she continued to sit in his lap. Danny slid his fingers farther up her thigh. That action prompted a moan from Lacey's pouty lips. Danny heard her causing him to lean in to ear.

He breathed out. "You're playing your part well, Lacey."

Lacey didn't answer as she forced her body closer to his. Her fingers went to the nape of Danny's neck as she played with his curls. She continued to look around as one hand danced in Danny's hair and the other hand made soft circles on his chest. Both never spoke as they allowed their touches to continue as pretending to be a pirate with a paid for wench was their excuse to enjoy this moment with each other.

Lacey's hand stopped moving as her heart raced when she caught Phoebe in her sight. Danny noticed Lacey's rapid breathing. He followed her gaze to a brunette standing with a dark haired pirate. Danny noticed the pirate's choice of boots immediately. He also noted the supposed pirate's hair was under a handkerchief. But no lose long strands of hair came from the handkerchief only short ones. That was nothing of a man at sea for long periods of time.

"Who is she?" Danny whispered.

Lacey didn't answer. She was unsure of what to answer. However, she could tell Phoebe was calm with the pirate. So she assumed that they were there to rescue her.

"They've been sneaking aboard ships and checking the cargo." Captain William explained when he saw Danny's stare. "They think we are without intelligence. Most of us are too drunk to care. However, they take nothing. They are in search of a person rather than a treasure it would seem."

Danny grabbed Lacey tightly around the waist. "She is your chambermaid." He whispered with a concerned voice.

Lacey still didn't speak as her heart fluttered with unknown feelings.

"I think I've had enough drink. I'm ready for some pleasure." Danny spoke loud enough for Captain William to hear then he pulled Lacey up with him.

He stared at Tyler and nodded towards Lacey's maid. Tyler gestured his understanding.

Soon Danny was in a darkened room just below the steps of the tavern. Tyler barged in with Phoebe held by the mouth.

"I captured her, Cap'n." Tyler held Phoebe tightly to him. Phoebe squirmed and kicked at Tyler. She was trying to scream but Tyler's hand muffled her screaming.

"Be still." Danny ordered. Phoebe's eyes bulged when she saw Lacey being held onto by Danny. Tyler loosened his grip on her mouth.

"My lady." She was elated to see Lacey alive. However, Phoebe whispered as she feared both their fates.

"Quiet." Danny backed Lacey against the cold cobblestone of the wall. "Someone comes."

"Where is she?" Officer Farrell's voice questioned two of his men. "How could we lose one female while searching for another?"

"I didn't see where she went. I only saw a pirate grab her and disappear in the shadows." A man's voice spoke.

"I heard they had codes. How could a pirate steal another's wench? They hadn't even questioned me when I pretended I had paid for her." The officer's boots could be seen from where they stood.

"I could scream." Phoebe protested in a frightened voice.

Danny pulled out his dagger and placed the sharp edge against Lacey's throat. "Then your lady will pay the price."

Lacey breathed in as the cold blade touched her neck. Tyler placed his dagger against the stomach of Phoebe.

"Will you cut me?" Lacey whispered as she peered at Danny.

Danny smirked as he pressed his body against her tightly. "I'd love to enter my knife into you."

"Your knife seems ready to pierce me." Lacey swallowed as she licked her lips moistening them seductively. "Yet, I don't think it will."

Danny swirled his hips into Lacey's midsection. "You think too highly of me."

"No. I think you a rat." Lacey swallowed as her words came out more in a seductive tone than an insult. "I shall scream."

Danny took the blade of his dagger and traced the center of Lacey's neck. He slid the dagger down her throat slowly. He then allowed the tip to cross over the roundness of her breasts that mounded out from the dress. Danny then slit the lacing that bound the leather vest tightly to her.

"Shall you scream?" Danny stared down to the cut lacing which revealed her ample cleavage. Then he stared back up. His eyes connected with hers.

"I shall."Lacey bit her bottom lip tightly.

"Will it be of pain or pleasure when my blade plunges into you?" Danny grinned wickedly as he pushed his body into her again.

"I may scream before that happens." Lacey knew what his double talk meant. It was causing her core to burn.

"Then I shall stop your scream." Danny bent his head and captured her in a kiss.

Phoebe's eyes widened. Tyler adverted his eyes to the entrance above the stairs.

Sucking on her upper lip then her lower, Danny smiled as Lacey's eyes rolled back. Lacey's hand slowly crept up to wrap her delicate fingers around the dagger. Slowly, Danny released the dagger into her hands.

Phoebe smiled victoriously as she watched her lady take the dagger from the pirate. However, her smile soon faded when she watched Lacey slide the dagger into Danny's sheath. Danny pulled back momentarily to bite his lip. He swallowed lightly causing his Adam's apple to bop slightly. He then leaned in again forcing Lacey's mouth open with his tongue. Lacey instinctively kissed Danny back. Her tongue languidly twirled on the roof of his mouth. Her slender fingers went into Danny's hair twisting his locks feverishly into her fingers. Danny pulled her up forcing her legs to wrap around his hips.

His hand caressed her leg as her body was pressed tightly against the stone wall. Lacey moaned as she threw her head back when Danny licked down her chin and onto her neck. She pulled his hair harshly. This forced him to look at her. Her mouth was swollen from his assault on it. Yet, Lacey attacked Danny's mouth feverishly as she twisted and wiggled against him. Moaning escaped both their mouths as they yielded to the gratification of the kiss. Tasting of lips and tongue had never been as close to sweet nectar in either's lives. The dance of their tongues alone made both of them desire to touch more and to taste more of each other.

Tyler noticed the steps of the men entering the darkened room. He pulled Phoebe behind Danny and Lacey as he clapped his hand over her mouth. Lacey and Danny didn't notice the men as they continued their zealous kiss. Lacey tightened her legs around Danny's waist as his body swirled to alert her how much he craved her.

"No one down here but a pirate and a wench." The man shook his head as he climbed back up the stairs.

"Take me to your ship's cabin, Danny Desai." Lacey breathed out in a raspy voice. "So that we are safe to continue."

Danny was panting as his forehead leaned against Lacey's. "Are you begging, my lady?"

"I beg only for you." Lacey breathed out in a sultry voice drenched with desire.

"Tie the maid up and gag her so not to alert any one of our whereabouts. I am sure my ship was the first searched. Get the men ready to leave port." Danny could barely speak his command due to his lust thickened voice.

"Aye, Captain." Tyler obeyed as he tied Phoebe's hands behind her back."

"Do not let me be disturbed unless it is an emergency." Danny grabbed Lacey's body up cradling her as he carried her out the back door.

Tyler laughed. "Aye,Aye, Captain."

"She tricks him to save herself." Phoebe spoke softly unsure of what she had witnessed.

"Fool yourself. But she desires my captain as he desires her. Rico Rinaldi has lost his greatest treasure to the pirate Danny Desai. She is hidden to him now." Tyler chuckled as he tied a cloth around Phoebe's mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

The pirates and swabs watched in interest as their captain carried the raven haired beauty cradled in his arms. Danny never took his eyes from Lacey's eyes as he walked. Danny kicked the door open to his cabin. Then the pirates jumped when they heard it slam shut forcefully.

"Looks as if the captain may be in a good mood tomorrow." Jeb laughed as he manned the masts.

"That would be sight to see considering all my five years of knowing the man; I have never seen him in a good mood." An older sea dog laughed.

"Our captain is a scoundrel tis true. But even a beast can be calmed by a lady such as that." Jones, a tall black sailor with a bald head, said as he finished setting down a box of supplies.

"Mind your work, men. Danny may be happy for tonight. But he treats us well in our spoils. He expects hard work to be done to earn them. So better make the captain pleased come morning. Do your job and prepare to leave port." Tyler stood at the captain's wheel. His heart hoping that his friend was finally finding solace with the girl.

Soon the ship bustled with men loading supplies and setting out for sea. Some complained of the pleasure being short lived. When Tyler suggested they take that up with their captain. NOT one spoke up. Fear was one of the dominant factors in the life on Danny's ship. However, respect was a bigger factor.

A lone candle's flame danced in the captain's cabin. The sounds of the crew readying to leave port was coupled with the waves breaking against the ship. Lacey clung to Danny baffled by her actions in front of her chambermaid. She felt little shame for it. That caused her to question her sanity when it came to Danny. In the past if she saw a lady acting so crass, she would be appalled. To kiss a man in front of another was not even lady like. The only kiss that should be shared publicly is the wedding kiss. It dawned on Lacey that she was not only acting lady like but she wasn't acting as a married woman. She knew this because the kiss shared with Danny was lust filled and not for any eyes to see. Yet, she still went with Danny. She still allowed him to make crude remarks and touch her in places no man should touch a woman not his wife. And they both did all this in front of others. What kind of lady has she become due to the bewitching pirate? Lacey peered at Danny as she thought of these things. She smiled as she faced that she was no longer a lady but this man's captive.

"Lacey, beg me." Danny lay her body down on the bed.

"So you can say a Rinaldi begs?" Lacey was breathing heavily. Her raven hair cascaded on the white linens on the captain's cot. Her wench's dress slid up mid thigh on her body causing her dark toned legs to be revealed.

"No." Danny released his belt causing his weapons to fall at his feet. The sound of the belt hitting the floor was oddly louder to Lacey than the busy men outside the cabin walls. Danny spoke with sincerity when he added. "So I will know that you want me."

"Then I beg ye, Danny Desai. Take my body as your own possession." Lacey crawled back on the bed. She began to slowly unbutton her wench's dress. "For I give you myself willingly."

Danny slid off his shirt and tossed it aside. He watched as Lacey licked her lips. He placed one foot on the bed beside her as he slowly undone his pants.

"Touch what you like." Danny stared down at her with desire seeking her body. "For you have admired long enough without touching."

"There is so much to touch then." Lacey had to swallow to get the words out. "For I want to touch all of you."

"Then do so. For I have wanted you since the day my eyes captured yours." Danny allowed his pants to fall to the floor. He smirked knowing the lady wanted him.

"Captain Desai, I still fear you." Lacey gulped as her hand traced up Danny's chest.

"I fear you as well." Danny whispered as he leaned down to take her clothing from her body. He slowly pulled her dress down until it wrinkled around her waist."And Danny Desai fears no man. Yet, ye I fear."

"What is to fear about me?" Lacey saw his eyes drinking in her upper torso. Then Danny glanced up at her with her question.

"A man should never tell his fears or they could be used against him." Danny climbed on the cot and stooped in front of Lacey. "Fears of a man should remain a secret."

"I...I have a secret..." Lacey's eyes watered up with tears. She wanted him to know that she lied of wanting her husband. She wanted Danny to know that he was the only man she had ever desired. Danny was the only man she would ever desire."Tis an important untruth I have told."

"So tell me. Do you lie of wanting me? Of wanting this?" Danny stared at her as his eyes glazed over with a wanton desire.

"No. I want ye. So much. I want ye. Taste my lips. I beg of ye. Please taste of my lips again." Lacey could feel tears on the brim of her eyelashes. She had so much raw emotion that she had never experienced before coursing through her body.

Danny lay beside her. He pushed her hair from her face and began to kiss her soft lips. His hand went to massage her ear as he sucked gently on the plump red petal of lips. Lacey gasped as his hands kneaded her thighs. Her tongue soon found its way to the roof of Danny's mouth and twirled tasting him. Danny growled in response to the sinuous kiss. His body reacted to her tongue so adequately that it astonished even him.

He was a young inexperienced lover with Josephine. He only allowed pleasure for himself with wenches. Lacey had him wanting to tantalize her to the point that her pleasure was more poignant than his own.

Danny entwined his fingers in Lacey's raven locks and pulled her to him. Tasting her tongue didn't seem to be enough. For her, Danny already knew he'd be insatiable. He doubted he could ever get enough of this female to quench his thirst for her. Yet, he would try to be drenched by her body.

The clothing was painstakingly slow in removal from Lacey's body. Lacey wanted Danny to rip them away to feel the pleasure of their skin against skin.

Lacey soon felt his nude body against her nude body as she had longed for. Her conscious warned her that she was being sinful. Yet, her yearning for this man pushed those thoughts away. She debated on telling him she was very inexperienced despite having been taken by her husband. She was slightly fearful of the pain that would come with Danny as it always seemed to hurt with Rico. Perhaps, that was due to her not wanting the touching of Rico. Because Danny's hands on her made her want him to touch her more and longer. Rico's hands and body touching her made her close her eyes and bare the act. Each time with Rico, Lacey had endured and prayed fot it to be over soon. She wanted Danny to know that but feared revealing such a thing. Was their something wrong with her body to not like touches of a man until Danny's hands were the ones touching. She wanted to tell that to Danny. However, that was a secret that she feared would also stop him from taking her. Would he not want her or would he be pleased that he was going to be her first time of wanting to please a man? Was it terrible that she feared he'd think something wrong with her that she had never desired before him?

When she opened her mouth to tell him, she heard the door of their cabin being pushed open.

"Captain! Captain!" Archie burst through the door. He turned his back immediately at seeing Danny and Lacey's nude bodies entangled together.

Danny groaned uncomfortably as he rolled from Lacey. He pulled the blanket over her to hide her nakedness. He then pulled the blanket over himself.

"Why bother me, Archie?" Danny cleared his throat.

"Ships, Sir, three large ships. NOT pirate. Headed our way. One has the marking of the Rinaldi's merchant ship. The colors flying are definitely of Rinaldi's." Archie still didn't turn to face Danny. "They come for her."

"Very well." Danny dressed quickly in his trousers. He didn't bother to put on a shirt.

Lacey sat as she watched him busy himself preparing his weapons. He then marched out the door. Once Danny was out of ear shot, Archie started to shut the door. However, Lacey needed to address him.

"Archie?" Lacey's voice was low and full of fear.

"Yes." He finally turned to face Lacey, who held the blanket to her body.

"Your captain will die before he'll allow Rico to take his life. Will he not?" Lacey's eyes moistened with tears as she stated the words she knew to be true.

"Aye." Archie's own eyes mirrored her sadness.

Lacey raised her chin and straightened her shoulders. Tears cascaded down her cheeks to make a trail to her neck. "Then I ask of you a favor."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

Danny leaned down on the side of the ship. Tyler and Archie watched Danny's body slouch. He knew the signs. Danny was worried. Danny leaned back up to look through his scope.

"He's on the ship that is his." Danny stood up. He paced across the wooden deck. Danny never feared an impending battle. Most of the time he found the thought of facing death exhilarating. Now, Danny had overwhelming feelings stirring inside of him. Lacey Rinaldi had caused him to want to live. Danny faced one thing about his life, Rico Rinaldi would take yet another female from him. "He comes for his wife."

"Yes. The ships must have been hid behind the barrier reef. The maid must have been found soon after we left port." Archie crossed his arm trying to think of a way to help Danny. He knew once again that Danny's life was going to put into despair by Rico Rinaldi. "What do you want us to do, Captain? Ready the canons?"

"We'd lose no matter how valiant the fight. Rico has too many ships acquired for this battle. No doubt other merchants, who I have taken spoils from, are aiding him. If it were one ship, the odds would be in our favor. No matter how well we fight the fight, three against ones make the odds not in our favor." Danny rubbed his chin pulling at the hair of his beard "I don't want to die at his hands, Tyler. Any death is better than that."

"What do we do?" Tyler never heard Danny speak like this. It was causing him sorrow. For he knew what Danny wanted. He feared it.

"Gather the men." Danny looked at Archie. He breathed out as he tried to grasp the idea of his plan.

"Aye, Captain." Archie lowered his head as he watched Danny look through the scope again.

Danny took another sharp intake of air before he headed to the captain's quarters. He found Lacey on the bed dressed in his shirt and the wench's skirt. His eyes found hers.

"He comes for you." Danny smiled weakly. "Not that I blame him. If you belonged to me, I'd fight until my death for you."

Lacey stood up then made her way to him. She placed her hands around his neck. "Don't you see, Danny. I do belong to you."

"Please, Lace." Danny whispered as he pulled her to him. His strong arms wrapped around her waist. "I can't heed those words. Not now. Please know that."

The pirate and captive held tightly to one another. Both breathed in the scent of the other. Lacey wanted to hear him call her 'Lace' again. It was the first time he had called her that. Something about the way the word danced off his lips caused her to want him to call her that for an eternity.

"I must go." Danny finally released Lacey. He bent down to kiss her slightly. His kiss on the lips ended then he bent down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Be happy, Lace. That is my wish for you."

Soon the men were gathered facing Danny, who stood on the top deck.

"The ships are coming for the girl. This was my wrath." Danny pushed out his chest . "I don't expect any man to fall to death for my vengeance."

The men all stood silent. One man finally spoke up. "We'd die for you, Captain Danny."

The crew yelled out in approval of the words from the one pirate.

"I know that. This is why I speak to you now. I don't want to die at Rinaldi's hands. Yet, to take my own life will be a coward in my eyes. I ask that a man stand up and take my life for me. This man shall be the new captain and my greatest friend. For I'd rather die at a friend's hands than my worst enemy's." Danny's voice was without nerves. He was as steel.

"Captain, we will fight with you. If we die, then we die." Jeb yelled. "I dare any of the new men to volunteer. Their life will be worth nothing."

"I agree. It must be a man that has known me. I have the pistol. Just make the shot clean. Then you can claim mutiny and save your own skins." Danny yelled back.

"NO!" The men all yelled in unison. "You are our captain. We shall die with you still our captain."

Danny shook his head. He didn't want Rico Rinaldi taking his life. He vowed that Rico had spilled the last of the Desai's blood. "Please. I beg of you."

"I shall do it." Tyler spoke up. "I am your dearest and oldest friend."

"That is a just end to my life." Danny tossed the pistol to Tyler. Tyler cocked the gun.

Danny crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared ahead with unwavering eyes at his friend. The other pirates turned not to look at their revered captain. They did not want to see his death.

"Stop!" Lacey pushed through the crowd of pirates. "Please. Wait. I beg you."

She ran to Danny and threw her arms around Danny's neck. Her tears soaked his skin as she clung to him.

"Lacey, I must do this." Danny stared down at her as his muscular arms encircled her body. "He comes for you."

"I want to remain with you. I will say this life I choose." Lacey ran her hand gently across Danny's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I choose you."

"I cannot allow that. You would be scorned. I will not allow you to be harmed." Danny pulled her closer to him. "If only for a short time, I felt alive again. You did that for me. Know this." He pushed her face against his bare chest. He could feel her tears wetting his skin. They burnt hot to his core.

"If that is so, you never bid me farewell properly. I only request this from you." Lacey continued to cry as she pulled back from Danny. She allowed her fingers to dance upon his chest. To touch him one last time would last in her memory forever.

"Farewell, my beautiful, Lacey." Danny spoke softly. His fingers traced Lacey's cheek. His thumb wiped a tear away.

She tiptoed to whisper in Danny's ear. "I have never let a man touch me as I wanted you to do. Not even Rico. I allowed his touch bet never desired it. I only want you to have me as such."

"Lacey?" Danny pulled her back. His eyes studied her to see if this was a lie to make his last seconds more peaceful or if she told the truth. She told the truth. He could tell. "I am not worthy of you. I never was. But I was willing due to him not being worthy either but you deserve better than us both. It best I die before I ruin you anyway. I bid you farewell."

"Kiss me one last time. To taste your lips is due me." Lacey leaned up and grabbed Danny by the back of his head.

She forced him down to her. His mouth captured hers in a hungry kiss. Tasting one last taste of one another's lips. Archie stood behind Danny. He smacked Danny hard on the back of the head. Danny fell slumped to the ground on top of Lacey.

Archie pulled Danny's body off Lacey as Tyler stepped up. "Did you make the boat ready as she requested?"

"Yes, brother. All is ready." Archie lifted Danny's body in his arms.

"Place him in it." Tyler hurried him to the boat.

"What goes on here?" Jeb stepped in front of them.

"The lady requests that our captain be spared of death. She requested par let. Her request is that he be spared for her pleading to save our lives from our attackers." Tyler pushed past the pirates.

Lacey watched as Danny's unconscious body was placed in the boat along with supplies to sustain him for a while.

"Do we just lower him in the water?" Archie asked of Tyler. "Should a crewman go to make sure he makes it safely?"

"No. Danny will wake and makes his way to the island. If a crewman goes, Danny will try to make it back to the ship to help us. This way he will think we marooned him. " Tyler let out a long shattered breath. "Lower him."

"Not yet." Lacey spoke up. She placed her foot over the edge of the boat.

Tyler grabbed her arm. "What do you do, my lady?"

"I'm going with him." Lacey jerked from Tyler's grasp. "I wrote a letter and gave to Sarita. I claimed that the pirates were good to me all but Danny Desai. I said all begged for my release but Danny would not allow it."

"What good will that do?" Archie spoke up.

"All will tell that in rage of seeing my husband's ship. Danny killed me and tossed my body over board. Then the pirates committed mutiny and killed their captain doing him the same." Lacey sat beside of an unconscious Danny. "That will keep you all from being put to death."

"I don't understand." Jeb noted in a puzzled voice as he looked at the maiden that only his captain had the pleasure of being near.

Lacey stared at Danny as she stated the answer to Jeb. "It is simple. I'd rather be a pirate's captive than a gentleman's wife."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Archie nodded his head. Then he helped Lacey in the boat to be with Danny.

"My captain has won, hasn't he?" Tyler smiled weakly at Lacey. "Please take care of him."

"He won my heart yes." Lacey sat down next to the motionless Danny. She pushed his tendrils of hair from his forehead. "I'll do what I can."

"It is dangerous on the sea. But there is an island south of here with fresh water. We have ported there before for rest after a ship piracy. Some supplies are still there but nothing of value to a man not stranded. Here." Tyler reached in his pocket. "A compass. Make sure the needle points south. Wake Danny once you can no longer see our ship. As stubborn as he is, he'll try to come back to help us."

"Are you going to fight?" Lacey blinked back tears. She feared her adventure to come. However, she knew that her life would be worthless without Danny in it.

"No. We will surrender and do as you requested. It is a brilliant plan. The only ones in true danger are you and Danny." Tyler allowed a tear to flow down his cheek. Danny wasn't there to reprimand him for it. "He has a kind soul in him. It is up to you to bring that forth again."

Lacey looked down at Danny. She raked the backside of her hand across his cheek. "Whether his soul is black or evil…or pure as an angel. I don't care. All I know is I want him. My soul be forever doomed as well if need be."

The pirates on the ship understood her. They followed their captain without question. Even though he showed not emotions towards them, they all were dedicated to him. He drew them to him without trying.

"God bless you then." Tyler made a circle with his hand in the air to alert the pirates to lower the boat.

The pirates stood as they watched their captain and his captive float away.

"Put up the white flag. Also bring me some anchor bags wrapped in our captain's clothes." Tyler ordered as he turned to address the men.

Jeb pushed out his chest with a sigh. "Aye. Captain."

The Rinaldi ship and the two other merchant ships were slowly gaining on Danny's ship.

"What do you see?" Rico paced back and forth across the deck of his ship.

"They are surrendering, Lord Rinaldi. The white flag is being flown." Officer Farrell glanced through the scope.

"It may be a trick." Rico continued to pace. "Desai would never surrender to me."

"I don't think he is. Look for yourself." Officer Farrell stepped back to allow Rico to view the scene.

Rico peered through the scope to see the pirates all beating what looked like their own captain.

"He wears what he had on at Barnaby's Point. It seems they are making him kiss the gunner's daughter. I believe mutiny is happening on the Desai ship. Probably in fear of us." Officer Farrell stated with confidence.

"It seems. I wish only they would have waited so I could take my lashes upon him. Perhaps, I can still get the chance." Rico smiled smugly.

"I don't think so, Sir." A gunner pointed toward the ship. "They just threw the body over. He is in Davy Jone's locker now. It seems they flogged their captain to death in fear for themselves."

"We may show them mercy for that." Rioc ran his hand under his chin. "Now let's sail ahead full speed so I may get my bride."

Danny's ship crew did their best to make Lacey's request met. They had dressed the sacks in Danny's clothes before beating it and tossing it. Jeb spied through the scope as he smiled. "They took the bait. Captain, you and Archie wear these." Jeb handed them clothes of a gentleman.

"I don't understand." Tyler glanced puzzled.

"The raven haired beauty informed the cabin boy that you, Arhie, Sarita , and he were to be released as part of par let." Jeb made a snaggled tooth grin.

"Released?" Tyler ran his hand over the clothes.

"You are our captives. She made it plain. The captain knew this life was not for you and Archie. It seems our captain confided in the raven haired beauty. So if we are all incarcerated or made any other way to punish, you would be thought of captives rather than pirates." Jeb continued grinning.

"The chambermaid has seen me. Rico has seen my brother." Tyler ran his hand through his hair nervously but excitedly.

"Not clean shaven and without all the long hair. So clean yourself up. You shall begin a new life as well as captain has." Jeb nodded towards the master cabin.

"Who will be captain?" Tyler swallowed as he stared at the gentleman's clothes in his hand.

"I always wanted my own ship. Even if it is short lived." Jeb laughed as he clapped his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Well than! Aye, Aye, Captain to you." Tyler chuckled as he left for the cabin with Archie.

Jeb looked at Alfred. "She requested your release as well."

"No." Alfred looked over the sea. "I prefer the pirate's life now. It is in my blood. I prefer this life for as long as I can have a life."

"Very well." Jeb sighed out. "It was an honor to serve Captain Danny. It will be an honor if we die in his rescue."

* * *

"Captain…Danny…." Lacey bit her fingernail as she shook him.

She had been second guessing her plans. Was she really giving up her life of luxury to be marooned with a pirate? She bit her lip as she debated her decision. At Barnaby's Point, she was absolutely acting with lust. She had pent up those frustrations far too long. Never experiencing such desire before, Lacey only knew at that very moment she wanted Danny and nothing more. However, now she had put her life with his. There was no going back. The thought of his death caused her to do more than desire his body. It made Lacey realize that she desired his heart. But was Danny's heart available to own? Or would it forever belong to Josephine?

"Please wake up. I'm not sure if I'm doing this right." Lacey dipped a pan in water and threw it in his face. She sat back staring at his wide eyed expression.

"What the f…." Danny sat up startled. He wiped down his wet face. "Where am I?"

"In a boat." Lacey cocked her head sideways with a small smile.

"I can see that." Danny scoffed out with a growl. "I thought I'd be in fire and brimstone as of now. Of course, this may be a cruel joke of Satan's. Perhaps, you are here to deny me for the rest of eternity." Danny rubbed the back of his head feeling the lump from Archie's hit.

"Not exactly." Lacey squirmed around looking down. "The pirates helped us over board."

"You mean tossed us?" Danny looked at his fingers for traces of blood. At least, his head was only hurting and not cracked.

"No…I…" Lacey stammered nervously. What was she thinking being in a boat alone with this pirate? She knew he could be ruthless.

"You what?" Danny stared at Lacey questioning her words.

"I asked them to spare your life. I came with you." Lacey pushed out her chest proudly.

"You marooned us." Danny shook his head in disbelief. "The worse pirate punishment."

"NO. I didn't maroon us. Look at all the supplies." Lacey pointed to the crates in the boat. "And Tyler said to keep the compass pointed south and we'd find a remote island with other supplies."

"He did? Did he?" Danny could see the fright in the girl's eyes. "Is he captain now? Was it mutiny? I asked for death."

"Uuuuum. Sort of. That is what my husband shall think. But Tyler nor Archie is captain. Jeb was supposed to take over." Lacey bit at her bottom lip. She chewed on her lip as she became nervous.

Danny started to laugh boisterously. "Jeb!"

"He always wanted his own ship. He...well it won't last long any way. The ships will capture , our boat was placed on the opposite side of how Rico's ships were approaching. We would not be seen escaping due to that as well as the ships being far away from your ship." Lacey couldn't tell if Danny was angry or not.

He looked rather perturbed. "Come here you treacherous lass." Danny crooked his finger and motioned for her to come.

Lacey gulped then moved to him. She was still very much afraid of the pirate's wrath. Danny pulled her to him. He placed his legs at each side of her as he pressed her back against his bare chest.

"You stayed with me?"

"Yes." Lacey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of your own will?" Danny leaned to Lacey's ear.

He could not fathom how a treasure such as Lacey would want to be with someone as vile as he. She had whispered her desire for him and only him. He was so unworthy of her. Before, he felt unworthy but felt Rico had already had her. As vile a beast as Rico was, Danny felt he could do Lacey no more harm than that. However, now his heart and mind was in turmoil due to Lacey. He'd not dwell on that for now.

"Yes." Lacey felt his hands pushing her dress up her thighs.

"To finish what we started in the tavern?" Danny leaned and sucked in Lacey's earlobe.

"Ummmm." Lacey cleared her throat as she leaned her head back against him. "Yes."

"Then I am not in fire and brimstone but in heaven." Danny licked around Lacey's ear. He dove his tongue in the canal of her ear quickly causing her to shiver.

"As am I." Lacey ran her hand down Danny's arm. She stopped at his fingers. He turned his hand so that she could entwine her fingers with his. "What do we do?"

He leaned back against a large crate. His hands still entwined with Lacey's. "I don't know. I've baffled myself at the strangeness of us."

Lacey laid her head down against him.

"Tell me the story of my rescue." Danny sighed as he took one of his hands to look at the compass.

Lacey told of her plan with Archie. She even told of the letter given to Sarita. The pretending to kill Danny and her death. Tyler and Archie having a chance at a life without piracy. All of it. Danny leaned his chin on the crown of her head as their boat floated towards their destination. Lacey soon became silent as did Danny. They turned to face one another. Danny pushed Lacey's hair from her face as he stared. Both their eyes stared into deep pools of color. The sea's calmness with gentle rocking of the boat could not match the calmness of Danny's heart. The rocking of the boat swayed their bodies. Danny would once in a while continue to push Laceys's hair from her face when the wind blew it. He didn't want anything obstructing his view of her beautiful face. She'd do nothing in return but hold onto his waist. Tracing his sides with her thumbs, Lacey didn't know why she chose him but staring at him made her realize that with him was where she wanted to be.

Danny remembered falling in love with Josephine. It was so natural. It happened because they grew up friends. With Lacey, Danny felt something new. Something more intense. An emotion of calmness mixed with exuberance.

"You told the wrong story." Danny finally broke the silence.

"What story?" Lacey ran her hands up the front of Danny's chest. She then placed her hands behind his neck.

"The story of my rescue." Danny pulled her to straddle his lap. "It was the day I stared into the eyes of my captive."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Clara stood embracing her mother. Judith was shaking as she stared out into space. Her lovely daughter was dead. Her father was leaning against the fireplace due to his pain of knowing his daughter was gone. His little Lacey was dead. All knew it was a great possibility but to know Lacey was dead still gripped their hearts tightly.

Rico stood with his fists balled up on his hips. Officer Farrell was adjacent him informing Rico of the latest news about Danny's ship crew.

"The guard of the prison holding said that they had someone helping on the outside. When we placed them in their cells, we had no clue. We are not sure how many crewman Danny Desai had that had sailed off. One of the life boats was missing. It could hold ten men easily."

"I cannot believe they all escaped." Rico threw his drink across the room. The glass shattered into shards causing the Porters to jump. "How did this happen? Why were they not tarred and hung to rot!"

"Sir, you promised the pirates to only be imprisoned. They were loyal to your bride." Officer Farrell breathed out frustrated. "No one expected them to escape. Every last one of them escaped. At least, their captain is dead at their hands. We can take joy in that."

Rico waved Officer Farrell to leave. He watched as he left. Then Rico stuck his hand inside his coat. "She left this for the family."

Clara took the letter and read it out loud to her family.

_Dearest Parents and sister,_

_I have asked the pirate to allow me one last note to my family. I ask this of him because I know my death comes soon. I give this letter to the captive, Sarita. She is a kind soul as is her family. They were captured during one of the piracies on the sea. They refused to sign the articles. The only reason they were not put to death is Captain Danny thought he could use them for barter._

_The pirates have slowly been charmed by me. Their captain is an angry soul and treats his men as such. They have agreed to help me by committing mutiny against their captain. The captain found out. Thus, I fear I will not make it to a reunion of our family. I ask only that Rico consider the pirates be imprisoned and not put to death for their kindness to me._

_I am sure Daniel Desai will be spangled in chains for my death. However, I must let you know that I love you all. You are my family._  
_I leave you with this peace in your hearts. Father and Mother, I love you. Clara, know this. I am living my fantasies with the love of the handsome stranger of my dreams. That is how you must think of me in your memory._

_With deepest affection,_  
_Lacey Porter_

"What silliness does Lacey speak of in this letter?" Rico breathed out as he wiped his hands through his hair. "Who is this handsome stranger?"

"Tis only to help us deal with her death, Rico. She is saying to remember her for her vivid stories rather than her capture and death at a vulgar pirate's hands. It is to ease us at this time of grief." Clara explained as she tucked the letter into her sleeve. "That is all."

"We shall always remember her for her youthful spirit."Samuel said as he steadied himself. "Is there anything we can do for you, Rico? You lost your wife."

Rico hit his fist against the wall. "Leave me. I wish to be alone."

Samuel took his wife and daughter and left. They would mourn for Lacey's passing. However, Lacey would be remembered for her love, kindness and joyful spirit. They would not dwell on her death or what she may have endured in her last days in the pirate's capture. Clara decided to lie in bed and dream of Lacey dancing in the rain. She thought of her twirling in the rain as a stranger danced with her. She could not imagine his face as Lacey was the only one to ever have envisioned the man of her dreams.

The older sister imagined a giggle caressing Lacey's lips as she continued to pirouette with her secret lover. Clara knew Lacey only accepted the marriage with Rico for her family. It was the logical thing to do. Foolish fantasies needed put away for reality. Yet, Clara wanted to think of her sister happy even if the reality was death for her.

Judith knocked on Clara's door. "Darling, Phoebe has requested to speak to you. If you don't feel up to company, I will send her away."

"No. I shall speak to her. I will be down to the study shortly." Clara wrapped herself in a robe before making her way down to speak to Lacey's chambermaid.  
She greeted Phoebe. Her mother allowed the girls to speak privately.

"I know you were her maid. Yet, she was kind to you." Clara placed her hands on Phoebe's hands. "Lacey always felt odd that Rico had servants to her and his bidding."

"Lacey was kind to everyone she met." Phoebe looked nervously around the room. She didn't really know Lacey that well as Rico never allowed servants to spend much time with he or Lacey. Two weeks as her chambermaid was not enough time to know her well. However, Lacey was cordial when Phoebe was around.

"What vexes you, Phoebe?" Clara squeezed Phoebe's hand. "I know you grieve for her."

Clara pulled Phoebe to sit down on the sofa near the fireplace. She ran her hand over Phoebe's skirt to try and ease her into conversation.

"It was my fault that your sister was put to death." Phoebe pulled her hands away from Clara's. She cried harshly into her hands. "I was at a tavern basement with her. I was so close to her. If I had not warned them of the departure, Lacey would most likely be alive."

"I do not understand of what you say." Clara smoothed her hand down Phoebe's arm. "Please calm and tell me."

"We went to rescue her. She was with the pirate. The captain of all speak was who she was with. Pirate Danny, who is a scourge to many who speak of him, was there with your sister. She and I were both dressed as wenches." Phoebe continued with her story to Clara. Only when she spoke of the pirate kissing Lacey did Clara frown. "The kiss was heated. Lacey held his dagger but placed it back with him. I didn't understand but I know the pirate desired her. If I had not told they had left, she would be alive and the pirate would not have cowardly killed her."

"What are you saying, Phoebe?" Clara stood up quickly pacing back and forth. "Be warned not to ruin my sister's name in your tale."

"I dare not do that. I would never." Phoebe sniffed as she dabbed at her wet eyes. "I would never tell Rico. Never. But I saw what I saw. Lacey kissed him back. She could have escaped but she kissed him back. I thought perhaps she was fearful of him. I know you will not heed what I say. She was enticed by the pirate. The pirate was enticed with Lacey as well."

"Why would she want a crass person as a pirate?" Clara asked haughtily. She stood up and haughtily made her way to stand by the hearth. "My sister is a lady."

Phoebe's cheeks flushed red. She whispered. "He is of godly looks. I cannot explain him. He would entice any female. I am only sorry I warned them. If not, the pirate would have kept her and not killed her."

Clara ran her fingers across the letter still folded in her sleeve. She had decided to sleep with it close to her. She stared at Phoebe. "Would you say that the pirate is the handsomest man you ever laid eyes upon?"

"I would." Phoebe stood up. "I beg your forgiveness. I thought you needed to know of what I saw."

"Do not breathe a word of this to anyone." Clara embraced Phoebe. "Do not be sorry. For it is not your fault the pirate snatched her from her wedding bed."

"I will tell anyone of what I saw." Phoebe left feeling her heart was at ease.

Clara opened the letter again after Phoebe left. She read aloud the last line.

_Clara, know this. I am living my fantasies with the love of the handsome stranger of my dreams. That is how you must think of me in your memory._

Did she dare to dream this true? Clara sat down feeling overwhelmed. Perhaps, she was becoming as Lacey was. Perhaps, her fantasies were taking over reality. But she dare to dream and would continue to do so.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Here take this." Danny threw Lacey a rope. "Pull it like that."

"Like this?" Lacey tugged as she looked up at Danny.

"Yes." He laughed as he watched her small body fall back on her rump. He slid down the tree to help her.

"Stop laughing at me." Lacey scrunched up her nose then smiled revealing her dimples. Then she giggled herself.

"You're doing okay. But I can tell you have been a spoilt maiden." Danny winked. He pulled the rope tightly and tied it. He was thankful that supplies were left on this island months ago for a safe haven if needed. Tyler and Archie also put a lot of supplies on the life boat.

"Fine." Lacey placed her hands on her hips and pouted with her lower lip jutting out.

Danny leaned down and licked her lip quickly. "You're so gorgeous, my lady."

"I'm not mad any more, silver tongued devil." She giggled and started to run from him.

Danny chased her and caught up to her quickly. He picked her up in his arms. "I can show you how good my tongue is if you're really interested."

Lacey blushed and cleared her throat. "Why are you building our dwelling in the tree?"

"Nice change of conversation." Danny teased. He knew she was innocent of some adventures between man and woman. His Lacey had never been with a man and enjoyed it. Yet, she chose him as the man to be with. He was so unworthy of this gift from her. "Safer from wild animals. Now about my tongue…"

"I need a bath." Lacey frowned. "I…our first time...I…my first time wanting to..."

"I'd prefer you clean with what I have in mind as well." Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "There is a small lagoon over the rocks. I plan on bathing with you."

"Together?" Lacey swallowed feeling nervous jitters in her stomach. "Naked?"

"Naked. We've seen each other naked." Danny ran his hand down Lacey's back. "Why would that bother you now?"

"Yes. I've seen you but you've never seen me entirely." Lacey made a half frown. "The only time I was nude, your body covered mine. Then we were interrupted."

"You offered me your body. I plan on enjoying your offer." Danny swept her over his shoulder and carried her towards the lagoon. He was strangely nervous about taking Lacey. His thoughts of being unworthy were plaguing him. However, his desire in his heart was stronger than his thoughts.

"Danny!" Lacey screamed in glee.

They had found the island two days ago. Both too tired but to sleep in each other's arms the first night. Danny was always fighting himself on the fact he was unworthy of Lacey. He couldn't help but feel she deserved more than him. However, this is the life she had chosen willingly.

Now they spent all day building the place they planned to stay in awhile. They figured Rico would give up his search if he didn't believe Danny's crew within two weeks. The food was plenty to last for a month. Not to mention the island was full of animals and fruits. They could live there forever if they chose to. But for now they'd take it one day at a time to see where it may lead.

"The water is cold." Lacey dipped her toe into the water.

"Your body will adjust." Danny pushed off his pants.

Lacey glanced back. She watched as he finished taking off his clothes. She swallowed nervously as she admired Danny's physique.

"Your turn." Danny smirked at Lacey's expression of sinful lust.

"I...I..." Lacey didn't know why she was suddenly nervous. However, she could not stop her stuttering.

The man before her had softened in two days compared to the pirate on the ship. Perhaps, being alone together was bringing out a side to Danny that was frightening her. Before she thought it was the lust of a gorgeous man causing her to act wildly. She even had told herself that Satan had given this pirate some bewitching power over women. Anything was easier to face than she was falling head over heels in love with a pirate. He was a gorgeous pirate but a pirate none the less.

"Come here." Danny walked up to her.

He pushed her dress from her shoulders. "Don't shake, Lacey. Do you still think I will hurt you?"

"Not physically. But you could hurt me in other ways." She stared up to see his dark eyes piercing her soul.

"We are here alone. You chose to be with me when you could be safe with him. In the luxury of his safe castle walls instead of on an island alone with a pirate." Danny pushed her dress down her arms.

"I think you bewitch me." Lacey whispered as her body trembled beneath his touch.

"No, you bewitch me." Danny allowed his fingers to delve inside the cloth of the dress.

He pushed his fingers to her waist as the dress slid down to gather against her smooth skin. Danny slid the back of his hand across her silky skin. Lacey moaned in pleasure.

"You shiver." He leaned to her ear. His hot breath teased her with a lusty hoarseness to his voice. "Is it of fear of me?"

"No." Lacey looked at his handsome face. "I tremble with desire."

"Then let me make you tremble with pleasure instead." Danny stepped back as he pushed her dress to a puddle on the ground.

He held out his hand helping her step from the pond of clothing at her feet. He steered her to the water. Danny picked up Lacey's body and carried her until the water was above his waist. He placed Lacey down into the water slowly. Her breath caught at the sudden coldness of the water on her bare skin. Danny winked at Lacey when she gasped. Lacey chuckled lowly as she submerged more into the water.

"You're right. The water seems hot now." Lacey ran her fingers over the top of the swirling water.

"It is us heating it up." Danny cupped his hands and dipped water over Lacey's head.

He ran his fingers through her hair. Then he moved down her shoulders with scraping of his fingers. Taking time with her every inch of skin, Danny found pleasure in every touch of his fingers to her. Once he was done washing her thoroughly, he washed himself. Then he picked her up cradling her in his arms. He carried her to a soft mound of palm leaves they had slept in the night before.

Danny placed Lacey's nude body on the leaves. He allowed his eyes to drink in her visage. Lacey bit her lip as she watched him admiring what he saw. Suddenly, Danny closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes allowing them to scan her body once more.

"I've not thought of her." He looked in Lacey's eyes.

"What?" Lacey eyes moistened with tears. She knew he was speaking of Josephine. That was her fear that she could never live up to those memories of his wife.

"You wonder about my feelings?" Danny raked his hand over her cheek. He halted as he allowed his finger to wipe a tear away.

"Yes, before you take me, I do." Lacey allowed a tear to flow down her cheek. "I gave up him and the only life I know for you."

"I had no choice in her dying, Lacey. But know this..." Danny felt himself becoming fearful of his own thoughts. "I am here with you. Now, that is all I can do."

Lacey had no idea that Danny's thoughts were not being plagued by Josephine's memory. Yet, he was plagued with his feelings of inferiority to such as Lacey. He felt below her. He couldn't fathom how he had been given such a treasure as Lacey was.

"Please kiss me." Lacey touched Danny's cheek. She moved her finger to trace his lips. Slowly she traced the contours of Danny's lips.

"That is what I plan to do and much more." Danny leaned in for a kiss and then pulled back from the soft kiss.

Danny studied Lacey's face. He knew it was time to fulfill his fantasies with this girl. This woman had brought him out of his wrath of darkness. He leaned down and slowly nibbled at Lacey's earlobe. Though he felt unworthy to have her, he still wouldn't let that deter him from being with her.

Lacey pulled Danny's hands up her body. She wasn't sure what she was doing, no less thinking. So she had to do her best to let him know exactly what she was feeling at that moment. The feeling was desire for him and love. Lacey breathed in nervously as she pulled Danny's hands up her body to rest on her bare skin. Danny groaned as Lacey leaned back against his chest. Danny's hands kneaded Lacey's flesh with wanton lust.

He pulled her body up towards him as he encircled her bare buttocks with his hands. His lips crashed into hers. His tongue licked her lips. He took one lip at a time, slowly and tenaciously. His tongue then jutted in between her lips to separate them to permit his tongue entrance into her mouth.

Lacey reached her hands back behind Danny's neck. Her hands immediately went into the hair at the nape of Danny's neck. She twisted her fingers tightly into his long curls. She pulled him down forcefully as she leaned her head back. Her mouth opened to him. Her mouth begged for his tongue to dominate hers. Danny's tongue played on the roof of Lacey's mouth.

Her body arched to his completely on instinct. His hands left her backside to explore her front. She moaned in his mouth with pleasure. It was a pleasure that she never experienced in any kiss before. Knowing what was coming to her was the reason that the pleasure was heightened.

Danny's hands explored Lacey's body expertly as his arms began to shake. It had been so long since he had tried to please a woman. However, that was something he wanted desperately to do for Lacey. His fingers caressed her thighs then moved to her inner thighs. Lacey threw her head back as her legs bent to arch towards Danny once more.

Lacey bit her lip as Danny licked around her ear canal. His tongue made a trail from her ear lobe to her shoulder never breaking its connection to her heated skin. He then kissed her shoulder softly licking her skin as he did so. Danny felt Lacey's hands begin to explore his body. He stopped them. He only wanted her pleasure. There would be time for him later. Now was about the beauty that lay beneath him. This moment was about Lacey being fulfilled by him. It was about her enjoyment and her contentment. His tongue explored her skin before ending back up at her mouth. His body perched over her as he waited to join her body with his. She looked at him. Her eyes pierced his heart.

"I must tell you something before we continue." Lacey bit her lip nervously. Would he be angry because she never told of the truth before? She had whispered it in his ear on the ship. However, that was when he thought he was meeting death. Now, would a reminder of her desire make him angry due to the haunting of Rico's deeds?

"Tell me, Lacey." Danny pulled back to look into her haunting eyes.

"I am unsure how to make love. I was never with Rico in desire for him as I told you. But you must know why..." Lacey felt a tear burning in her eyes. "I never desired him because I married him to help my family not for love. He refused to take me until I wanted him. I never wanted but I allowed. I pretended for his sake because I felt it was my duty as his wife. I felt nothing but pain and disgust. I know that is not normal of things of this nature. To me, Danny, you will be my first and my last because you are the only man that I've ever wanted to be with."

Danny frowned as he thought of how vile Josephine was treated yet Lacey was treated more like a rare treasure. However, his heart quickly placed that notion aside when he realized that Lacey would experience only him and not the man he loathed. She would know what it was like to be made love to and not taken without wanting to be taken. Either way, Danny didn't care. Lacey had chosen him.

"You are mine." He whispered sultry. Suddenly, it hit him that Lacey would belong to him from this day forward. She was his alone.

"I am." Lacey answered in a seductive voice.

Danny melted into her slowly. Euphoria spilled between them as their bodies finally joined as one. At first the pain was intense for Lacey. Danny was larger in size than Rico. Perhaps her pain was partly due to her nerves of being unpleasant to Danny as Rico was to her. However, Danny made sure to go slowly so she could adjust to him. His movements were slow and steady.

Lacey had never expected it to feel this pleasurable. Her panting embarrassed her but she couldn't stop her unlady like behavior. When she screamed out Danny's name, she remembered that Danny had teased her that he would make her scream in pleasure. He was true to his word. Lacey grasped Danny's hair with one hand pulling at it as her other hand squeezed his shoulder with such fierceness that her fingernails penetrated his skin. She felt she must look like a crazed animal bucking and screaming below Danny. However, she didn't care how crass her actions were, she was feeling things she was sure was as close to heaven one could get. Finally, Lacey's body could withstand no more and exploded into bliss.

Danny kissed her hotly as their bodies remained connected. Then he placed his face in the crook of her neck as he grunted his own satisfaction. He rolled to collapse beside her so that he would not hurt her. Danny and Lacey lay panting as Danny pulled Lacey close to lie on his chest. Lace traced small circles with her finger in a small patch of hair at the top of Danny's chest.

"I love you, Danny Desai." Lacey didn't expect an answer in return. She didn't need one. She just wanted him to know.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days on the island had brought about a fantasy life that Lacey had not even dared to dream of in her youth. Danny far passed how he was in her dreams. She wondered if he realized she was the same little girl he had caught in his arms on the dock over six years earlier. However, she was such a small child then and Danny was already turning into a man. She highly doubted he'd remember her at all no less being such an insignificant event probably to him. Yet, that moment made such an impact in Lacey's young life that it had carried over to the very moments she was spending with Danny on this island.

Danny stared over at Lacey. She slept soundly in their makeshift dwelling. Danny wondered if she felt at peace. He knew that he had found peace with her.

Danny watched her as her body lay nude before him. She was his everything now. She had captured him rather than him holding her captive now. He slid closer to her and enveloped her into his arms. He found himself blessed with having her near. Danny felt he would be happy with her forever here. However, would she feel the same with him? She deserved so much more than he could give her. He knew that.

Lacey's eyes fluttered open to Danny staring at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I slept very well." Danny grinned at her. "Did you sleep well, my dear Lace?"

"Yes. I did." Lacey sighed and bit her lip. She whispered as if all could hear even though no one was around. "My body is sore this morning. I think that normal."

"We made love more than once. A lot more than once. " Danny winked as he sat up. "I say that is very normal for a female rarely touched before."

Lacey leaned up as she pulled on a shirt that the pirates left for Danny. She allowed it stay slightly open as she eased herself closer to him. "Is it normal that even though I am sore, I would like for your body to join mine again?"

Danny pulled her to lie on top of him. "I don't think there has ever been anything normal about us, Lace. Why start now?"

"Yes. I agree. Why start being normal now?" Lacey slid up Danny slowly as she enjoyed the feeling of their skin against skin. "Make love to me, Captain."

"My wish is your command." Danny teased as he captured her lips with his.

Two weeks had passed as the two lovers remained on the island in solitude. They didn't fear Rico Rinaldi's wrath any longer. They were sure that he had faced Lacey's death. Lacey worried of her family grieving. She hoped that Clara understood her secret message in the letter. It would not change if her family thought her dead. Lacey would still prefer her life on the small island with Danny to the life as a lady in Macau. That was strange because with Rico, she refused to leave her family to marry him. But with Danny, she'd prefer him to her family even if she loved her family dearly.

They made love again before breakfast. Then they sat to eat some fruit that Danny had gathered.

"Do you want more?" Danny handed Lacey a small bite of pineapple that he had cut with his dagger.

"No. I am very fulfilled." Her grin spread across her face causing her dimples to show.

"Are you being naughty?" Danny bit down on his own piece of fruit as he smirked at Lacey's sexual comment.

Luckily many fruits grew in this region. Danny and his men had brought those seeds to this island. Just in case they ever had to lay low for an extended time.

"I am." Lacey leaned back exposing her brown toned legs. She crossed her ankles as she licked her lips tauntingly at Danny.

Danny's shirt seemed to be her choice of attire on the island. Danny didn't bother putting one on. When he did, it was usually ripped off by Lacey most of the time anyway. She had become rather aggressive with him in the last two weeks.

"I think I've awoken a beast." Danny chuckled as he patted his lap.

Lacey didn't hesitate to crawl on his awaiting thighs. "Danny." She brushed hair from his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He stared lazily at her.

"Can I shave you? Cut off some of your hair?" She raked her hand over his long tendrils.

"Sure. You do not like my hair?" Danny teased her with a wink.

"I like how it curls when it is shorter." She raked her fingers through his chocolate mane. "Your hair length pulls your curls out. I prefer it touching your shoulders."

"I am yours. Do as you wish." Danny couldn't help but notice the tiny grin that crossed Lacey's face.

She pushed him down back against their makeshift cot. She placed a piece of pineapple on his lip. She dragged it along one lip then another squeezing juice as she went. Lacey then tasted his lips with her tongue. She raked her lip slowly over each of his. Her tongue jutted out to taste the juice of the fruit.

"MMmmm. Let me…" Danny was going to grab her and torture her body, a good torture that left her begging for more, as he had been at least three times a day for the past two weeks.

"No. Let me this time. Let me enjoy the body that you have given me." Lacey purred in his ear.

She licked around his earlobe and below it. Danny thought he taught her well in the last two weeks. Of course, he had never really done things to a woman as he did her. Josephine was too inhibited over her body to allow him to experiment with her. Lacey, on the other hand, allowed him to enjoy her as a female. Lacey ran the fruit over Danny's chin and down his neck. She licked her tongue down the same path. She stopped at Danny's Adam's apple to go beside it and suck. She placed her legs beside each of his hips as she sat astride his body. He placed his hands on her thighs squeezing her dark, toned flesh.

Lacey unbuttoned her shirt slowly. She licked her lips as she said seductively. "What shall I do with you, pirate?"

"Lace…Gaaawwd." Danny felt himself want to grab her and throw her down. He wanted to take her forcefully but decided he'd rather let his vixen play awhile.

Lacey leaned down again as she took another piece of fruit from the bowl. The juices dripped from the fruit as she held it over her mouth. The juice dripped to the tip of her tongue as she curled it out from her mouth. Danny wanted to taste her tongue with all the sweetness it had to offer. But still he resisted. Lacey pulled the fruit over Danny's chest muscles. Once again she leaned to taste the trail of juice left by her play.

"Please, Lace." Danny barely audible whispered.

"Do you beg me, Pirate?" She narrowed her eyes to meet his.

"Aye, I do." Danny moaned in a guttural growl.

"Then allow me to make you beg me for more." Lacey slid her body down Danny's legs.

She traced the fruit down the path between Danny's abdominal muscles swirling the juice around his belly button and to the hair that trailed beneath. Her tongue followed suit.

"Please, my lady. Don't tease me as such." His voice was husky with a craving for the taunting female.

"I'd never tease a pirate. It may cost me my life." Lacey kept playing her game. The mischievousness was obvious in her voice.

She licked and kissed down his body. Soon she found Danny's fingers entangled in her hair as his mouth begged for her. His begging sounded so sensual to her. It was a growl from deep within his throat.

Lacey knew one thing without a doubt when it came to how Danny longed for her physically...

A pirate had become her captive.

A few more weeks past as the two remained in a blissful state. They relished in all their time together.

"You better run." Danny teased as he chased after a giggling Lacey.

"Let me alone, you scoundrel." Lacey squealed in delight at their play.

Danny picked up the shirt that had wafted back in the wind. "You're naked!"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Find me!"

"Don't you want me to find you? I'll make your nudeness be covered…" Danny laughed as his new adventurous maiden. "With my body."

"Danny!" She grabbed him from behind. "I got you."

"I thought I was chasing you." Danny turned around to face his lover.

"It is not much of a chase if I wanted you to catch me." Lacey grinned widely with her patented dimples dipping on her cheeks. "Beside, you were taking too long."

"I will never make that mistake again." Danny swept her up in his arms. "Make love to me."

"You don't have to ask twice." Lacey wrapped her arms tightly around Danny's neck as he carried her to their lover's paradise.

"Lace…" Danny lay her down on their leafy bed in the place they now called home. "Do you want to leave? We can try to sail out. This may not be the way to live for one such as you."

"I miss my parents and sister. However, we'll be separated. We'll be taken from each other. Before it frightened me. Now it is unthinkable. I love you. We love you."

Danny never said the words back. Lacey assumed it was because she was not afforded his love. But she still loved and adored him with all of her heart. Lacey traced circles on her lover's chest with her finger. She sighed contentedly. Loving her or not, this man still beguiled her to give him her all. She knew true love for the first time. She would have to face that love not being returned.

However, she hoped someday that Danny would love her back as intensely as she loved him.

Pulling her to his chest to rest her head upon him, Danny entangled his fingers in her soft raven locks. "Tell me about your family, Lacey."

Lacey sighed out dreamily. "My father is a joking sort. He loves to laugh boisterously at the smallest of things. He will tell the biggest tales only to end them with a joke."

"He sounds like a good man." Danny stroked Lacey's back as he pulled her closer.

"He is." Lacey sighed in contentment as she enjoyed Danny's feathery strokes on her skin. "His name is Samuel. That is a good strong name. My mother is named Judith. Her name means she will be praised. It suits her so well. She seems to be loved each day more and more with her age. She is more serious than father but she loves to watch her family and admire us. My mother loves us dearly. Then there is Clara." Lacey giggled at the thought of her older sister. "She is so opposite of me, Danny. Not only is she opposite in looks but in actions."

Danny could feel his heart beating faster. Was it right to keep this woman from such a great family? The family she obviously adored. He didn't deserve her. Rico didn't deserve her either. Not many men would be worthy of such a treasure as Lacey.

"Clara is short and slender. Her hair is all the way to her buttocks. However, she keeps it pinned up due to it being thin. Her hair was white as snow when she was a child. It has darkened some but not much. It is lovely against her pale skin and pale blue eyes. It was very strange how she looks considering my mother's dark skin. My older sister is also a class of her own. She is very dignified. Clara was always trying to calm me down as a child. Yet, she was always there to listen to me speak of you." Lacey said without thinking.

"Me?" Danny frowned. "How did you speak of me, Lacey?"

"I think I spied you when I was a child." Lacey shyly admitted. "I am not sure. But you look as the man I saw on the docks years ago. I dreamed of us after. Even if you were not the same, you are the man I dream of now."

Danny pulled Lacey even closer if possible. Sometimes dreams should be awoken from. His dream was to be with Lacey forever locked away from the world. However, she deserved so much more.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Lacey raked her fingers over his forehead pushing back his newly cut locks of hair.

Could this be the same girl that he saw on the docks when she was a child? Her eyes displayed the same youthful awe as the little girl. He never thought of her after that day due to being older than her and married. Yet, he remembered distinctly thinking how beautiful the child would be when she grew up. He was married then and the man that he was would be worthy of Lacey if he were the same type man. He was a different man now. One that had murdered in cold blood and sought for vengeance as hate seethed in his heart. Yet, he was changed yet again by Lacey. He felt different than the pirate that captured her from her wedding bed. Did he dare dream of Lacey belonging to him forever?

"I am." Danny smiled as he closed his eyes. "I am always fine with you beside me."


	26. Chapter 26

The Porters sat silently as Rico scratched his chin. Clara kept smoothing down her dress as her mother held her hand trying to reassure her. Samuel kept glancing between his wife and daughter then to Rico. The tension in the room was thick as all waited for Rico to respond.

Samuel spoke up. "Mr. Rinaldi, why did you call us to this meeting?"

Since Lacey's death, it seems the family atmosphere with Rico had been strained. The Porters and Rico were now more like business associates than family. Samuel had taken to calling Rico by the name of due to the Rico's pained look when they called him Rico.

Before Rico could answer Samuel, the sound of a man clearing his throat interrupted them. Rico had been studying over papers as he looked up to see Officer Farrell standing in the door opening.

"May I help you, Cole?" Rico leaned back in his large chair. "Our business is finished unless you can tell me you found any of Danny's ship crew to place back in prison."

"Sir, the man is requesting to see you again." Officer Farrell interjected. "The man that was on Danny's ship for a brief time."

"That wretched man with a scar down his face is pestering me. I told him that I don't want to speak to any crew member of Danny Desai's" Rico said angrily as he  
scanned over the documents.

"Sir, he said he was on the ship that was seized. He was not one of the pirate's devoted crew." Officer Farrell cleared his throat as he glanced at the Porter family.

The Porters stood with Clara, who looked wide eyed and frightened. Rico ignored Cole to address Samuel.

"Mr. Rinaldi, I know that Lacey's marriage brought wealth to us. We invested it in our business. I don't understand how her death makes you think we owe you." Samuel Porter spoke. "Clara doesn't want to be your bride."

"I didn't say I'd make her. I said pay back the loan or allow your older daughter to take her sister's place. I am an influential merchant, Mr. Porter. I need a wife to speak to other wives at my business affairs with their husbands. Lacey was great at her conversations with them although we were only married shortly. I suspect that Clara will be as well. If not, I think my money can be invested in my future wife's family." Rico rubbed his chin as he continued to read.

"Sir, we will pay you back. We will not have Clara in a marriage she doesn't want." Samuel glanced at his older daughter, whose eyes told of not wanting this  
man.

"I beseech you to see me." The sailor broke through the door. His scarred face evident of being in battle.

"I said NO!" Rico screamed in frustration. He stood up angrily. He wanted his business with the Porters to be worked out. Lacey had been dead for months. It was time to get a new wife. It could benefit the Porters or some other family. It made no difference to him.

"Please! It has to do with your wife." The sailor jerked from Officer Farrell's grip.

"My wife is dead." Rico scowled. "At the hands of the pirate Danny Desai."

"No. She lives." The sailor thought of his words. He didn't want to let Rico Rinaldi know she went willingly. Then he'd not give a reward for the information.

"What?" Rico jerked his head up. Could this be a dream come true?

"The pirate, Danny, lives also. It was a tall tale. He left on a boat with her." The sailor breathed out nervously. "I've tried to see you since the day Danny's ship was seized. The pirates protected their captain. You refused to hear my words. You allowed the men to be imprisoned thinking Danny Desai was dead. Some were not as they seemed that were released. That is how the pirates escaped. Twas a plan. It was a ploy to get his freedom."

"I can't believe this. It has been over five months. FIVE!" Rico plopped down into his chair.

"Sir, I know it is a while but she may still live. They headed to an island South of the ship. I heard the first mate say …" He stopped. If he told Rico that Danny was unconscious and his own wife left on her own accord with him, anger may replace the good news.

"My daughter is alive!" Samuel exclaimed as he held on to his family. "Our Lacey lives."

"Officer Farrell and I will get with you momentarily. Porters, please leave us to make plans for your daughter's rescue." Rico smiled sweetly.

They left. Rico furrowed his eyebrows.

"If she still lives as he says…" Rico swallowed as he paused. "The pirate Desai has no doubt tortured her body and raped it repeatedly. Her parents will not know the shell of the woman that will return to us."

"I understand." Office Farrell shook his head. Poor girl. "I shall treat her as well as I can. Shall I kill him upon seeing him?"

"No." Rico sighed as he rubbed his hands together. "I want him to hang to death before my eyes as well as hers."

"I see." Officer Farrell walked towards the door. "I'll ready a ship for her rescue."

"May I speak to you?" Phoebe whispered as Officer Farrell walked out the door. She wanted to make up to Lacey for alerting the men of her whereabouts at Barnaby's Point. She didn't want Lacey to be put to death for this treason to Rico. "Privately."

"Yes." He walked to the hall where no one could see. "What is wrong, my lady? The news is great. Lady Rinaldi may be alive."

"She wants him." Phoebe wrung her hands in fear of being scolded for her words.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Officer Farrell stared at Phoebe questioningly.

"My Lady,Lacey, wants the pirate. I never spoke up before. I tried to tell her sister but did not know how to explain it without making my lady look badly. I only know what I saw in the tavern room. She begged him to take her. She could have saved herself. She had his dagger and chose to give it back to him. She left willingly to be with him. My lady was no captive. I knew he'd never kill her. NEVER. Pirate or not. I saw the look he gave my lady. The pirate Danny Desai is in love with Lacey Rinaldi." Phoebe crossed her arms over herself in defense.

"Do not speak this to anyone. Mrs. Rinaldi will be punished harshly for her betrayal of her husband for a pirate." Officer Farrell warned.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny watched as Lacey raked her toes over the sea foam at the water's edge. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him. Once in a while she'd hold up her hand and pretend to blow Danny a kiss. Then, Lacey would giggle as she twirled around in Danny's white shirt. The shirt clung to her as the spray of water splashed on her.

Danny leaned on one elbow watching her. He allowed a smile to display on his lips. His heart was content for the first time since being married to Josephine. However, Danny never felt this in love. He loved his wife but there was a stronger connection with Lacey. A connection that he couldn't comprehend. Sometimes, guilt of that fact gnawed at his insides. That didn't last long as Danny pushed away the guilt for the happiness that Lacey brought to each new day with her.

Danny had to force memories from his past with Josephine. The memory of her revealing her pregnancy was in Danny's mind today because of the circumstances of his life.

_"Daniel, say something." Josephine sat on the bail of hay near the stall of Danny's white horse. Her green dress was the best she owned. It was her Sunday dress that she was only allowed to wear to church services. However, today, she wanted to look fetching for Danny._

_"What is there to say, Josephine?" Danny breathed out as he scratched the back of his neck. His hair was very short and had been newly cut by his mother. "You are carrying my babe. It is my responsibility to marry you."_

_"Responsibility!" Josephine's eyes filled with tears. "Don't be so thrilled at the prospects of me being your wife, Daniel." Josephine felt her breathing escalate as she thought of Danny's age. "I know you are only seventeen. However, you were man enough to place your seed in me. But do NOT feel obligated to me because of this child."_

_Danny dropped the pitch fork he held. He dropped to one knee and took Josephine's hand. "Don't pout, Josephine Marie Masterson." He teased as he kissed the back of her hand. "You know I love you. Tis a shock that is all. It will be a shock to both set of parents as well. Your father may hang me by shackles. But know this, I will happily marry you if I survive his wrath."_

_Josephine laughed as she threw her arms around Danny's neck. "I will make you happy, Daniel. I promise."_

Danny exhaled as his thoughts of Josephine reminded him that Josephine did make him happy. However, that happiness was nothing compared to the pure joy that Lacey had brought to him. Lacey's laugh was intoxicating. Danny could lie there all day watching her splash and giggle as she flirted and played. She seemed happy. He hoped that she was. But could a man such as he truly make a precious treasure as her happy?

"Danny, come." Lacey beckoned. "Come make love to me at the water's edge."

Danny watched her twirl around again with arms flung out to her sides. She looked like an angel. He felt like the devil at times keeping her in this isolation from all but him. If she'd ask, he'd take her back to civilization. It would mean certain death for him but he'd die for her happiness.

"Come, Danny. Make me scream your name." Lacey twisted around again gleefully. She seemed so carefree as the spray of the ocean water kissed her skin.

"I thought the sand rubbed your skin raw last time?" Danny would make love to her anywhere she asked. But he remembered her complaining.

"Please. I want to feel the waves lapping at us while you make love to me." She twirled again. Lacey looked positively drunk on happiness.

Danny smiled as he stood up. His bare feet were used to the hot sands. His body was more defined than ever in his life. Healthy eating and no rum made Danny more muscular in body than he was. Although, his body was always gorgeous, Lacey could still see that his muscles rippled nicely. Lacey seemed healthy as well. He hoped and prayed that she was.

"I want you." Danny leaned her carefully to the wet sand. "More each day."

"I've noticed." Lacey giggled as she pushed his locks from his face.

"I wanted you to notice." Danny leaned to capture her in a kiss.

His tongue jutted out only to be snatched by Lacey's mouth sucking impatiently. Danny moaned as his hands opened her shirt for his exploration. She yelped out as he squeezed her breasts. He eased up trying not to hurt her. It was difficult not to get excited when lying atop his lover.

They soon were rolling across the sands. Their bodies entangled in a dance of erotic pleasure. The sand clung to them with a mixture of salt water. Yet neither of nature's elements hindered the lovemaking of the young vivacious couple. Touching her was never enough for him. His body seemed only to thirst more each day for hers. They fit so perfectly together now. The days were spent gathering food. Repairing the shelter from winds or storms….gathering wood for fires….killing the occasional serpent that tried to attack….catching fish for food….bathing in the lagoon with the soaps that Archie had placed in a personal trunk for Lacey….exploring the island….but mostly…

Their days were spent entangled in each other's arms falling exhausted to love making.

"Danny" She whispered as she always did when his body joined with hers.

As the movements became more hurried, the same word would come off her lips louder. Until, she would scream his name in ecstasy. Danny was silent when he made love to her. He enjoyed the sound of Lacey's pleasure. The sound of the different ways she spoke his name. The moans that caressed her lips. Yet, at the end , he too would grunt out her name from his lips.

Danny stared down at his lover. He feared someday this would end. She'd want to be around other people. He couldn't blame her. People need friends and family. Strangely, he felt he only needed her for his existence. Danny pushed his hands deep into the wet sand. He tried to maintain his control longer. He wanted these times with Lacey to last for a long time, a lifetime.

"I love you." Lacey whispered as she always did. She wanted him to know.

Danny pushed back her hair that clung to her face. The wet tendrils sticking with sand to her cheeks made him swallow. Perfection is the only word he could think of.  
Lacey wanted to cry. He wouldn't tell her. She had waited six months to hear the words. They never came. It was her. His wife still haunted him. Lacey was sure of it.

"Hold me." Danny's request was strange. He'd never said something like that before. "Hold me forever."

"I will always." Lacey felt her body being lifted into Danny's strong arms.

He carried her to the home that they had built together as a couple. He sat her down so they could climb the ladder rope up to the tree house. Soon, Danny lay her down. He began to massage her body. Touching her with the tender hands of a man in love, yet he never said the words. Slowly, he watched as her eyes closed. He whispered her name. NO answer. Heaving breathing of sleep filled their make shift home.

He repeated the words he had told her every night for six months. The same words that he couldn't say when she was awake to hear them.

"I love you, my beloved Lacey."


	28. Chapter 28

Thumping….thumping…thumping…..pounding….pounding…..faster….faster…faster….breathless…..breathless….breathless…

Lacey was running. Her heart raced as she scurried through the leafy ground of the island. Her feet ached as they scraped small rocks or sticks. The pulsating of her heart rapidly increased with each smack of her feet on the ground.

Thump...thump...thump. Was it her heart or her feet padding the ground that was louder?

Trees slapped at her skin as she ran. Tears stung her face as she quickly made her way to the shoreline. She knew Danny was there trying to capture fish for their dinner. A small storm had wreaked havoc on their dwelling. Therefore, most of Danny's day was spent repairing their makeshift home in the trees. Lacey had stayed back preparing fruit to serve with the fish Danny would catch. However, she had spotted a ship over the horizon from her position in the tree house. She desperately wanted to warn Danny. The ship's colors were Rico Rinaldi's. Trying her best to reach Danny, she continued to run at her hurried pace.

Tears continued to bombard her dark skinned face. She wasn't going fast enough. She had to get to him. She had to warn Danny. Her body stopped when her feet hit the hot sands. Her face grew pale as her body went limp. She dropped to her knees.

Hands grabbed her under her armpits trying to lift her. Lacey became livid. She kicked and screamed at the men holding her up. They were only trying to help. She knew that. She didn't want their help. She only wanted Danny.

"Leave me alone!" Lacey screamed in a panicked voice. "Leave me alone! Don't touch him! Don't hurt him! Leave us be!"

Her eyes stared wildly as she kicked and bit at the men. She didn't care that she resembled a wild animal. That is how they were treating him. That is how they were treating the man she loved with every ounce of her being. LIKE AN ANIMAL.

Danny had a rope around his neck. He was on his knees as a man struck his back with a whip. His wrists were tied with rope as well. One man on each side held him down while one man held onto Danny's 'leash'. Danny flinched but didn't make a cry out to the pain. The pain was immense as the whip ripped at his skin on his back. He refused to scream knowing that Lacey would hear his agony.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Lacey continued to try to free herself from the men, who held her tightly. "Please. I beg of ye!"

"Lacey." Danny whispered in a pleading voice. "Lace."

She stopped her tantrum and stared. Their eyes met calming her immediately. His face making a small smile, that begged her to calm for him. His eyes spoke what his mouth could not. Lacey thought it was true that he loved her. However, perhaps she was dreaming again because they were going to be taken from one another.

Officer Farrell noticed. He walked up to the girl wearing only a white shirt belonging to the pirate no doubt. He placed his large draping coat around her.

"You're safe now." He said lowly as he tried to calm the crying girl.

"I was never in danger." She looked at him with both anger and hurt in her eyes.

Danny shook his head 'no'. It was a silent plea for her to remain quiet. He didn't want her to speak the truth of them. He'd be punished no matter the story. She'd not if they thought he made her go with him.

Lacey felt more tears silently fall down her face. The saltiness of the tears were bitter in her mouth. She knew Danny was right. She couldn't be punished. Not now. She had to remain safe from harm for them.

Slowly, they were led onto the ship. Officer Farrell's arm was around the wife of his employer. She shook nervously. Her face down trodden as she felt her heart breaking. This was the end of her life as she knew it. It was the end of them.

"Feed him. He hasn't eaten today." She whispered to Officer Farrell. "He treated me to food. He deserves the same treatment that he gave his captive."

Officer Farrell nodded. He took her to a cabin on the ship. He watched as she collapsed on the bed sobbing. He shut the door wishing he hadn't found them.  
He walked into the room where Danny was bound to the bed. He stared at the ruthless pirate. He looked so much like a boy in the face. His face was shaven, his hair touched his shoulders, his skin was dark from matching Danny's father's skin, his eyes daunting. This man did not look like a pirate.

Officer Farrell sat the food by the bed. Danny just stared without words. The officer noticed the marks on Danny's neck. Lacey had left her mark on him. No one would believe she was forced due to her sadness at being found. She was not rescued but found. The marks on Danny's neck alerted Officer Farrell that Lacey and Danny were living as lovers on the island.

"Rope burn." Danny finally spoke words. His confidence didn't leave even in his capture.

"Excuse me." Officer Farrell crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What say you?"

"The marks. You know they weren't there before. It is rope burn. Don't you agree?" Danny smirked as he rubbed his neck. "Your men did tie me like an animal around the neck. Did they not?"

"Yes. I believe you have rope burn on your neck." Officer Hartley would go along with what Mrs. Rinaldi and this pirate wanted told of their story. He stood to walk out. "She sleeps."

"Don't let harm come to her. That is all I request when I hang. I have no right to request anything of a gentleman. I am merely a pirate. A man that is unworthy of life. But she is …." Danny closed his eyes before continuing. "the angel who breathed new life in me."

"No harm will befall her." Officer Farrell walked out.

It would be a long trip back to Macau. The two lovers would be locked away from one another for a few weeks.

Officer Farrell stood on the deck of the ship. The past few weeks of sailing back to port had him hear her sobs. The pirate never spoke but to ask of her wellbeing. Those were the only words that this man known to have a black heart spoke. Danny the Pirate wanted one thing in life and that was for Lacey Rinaldi to be safe and well.

Officer Farrell looked at the port. There stood her family waiting anxiously for the return. He had sent a boat ahead to tell them of their daughter's return. Officer Farrell could see her mother clinging to her father. He could see the sister pacing as the ship neared dock. Office Farrell could see Rico wringing his hands nervously awaiting to see his wife.

Lacey was escorted off the ship. She held her arms tightly around her body. The drape wrapped her protecting her from the crisp air that kissed the area around the dock. She didn't even smile or acknowledge her family as they made their way quickly to her.

"Lacey!" Judith ran to her daughter enveloping her in a hug.

Lacey never let go of her draping. She stood motionless as the numbness haunted her body. She never spoke. Soon her father and sister held her as well. Rico ran up to her hoping to receive his wife in his arms. His heart was pleased to see the woman he loved alive. Lacey looked more beautiful if possible. Her hair was tighter curled than usual but was so much longer than when she was captured. She looked saddened. Rico didn't doubt she was frightened as well as traumatized by the abuse by the pirate.

Danny was pulled from the ship in his shackles. Blood tinged the metal that stuck to his skin. He walked slowly past Lacey. He tried his best not to stare at her. He didn't want Rico suspicious. Rico grabbed Lacey pulling her to him. She took the opportunity to glance over Rico's shoulder to Danny. Their eyes met briefly. But the Porters could see the pain both sets of eyes held. Pain, yes. However, there was more. There was a longing for one another.

Judith glanced to Samuel. He watched his daughter in silence. Perhaps, the pirate had her frightened of him. He wanted that to be true but he knew better. His daughter was in love with the murdering thief that was led away. Both parents hoped that they misjudged the situation. Lacey had been abused no doubt. They had to be seeing things.

Lacey stayed silent as they road in the carriage to the Rinaldi castle. She remained silent when Rico ordered Phoebe and Bonnie to bathe his wife. She remained silent as she followed her maids up the stairs. Each step she took, Lacey held the wrapping tighter to her. Each step she took, Lacey felt her life being drawn from her body.

"Perhaps, when the filth of him is washed away, she'll speak." Rico poured a drink. He downed it in one quick gulp.

"Perhaps." Judith whispered back. She rubbed her arms nervously with worry etched on her face of her daughter's actions.

"She looks well though. Healthy. She does." Clara expected her sister to come back battered and bruised. Instead she looked good ,very good for a woman being held captive by a pirate. Or was she held captive? Clara couldn't let the words of Lacey's letter escape from her mind.

"My Lord! YOU must come." Bonnie ran into the room interrupting the thick silence that hung ominously over the room.

"What is wrong? Why do you interrupt?" Rico turned to face the maid. He had grown into an angry man with Lacey away. His bitterness had returned as he was when he murdered Josephine and the babe, David.

"Please, My Lord. Come. She stands in the bath. She just stands as we readied her. Please. Come." Bonnie's face looked frightened. She ran after she got their attention back to Lacey's bed chamber.

"Go as well." Samuel urged his wife as he touched her back. All feared that Lacey was probably covered with bruises and abrasions due to Danny's torture of her.

Rico, Judith, and Clara ran behind Bonnie towards Lacey's bed chambers. They all expected the worst. They expected a bruised beaten body was revealed to the maids.

They all slung open the door. Phoebe stood with her hand over her mouth. Lacey stood nude with her eyes closed. She rubbed her swollen abdomen.


	29. Chapter 29

"Leave." Judith ordered. "My daughter and I will bathe her."

Phoebe and Bonnie nodded their heads as they walked out. Rico stared with angry eyes as Lacey never flinched. Nor did she open her eyes to look at any of them. She seemed to be lost in her own world.

Judith touched Lacey's arm. "Sit, Lacey. I need to bathe you. The ship held no perfumes and oils to bathe in." She eased Lacey to sit in the water.

Rico watched wondering about his wife and the pirate. What had their relationship been? Was it cruel and evil as he imagined? Or was it something else? She seemed without bruises. It had been six months. Perhaps, Lacey was tired of fighting off her rapist. She just gave up and allowed him her body.

"I'm going to wash your hair now, Darling." Judith stroked Lacey's face with the back of her hand. She didn't want to make a movement to startle her daughter. "My lovely daughter, what have you been through? What has that vile pirate done to my baby girl?"

"A lovely maiden and a gallant youth live in different kingdoms separated by mountains. The maiden asks the clouds to carry her over the mountains but they do not heed, and she is left with bittersweet thoughts of her unattainable lover."

Lacey spoke the words of the song that her father sung her as a child. The same song that brought her comfort on the ship now brought her pain that she indeed couldn't get to her lover.

"He'll hang tomorrow." Rico finally spoke up to address the situation. He would make Danny Desai pay for defiling his wife. "I don't know what we'll do about his child. But he will surely hang!"

He ran his hands through his wispy hair. Lacey opened her eyes to meet his. She never spoke. She just stared. Then she lowered her head as tears dripped into the water that bathed her. Rico couldn't take the uncertainty he was feeling. Without her words, he didn't know what to think. He excused himself to give orders for Danny's hanging.

"He bathed me." Lacey whispered as she watched the water swirl around her.

"That pirate will never touch you again, my dear daughter." Judith tried to comfort her daughter with those words.

Lacey began sobbing. Clara stood in the corner of the room fearing she knew why. Her sister was attached to the pirate.

Rico walked into the corridor. He looked at one of his servants. "Tell the guards to beat him. Beat him well reminding him that it is I who has him as a prisoner. But do not kill him. I want him to live one night knowing his death comes to him the next day."

The guard walked out. Rico went to his bed chambers. He grabbed Bonnie on the way. He wanted some relief from the anger he felt. She would do. His bed chamber doors locked.

Lacey was soon dressed. Her hair curled in tendrils down her back. Her beauty befitted only a goddess. Judith tried speaking. Lacey remained silent. Lacey looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was dark matching her eyes which caused her to look like a princess with the pale blue dress placed on her. She looked healthy and beautiful. However, Lacey's eyes were empty due to wanting his love.

"Rest now, Lacey. You need rest." Judith and Clara led Lacey to the bed. They slowly pushed her down so that she was sitting on the bed. Then they pushed her to lay. "We will come get you for dinner. I am sure you want a good meal."

Lacey lied there with her eyes shutting slowly. She was exhausted due to the babe that grew inside her. She would dream of him, her Danny. Both the women left Lacey to sleep. Both very worried but for different reasons.

Clara linked her arm in her mother's as they made their way out of the bed chamber. "We should go see him?"

"What? See the pirate?" Judith shook her head no to that thought. "I'd want to kill him."

"As would father. I do think the family should face him, Mother. He is the father to her child." Clara wanted to see how this man was because her little sister seemed distraught to be home. All thought that Lacey would be elated upon her rescue. That was not the emotion that her sister was showing.

Clara begged her father to do as she asked. "We need to face him before his death, father. I know you don't want me going alone. I beg of you and mother to go with me. I want to see the man that is the father of the child in Lacey's womb."

"He is no father!" Samuel clinched his fists tightly. "He is merely a beast that took our daughter from her wedding bed. He stole her from a happy life to cause her the pain she is haunted with."

"Father." Clara continued to plead. "He will hang and we will never get to face this pirate for what he has done to Lacey and our family. Let us all face him. I beg of ye."

Judith could tell this was something that Clara needed to do. "Samuel, perhaps Clara is right. Let us face him. We will never have to look at this despicable man again."

Soon Samuel, Judith, and Clara were being led to the dungeon that held the pirate. Both women were nervous and Samuel was angry. They wanted to tell the pirate of their disgust for him. Danny sat with chains keeping him in place. He glanced up to see Lacey's family approaching. He tried to dust off his britches to no avail. He stood and walked to grab the bars of the cell. His chains rattled as he walked. His ankles were raw due to the metal shackles. Danny's knuckles whitened due to the tightness of holding the bars.

"You hurt my daughter." Samuel gritted his teeth as he pushed Clara and Judy behind him in a protective manner although Danny was locked away unable to touch them . "That you shall pay with your life for."

Danny stared at him without an answer. He gripped the bars tighter as his eyes never left Lacey's family. Danny's eye was black and his cheek bruised. His chest had red stripes on it due to the whip's lashes coming from the beatings on Danny. His back was far worse in bruises and stripes.

"Have you nothing to say? Are you too much a coward to speak to us?" Judith was small but she stepped up deliberately. "We deserve your words of apology for taking our Lacey from us."

"I am sorry for taking her from your family." Danny spoke startling the Porters. He then stared at Samuel. Danny's voice was laced with a cockiness that surprised the Porters considering he was due to die soon. "I am not sorry for taking her from Rico."

"She carries your child." Clara stepped forward despite her parents pulling at her to not be near Danny. "You will die without meeting your child."

Danny allowed his jaw to twitch as he stared at the short female before him. "Aye, Clara, your sister will be a good mother. Judith is a wonderful mother. Therefore, I believe that she will do as her mother. Samuel will help where a father is not in my child's life. And you, we both know you will be a doting aunt to my child."

The guard came into the hall. "Time is up! I hope you got to tell the vile creature of his wrong. Don't worry. He shall die tomorrow."

Danny grabbed Clara and pulled her to the bars. Judith and Samuel stood wide eyed as the pirate held their daughter around her throat.

He whispered into Clara's ear. "Take care of my beloved Lacey. She will grieve for me. Make sure that she takes care of herself and my child. Now, please slap me and act as if I said a vulgar thing to ye. So that none think bad of your sister."

Clara pulled back and smacked Danny harshly across the face. "You vile being!"

Danny smirked as he wiped blood from his lip. He sauntered back over to sit on the cold dirt floor.

The Porters left as they watched their oldest daughter strangely. "Clara, are you alright?"

"Did it not strike you as strange that this pirate knew all our names?" Clara felt her heart break for Lacey. The pirate and her sister were in love.

"We do not know what happened to her on that island alone with that crass man." Samuel hands were shaking as he thought of his baby girl being alone with the pirate.

"No we don't." Clara watched as her father left the room. "Mother, you are a woman. Do you not find the pirate of great looks? Perhaps, the handsomest in the world."

"Why speak foolishness?" Judith and Clara walked into the parlor alone. Judith sat down. "He defiled your sister."

"Did he?" Clara whispered so that her mother could not hear her.

Around the dinner table, Rico glanced down the table at Lacey. She slowly pushed the food around not taking a bite. Judith looked at Clara with concern. Samuel cleared his throat trying to make small talk.

"The crop is doing good this year." Samuel took a bite of his steak. "I hear that merchants will be on the shores once the crop is harvested for trade. I hope that will make my trinket shop grow. I have some lovely bobbles for the ladies."

Rico closed his eyes then reopened them. He tried to make conversation with his wife. "Perhaps, you'd like to go with your mother and sister to pick out a nice trinket for yourself, Lacey. It has been a while since you've treated yourself with fine things of a lady."

Lacey peered up at Rico. Her eyes threatening him to dare speak to her. There was a slight twitch under her eye due to her anger. Rico misinterpreted the look as anger towards her days of captivity.

"Lacey, you should eat." Clara touched her sister's hand gently. She whispered. "For your and his child."

Lacey slowly stared towards he sister. A hint of a smile caressed Lacey's face. However, the smile left as quickly as it came. Then Lacey took a bite of her food.

Judy sighed in relief as Lacey ate. After the dinner was over, Judith gripped Lacey's arm and lead her to the parlor. Lacey walked to stare at the large window that over looked a garden. Rico had his servants plant a flower garden for Lacey for her wedding gift. He wanted her to love her new home as much as the home from her childhood. Lacey stared at the flowers, which were in full bloom, they brought her no pleasure now.

Rico walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lacey jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

All thought it was due to Lacey's not wanting a man's touch due to Danny's abuse. All except Clara, who saw the look of disgust on Lacey's face at the touch of Rico's hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Judith helped Lacey from her bed. She dressed her daughter in a clean dress and undergarments. Lacey stared blankly out in front of her. Her eyes held a deep  
sadness that Judith could not understand. Her daughter was rescued. Why was she not happy?

Lacey stood and took a basket from the corner of her room. Her mother watched curiously as Lacey put in a cloth, a flask of water, and an apple.

She watched as her daughter removed her under garments from beneath the dress. She assumed Lacey felt bound after being in only a shirt for a half a year. She didn't question her daughter as Lacey busied herself until Lacey headed to the door.

"Where do you go, Lacey?" Judith stood up to stop her daughter. She stepped in front of Lacey.

"To him." Lacey answered her first words to any question upon her arriving.

"Rico?"

"My lover." Lacey didn't waver nor explain. She pushed past her mother and headed out the castle.

Judith called after her daughter in a panicked voice. "Lacey! Who are you referring to? Lacey!"

Judith slumped over on a chair as she placed her hands over her face. What was wrong with her daughter? When would their Lacey come back to them?

Lacey soon stood facing the guard. He was large and menacing. However, he was kind to Lacey thinking that she had been brutally treated by the pirate.

"Sorry, my lady. The prisoner is not to be seen." He answered her in the kindest tone he could muster up.

"I think I have earned the right to see him." Lacey spoke up boldly. "Or should I tell my husband that you would not let me near the man that held me prisoner? I only want to see him suffering."

"Very well. I'll take you in." He spoke as he unlocked the large wooden door that would lead to the dungeon cell.

"No. Unlock the door but allow me entrance. I want to face him alone." Lacey insisted without wavering.

The guard feared the female may have a knife in the basket. It would serve the pirate to die at the girl's hands. "My lady, do not get near the bars of the cell. He can't harm you as his cage is locked."

He nodded and allowed Lacey to enter. The door closed behind her. Lacey noticed the key to Danny's cell hanging by the door that had just closed. She retrieved the key and unlocked Danny's cell.

Lacey ran to Danny. He looked up with love. She gently touched his bruised face and body willing the pain to leave.

"They have beaten you." Lacey's eyes moistened with unshed tears.

"I love you." Danny spoke to her with sincerity. "I love you, Lacey Porter."

"Danny, why now? Why wait to tell me the words that I long to hear?" Lacey began to cry. She shuddered as she thought of how she craved those words.

"I've told you for so long while you slept." Danny admitted as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't understand. Was it your wife's memory that haunted you?" Lacey pushed Danny against the stone wall. She took out the cloth and wet it. Wiping the dirt  
and blood from his face, she questioned.

"I will not lie to you. If given the chance, I'd bring Josephine back to life. But I'd tell her…" Danny allowed a tear, the first tear in five years, to roll down his cheek. "I'd tell her that I am in love more deeply with someone else."

"Danny." Lacey wrapped her arms around him. She needed to feel him close.

"I didn't tell you not for Josephine but for you. I feared that once you were away from me. Away from the pirate that I am, you'd realize I was not worthy of your love. You'd realize that and if I didn't tell you I loved you. You'd never have to feel guilt for not wanting me. You could live your life knowing this was nothing to me. However, you came to me even after being back to your life of luxury. Don't you see, Lace? I'd lie for you, my love. Just as I will die for you." Danny raked his fingers across Lacey's face.

"You may die tomorrow. However, you will die knowing this. You, pirate, have stolen my heart. It will never return to that man. Your child will grow in me. Your child will be treated with love. As I look at your child, I will see you. When he looks at OUR child, he too will see your face. The punishment will be just. Your revenge will be met." Lacey leaned to kiss Danny's lips.

"We may get caught." Danny breathed out after the long heated kiss.

"Then so be it. They cannot kill me. I'm with child." Lacey crawled into Danny's lap.

Danny grabbed her hair and forced her into another long selacious kiss. Her lips were being tenderly sucked in by his mouth. She relished in being with Danny one last time. Danny undid her upper dress and pushed it down her waist. His strong arms pulled Lacey up only to pull her back down to join their bodies. She arched  
towards him as the pleasure soon had her moaning. In the few short weeks away from him, she missed his body very much. He missed hers as well. They craved one  
another. They were satisfying that craving with slow torturous movements as skin scraped against skin.

Lacey pressed her palms against Danny's shoulders as she controlled her movements against him. Danny was weak from the beatings from the day prior. She knew that it was her time to give him all of her in their last time making love.

The guard looked in to check on the lady. His eyes bulged out as he looked at the bare back of the beautiful lady. The lady was being with the pirate in an act that was not forced by the pirate but controlled by her.

"Go get the master." He looked at another guard. "MAKE HASTE! NOW!"

Lacey flung her head back as Danny kissed down her neck. His tongue raked over her collar bone eliciting groans from her pouted lips. Rico rushed to the dungeon. He peered in the small opening of the wooden door that looked into Danny's cell. He swallowed the disdain that built in his mouth. His wife was making love to the pirate. His love was enjoying more with the pirate than she had ever been with him. His love was in love with Danny Desai.

Rico barked out his orders to the two shocked guards. "Bring her!"

He turned furiously and walked away. Lacey screamed Danny's name as it echoed against the stone walls. Rico closed his eyes trying to shut out the sound of  
his wife's voice in undeniable pleasure. Rico entered his parlor where the Porters sat. Samuel had returned to be with his family. They all wondered where Lacey had went off to. He looked at them, anger flashing in his eyes. Then walked to the fireplace and leaned on it.

Lacey was brought in and tossed to the ground where she hit her knees. Officer Farrell followed the guards into the study when he heard Danny's screaming not to hurt her.

"How could you?" Rico turned and asked vehemently. He tossed his drinking glass down to shatter on the ground. He wanted to emphasize his anger at his wife.

"I am in love with him. I love his hands upon me. I love his tongue tasting every inch of my body. I love his body with mine. I LOVE his very being. All about him, I truly love." Lacey spoke loudly.

"He is a murderous rat." Rico bent down to her face. "He is a vile man who has murdered many yet you stoop to his level."

"How very judgmental of you!" Before anyone could react to her words, Lacey grabbed the sword from Officer Farrell's sheath.

Every one gasped at the sight of Lacey with the sword. Samuel pleaded. "Lacey..."

"Here, Rico. Take the sword. Cut my neck. Kill my child. Murder another woman that he loves. And murder his child again! Only I beg of you don't take my body as you did hers. For I'd rather take my own life than have you, A TRUE MURDERER, take me. When I belong to him!" Lacey screamed as she collapsed onto the ground with tears shaking her body uncontrollably.

"She is with child." Officer Farrell stated simply as he helped the girl to her feet. He walked her to sit on the large sofa bench.

"Not my child. A pirate's child." Rico narrowed his eyes on Lacey. "Do you honestly expect me to raise his child?"

"No." Lacey sniffed as tears soaked her dress. "I wouldn't expect that when you killed his son already. "

"What are you saying?" Officer Farrell looked to Rico to explain Lacey's accusations.

"He has no proof of this." Rico said simply as he poured himself a strong drink.

"I believe him. That is proof enough. You call him a beast. Yet, he couldn't rape nor harm me." Lacey whispered between tears.

"You are carrying his child. Perhaps, you got accustomed to his touches on the island when he took you." Rico interjected.

"You're a fool, Rico. Danny asked one of his men to kill him. He was going to leave me safely at port before we were found. Danny was captured by me and taken to the island. I planned it all. I even wrote the letter to dissuade from searching for me. I did it to be with him. I even had him knocked unconscious for our escape.  
ME. YOUR wife chose to kidnap a pirate." Lacey straightened her shoulders proudly.

"Lacey, how could you?" Judith asked as she collapsed in a chair.

"We were married two weeks. I let you court me for a year or more. I never desired you not once! Yet his kisses ignited more in me than you ever could. His touch  
is beyond anything any man can do for a woman." Lacey rubbed salt into Rico's already festering wound. Lacey breathed out haughtily as she added. "I want nothing of you. NOTHING! He is all I want. Danny is who I want yet you will take him from me. But know this, Rico Rinaldi, it is Danny who I crave at night in lovemaking. It is Danny that made me scream in pleasure when all I felt from your body joining mine was disgust. You killed his family. Now, he has taken yours. Even in death, he has taken yours."

"That is crude and unlady like." Samuel reprimanded his daughter.

"I am no lady. I am a pirate's lover. I am carrying his child. Danny never forced me. Ask Phoebe. She was there for our first kiss. I could have killed him. He allowed me the dagger. I chose him. I will always choose him. Even in his death, he will be my choice." Lacey stood up. "I go to clean up myself. Then I will leave this place."

"You will be removed from here you mean." Rico crossed his arms defiantly.

"Please. You give yourself too much credit. Mother, Father, am I too below you now to head to your home to live?" Lacey turned towards her parents.

"No." Judith and Samuel stated simultaneously.

"You'll always be our daughter." Judith assured her.

"I expect the money paid in full." Rico scowled.

"They owe you nothing. I married you for your wealth to help my family. I will tell the tale that I was not only abused by a pirate but my husband tossed me away while with child. I will make you look like the monster you are." Lacey turned to stare boldly at Rico. "I will tell that you couldn't stand the child growing in me for fear of it being a pirate's. Yet, it is yours. That I was with child before I was kidnapped. I will tell that the pirate raped me and did dishonor me. Yet, my husband was too weak to make me whole again. I will tell that Rico Rinaldi treated me with disdain rather than loving me after all I endured because of the pirate's hate for him."

"You will tell a lie. He has taught you well." Rico furrowed his eyebrows.

"He has taught me many things. Lying is the least of what he has taught me." Lacey mischievously spoke as she dried the last of her tears.

"Lacey! You need to stop this." Judith spoke up. "You are a lady. We raised you as a lady. Act as such."

"I don't care what any think of me. We all hide behind nice clothing and titles of gentlemen or ladies. However, underneath we are all sinners with desires whether  
hidden or acted upon. We all have pasts and secrets hidden. Danny Desai just didn't hide his. He was seeking revenge for the deaths of his wife and child. Thus, he became a bitter man set on a dark path. Now, his path is death but it is also about light because he fell in love as did I. I don't care for the title of lady. When I know the title of gentlemen is a farce." Lacey turned to saunter out.

"Is this true? Did you do these things?" Office Farrell turned to Rico. "Did you kill the pirate's wife and son?"

"You expect me to admit to murders over five years ago. Never." Rico turned to leave. He then glanced at the Porters. "Ready yourselves to leave early morning. I don't want to have to face the public with my wife mourning a pirate's death. The debt is paid if you take her. I will put her away privately in divorce."

"Very well." Samuel nodded to his wife and daughter to leave. He watched Clara and Judith walk out the door. "It is true what Lacey speaks. I see the guilt in your eyes. Also the date of knowing of the murders, Lacey never said how long Danny Desai's family would have been dead. Know this, Ricardo Rinaldi, Danny Desai may be nothing. However, you are below him."

Officer Farrell sneered as he watched Samuel Porter walk from the room. His daughter definitely got her father's ways.

"Danny Desai will hang after they are gone." Rico turned to Officer Farrell.

"Should I call for two hangmen?" Officer Farrell smirked at Rico Rinaldi. His eyes filled with disgust at the man before him.

"What?" Rico leaned against the wall.

"You sound like you need to be swinging from a rope as well." Officer Farell answered in a disgruntled voice.

"Mind your place. You're still under my employ."

"Not after Desai's death. I will make sure he suffers less then I will not do business with you again." Officer Farrell turned. He paused. "Phoebe, would you like to join me leaving this place?"

"I would." She smiled. "I would very much like to leave this place as well as join you." Phoebe placed down the broken glass she had been cleaning up from Rico's tirade.

"I dare any of you to return!" Rico shook his fist in the air as they left the room.

He turned around full circle. The room was empty all but him. He was alone.


	31. Chapter 31

"Please come in." Rico welcomed his visitors. They looked well to do with their expensive clothes.

"Lacey!" Sarita ran up and threw her arms around Lacey when she entered the room.

"Sarita?" Lacey looked puzzled as she glanced at Tyler, Sarita, and Ryan.

"Do you know these three people?" Rico questioned with anger still evident in his voice. He was anxiously awaiting for the Porters to leave his dwelling. He still cared for Lacey. If she would give up the notion of the pirate, he'd have her. He would even raise Danny's babe as his own. However, Lacey made her choice clear. She chose to be alone rather than love another.

"Of course. We are her dear cousins. We heard of her terrible plight. When your sister, Clara, wrote of your death..." Sarita fanned her face like a true lady. "I thought …" Sarita placed her hands over her face feigning tears.

"My darling sister was beside herself with grief. She didn't get out of bed for over a week." Tyler wrapped his arm around Sarita pretending to console her.

"Everything is packed on the carriage." Judith stated as her husband and older daughter entered the room.

"Mother, look it is your dear niece and nephews. Sarita, Tyler, and Ryan." Lacey gave her mother and family a pleading look.

"Oh my!" Judith walked up and embraced Sarita. "You've grown so much. You look just like my dear sister. You boys however are a spitting image of your father."

"Uncle Samuel and Aunt Judith. It has been too long." Sarita was relieved that Lacey's family was obviously going along with the plot.

She knew that Rico had not seen them being led from the ship. He had already left with Lacey. It was a good thing that Sarita and Lacey had spoke of family while on Danny's ship.

Samuel caught on quickly as well. "I can't believe this. It is great to see all of you."

"I don't remember them." Clara frowned without thinking of this being a ploy by the others.

"Of course not." Sarita grinned broadly. "We've never met. Your mother traveled with Lacey to visit us. However, I do believe you were ill a lot as a child. But you write the most touching letters."

"Letter writing is my gift." Clara figured if they all pretended. She may as well. It reminded her of Lacey's adventures when she was young. Clara wished that she had played along with her sister then. She would now.

"We heard of your rescue. We had to see you." Tyler changed the subject back to Lacey.

"I'm leaving today to go back to my parent's home." Lacey rubbed her swollen stomach alerting them of her pregnancy.

"We'd love to join you on the ride." Sarita smiled again. "We have traveled far to see you. May we join you at your parent's home?"

"Of course, it will be a pleasure." Lacey placed her hand on Sarita's elbow. "Come cousins. Join me."

Rico watched as his wife and her family rolled away. He never heard of these cousins. Of course, he was realizing that he didn't really know his wife. Her beauty was all he had seen after all. He thought he knew her sweetness. But anyone as sweet as he thought would never love the pirate that would hang shortly.

"Lacey, you are with child." Tyler finally stopped on his horse as he rode by the carriage. "Is it Danny's?"

"Of course. He dies today." Lacey blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Does he?" Tyler smiled knowingly.

"He is due to hang?" Lacey sighed as her body shivered at the thought of losing Danny. "I love him. He loves me. He told me so."

"That is wonderful for both of you." Sarita wanted to cry. She wanted to tell Lacey there was a plan to save Danny. Tyler did as well. But he couldn't in case they failed. There was no use getting the girl too hopeful. They rode in silence as Lacey curled into the back of the carriage crying until she fell asleep. The Porters wondered who these people were. They seemed like a good class. Yet, how did they know their daughter through Danny.

"She'll be better soon." Tyler glanced at her worried mother.

"How do you know?" Judith asked as she dabbed a handkerchief under her wet eyes.

"Because Danny Desai is loved by more than your daughter."

* * *

Danny was shoved in the back as he walked towards his impending doom. He held his head high with pride. He no longer felt sadness for his life. He no longer felt anger. He felt free. That was due to the woman that carried his child. He would be a father. If he died, he was doing it with the knowledge that Lacey loved him.

"May I ask you to protect her? Keep her and my child safe." Danny looked at Officer Farrell. "I may not be an honorable man. But you are. Protect Lacey and my child from him."

"Lacey has left with her parents. She will be fine." Officer Farrell smiled weakly at Danny.

"Thank you." Danny smiled as the noose was placed around his neck.

Shouts of killing the pirate echoed throughout the crowd. Danny never closed his eyes. He glanced to a small child in his mother's arms. That would be like his own child someday with Lacey. The lady flinched uneasy at the pirate's stare. He was a handsome sort to be a pirate. Her husband pulled her tightly and protectively. Danny wished that could be him. He wished his arms always to be around Lacey and his child.

"I love you, Lacey." Danny whispered.

"Tell the maiden this and not the air around you." Archie's voice came from under the hangman's cloak. "Yeeeeeeee!" He squealed as his hand made a round twirl in the air.

Before Officer Farrell or any other guard could react, they were surrounded by pirates. The crowd was full of the one hundred and fifty men that served Danny on his boat. All held daggers including even the youngest cabin boy. They held daggers to throats of the innocent.

"Captain!" The men bellowed throughout the crowd. Jeb stepped up. He looked funny in gentleman's clothes and clean hair.

"Time to reclaim your ship and crew."

Danny was cut loose by Archie. Not one soldier or guard tried to react in fear of the innocent being killed. They knew that Danny and his crew were a ruthless bunch. One man finally stepped up to grab his daughter from a pirate. Danny was there in a flash.

"Don't tempt my men, sir. We are only here for a short while. No need to harm anyone." The man backed off. Danny took a hold of the man. "Only hold onto men. No women or children will have a knife touching their throats." Danny ordered.

The pirates respected the captain. They let go of women and children as they put the cold metal to the men's throat. They walked backwards towards a ship that was already readied in the harbor. They entered the Schooner with the captured men. Women and children cried from the port as the ship sat sail. They watched in horror while their fathers and husbands were taken away. The guards and other sailors could do nothing as the pirates left port. Most ships were not ready to sail. The ones that were not sabotaged couldn't move fast enough. It was an obvious plan that had been in place since the day that Danny Desai was captured.

Suddenly there was a sound of awe that spread across the crowd. Men were being shoved over board in boats. They were being released. Cheers and clapping spread throughout the crowd.

"Captain." Jeb rubbed his balding head. "I am no longer captain. You are."

" I won't leave her." Danny was changing into gentleman's clothing.

Archie was stripping off his hangman's cloak. "Let's go. I miss my wife." Archie readied a boat.

"Wife?" Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"The dark haired stowaway . They married." Jeb laughed. "Good luck boys. Have fun living the life of gentlemen. Ready their boat."

"Aye. Aye. Captain." The men screamed. They all gathered around Danny. He shook hands. He allowed a tear to fall. The men were surprised. Their captain was different. He was no longer 'The Blackheart'. Danny and Archie were lowered into the water. A small group of pirates were as well. They would meet up with the ship later. Now they were to help Danny and Archie to their destinations.

Lacey awoke. She looked at the sun overhead. He was gone. Danny's death surely had happened. Tears burned her cheeks as she rode in silence. Judith glanced at her. She admittedly didn't understand her daughter's love for the pirate.

Although she didn't understand, she did not want to see her hurt as she was. "Lacey." Judith placed her arms around her daughter as the carriage bumped along. "Tell me of him."

"He was beautiful. He would tell stories during storms to calm me. True stories of his youth. He'd make love to me in a tenderness I had never felt. He told me of how he loved to farm the land of Portugal. His happiness of seeing his first crop grow. His mother, father, and sisters always treating him like a young babe. He hasn't seen them for many years. The excitement of his son's first giggle. His wife's glee at the first time she gave suck to their newborn babe." Lacey's eyes sparkled as she told of Danny's life before piracy. Tyler would glance at her father once in a while as Lacey recanted the stories. His face displayed that he too enjoyed the simpler times.

"Halt!" A group of dirty men on horses stopped the carriage. Everyone swallowed nervously: well the Porters swallowed. The others including Lacey beamed.

"Don't harm us." Clara begged.

"I would never harm a lady." Danny brought his horse from behind the men to the front.

"Danny" Lacey's voice came out as a low craved whisper.

"Lace." His voice was as equal to hers in longing.

He threw his leg over the horse and dismounted. He walked slow. A dream, it was a dream. That was her biggest fear. When his arms went around her that fear was put aside. It was real. The warmth of his arms cradling her sobbing body was real.

"Captain, shall we escort you to safety?" One of the scoundrels spoke up.

"I am no longer your captain." Danny looked up at the men that surrounded the carriage.

"You shall always be our captain as well as our friend, sir. You have saved our skins too many times and kept us alive on the seas. Please allow us this one last duty to you." A man around the age of thirty bowed his head as he spoke.

"Thank you for volunteering your services." Danny pulled Lacey tighter. She buried her face into his chest still crying out the relief of Danny being alive.

"Volunteering?" Tyler chuckled. "They fought for the honor. We had so many men that wanted this honor. We had to have contests for the winners. You are indeed a captain of great respect."

"Aye...Aye." They all cheered. "We shall stay in the wooded area to watch over ye. That way no innocent think pirates are coming to town. Once you reach safety. We shall head to port to meet our ship." One pirate waved his hand in the air.

The men took to the woods.

"I don't see them." Clara whispered. She was still frightened of these men. They looked so menacing.

"They're there." Danny stared at each of Lacey's family members. All were trying not to peer at him. Yet, they were stealing glances at the man with their daughter wrapped in his arms. "Lacey." Danny pulled her to look at him with his finger under her chin.

"Danny, you are alive." Lacey felt the pad of Danny's thumb caress her lips.

"I am now." Danny leaned and captured Lacey in a kiss.

His tongue parted her lips as he groaned into her mouth. His fingers entangled into her hair as the kiss intensified. Danny's free arm wrapped around Lacey's waist and pulled her into his lap. His hand gently massaged Lacey's abdomen swollen with his child. He caressed her stomach in circles as his body heated up wanting her within his very soul.

"I want you." He growled as only a pirate could.

"And I you." She pulled him back into the kiss unwilling to relinquish the taste of Danny's lips.

"He is definitely not a gentleman." Judith turned in a huff.

"Perhaps, gentlemen are over rated." Clara blushed as Tyler smiled at her.

"Dear...dear..." Judith fanned her face. Her daughters were falling for scoundrels of men. Well, her one daughter was already lost to one. Considering they were kissing furiously in the back of the carriage. Moaning was low but it was there. Judith sighed out. What was she to do with her youngest daughter? "That is enough!"

She turned to face her daughter now being pulled closer to this man. This man with opened shirt, chiseled chest, tanned skin, and daughter's hand rubbing that skin.

"Mother." Lacey broke from the kiss. "I thought him dead. For I shall never get enough of his kissing."

Danny looked up from Lacey. He smiled charmingly at Judith and winked. She felt flustered. Her face heated at his blatant display of crudeness.

Samuel chuckled at his wife. He put his arm around her and whispered. "Let her go. I'd much rather see her kissing a pirate than married to a murderer posing as a gentleman. She loves him. The man loves her. We are going to be grandparents to a pirate's child."

"Samuel, I love you." Judith leaned into his shoulder. "A grandbaby of a pirate. Well, it is a grandbaby."

"May I stay at your home until I make arrangements to find a place of our own?" Danny caressed Lacey's face. "Our own home."

"But of course. Our home is our daughter's home." Samuel was just glad his daughter was alive. After six months of thinking her dead. He'd give her any desire she wanted. Even a pirate.

Danny stroked Lacey's face. "I love you. Have I told you that enough?"

"Never will that ever caress my ears enough." Lacey cuddled into Danny's lap. "I love you as well."

Danny wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. He anxiously awaited the arrival at her parent's home. He'd take her again and again until they both passed out in an exhausted entanglement of bodies.

* * *

**Note: I will be finishing this up either today or tomorrow so I can get over this Dacey fic writing I've became addicted to. Therefore, keep watching for a span of updates. I would still love if I could get response/reviews on this. I want to know if my readers like how this turns out. Thanks again.**


	32. Chapter 32

Danny helped Lacey down from the wagon. His eyes never leaving her eyes. He glanced around at the home. It was large but not as cold as the Rinaldi castle looked.

"Mother, I need to draw Danny a hot bath. He is weary from the beatings." Lacey touched Danny's cheek. He leaned into the palm of her hand.

Judith only nodded. "You are all welcome to stay in our guest rooms." She told the guests as she watched her daughter lead Danny towards their house.

"Thank you, kind lady." Sarita was helped down by her husband Archie. "We won't stay long. Just long enough to make sure they believe that Danny is sailing away on his ship."

"Very well. What of the other pirates?" Samuel watched as Tyler and Ryan undid the horses.

"No one will see them. They will stay hidden to make sure Danny is safe. They are loyal for a reason, Mr. Porter." Tyler unhooked another horse.

"He was different once. I see your daughter bringing back the man before my sister's and nephew's murder." Archie pulled Sarita around her waist. "Just as Sarita brought me back from the dark place I was. My mind almost was gone due to Rico Rinaldi making me watch that day. I was young."

"It is over." Sarita raked her hand down Archie's chest. "Understand that."

"I do. It is over for Danny as well. He is truly happy." Archie smiled. "Come, Ryan. Let's put the horses in the stables."

"Was he really that ruthless? Rico is whom I refer to?" Clara asked Tyler. "He was so kind to us and Lacey."

"Perhaps some men can change for good. Danny had changed for bad before your sister. It was not for power, nor money that Danny was a pirate captain. It was for revenge alone. His heart no longer feels in need of revenge. His heart is good again." Tyler liked this lady. She stirred something in him he had long given up to be a friend to Danny.

"I'll show you around our estate." Clara suggested flirtatiously.

"Clara!" Samuel exclaimed with concern.

"I will not allow her harm." Tyler stuck out his elbow for Clara to loop her arm in.

"Our daughters will marry men of no wealth." Judith worried that her daughters would not be taken care of.

"That is rather funny." Ryan walked up.

"What is funny?" Samuel and Judith turned to stare at the teen boy. "We find nothing amusing about our daughter's well being."

"Captain Danny's family is very wealthy. His is the younger brother of Charles Desai, one of the wealthiest men in the new world. The Desai family has invested into Charles. Also, Danny sent his family money to store. That is where his treasure lies. Your future son in law is beyond wealthy." Ryan laughed again. "Being a powder monkey allowed me to hear things none thought I was aware of."

"Stolen money." Judith added with a hint of disgust.

"Aye. But some loot was from merchants who cheated others. Danny was picky who he took spoils from." Archie entered the conversation as he walked up.

* * *

Lacey led Danny to the upper bedroom. She poured hot water into a metal tub. Lacey smiled at Danny as her maids brought in more water. The young ladies stared at the man. His looks rivaled any man they had seen before.

"Go now so I may bathe my husband." Lacey ordered.

The girls giggled as they scurried out.

"Your husband?" Danny watched as Lacey lowered his pants to the floor.

"That is how I feel in my heart." She pulled him by the hand to the tub.

"Mine as well. It will be official someday. Rico will he….?" Danny breathed in deeply.

"He will divorce me. He wants me out from his life as I want to be from his life." Lacey urged Danny to get in the warm water. "Sit so I may clean you."

" Tis I who bathes you." Danny sat slowly down. "That is what I do."

"It is my turn to take care of you. Please allow me this honor." Lacey dipped her hands into the warm water and allowed it to wash over Danny. "I did this after your attack on the ship."

"I know. It frightened me." Danny closed his eyes thinking of the memories.

"Frightened you? A pirate?" Lacey found that hard to believe.

"I was feeling so many emotions for you. Things I felt unworthy to feel. I just needed to get away from it. I wanted to feel your body. I wanted inside your heart." Danny opened his eyes. "I want that every day."

"Yes. As do I." Lacey wiped Danny's face. "Every day shall be our time. No one but our children will share that time."

"You make me a happy man, Lacey Porter." Danny chuckled a little in elation.

"Will you have me, Captain?" She stated seductively as she licked her lips. She pulled off her own clothes and climbed in the metal tub with him.

"I'll have you over and over." Danny pulled her wet body firmly against his.

The sleek wetness of skin against skin sent a shivering throughout both their bodies. To be together again when both thought the last time would be in a dark prison cell was taunting both their minds. To lose one another again was unthinkable… not comprehendible…improbable…unimaginable. So they held one another closely breathing in each other's perfect essence.

No words were uttered as they just lay in each other's arms. Danny wanted to be joined with her but he was afraid to move. Lacey finally made the first move as she raked her fingers through his dark unruly hair. Her lips crashed harshly against his. Her thirst for him needed quenched. She moved her body against him causing a friction of slithering skin. Lacey threw back her head dipping her long tendrils of hair into the pool of water built around them. Danny felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders. His body hungered for hers.

The water splashed over the edge of the metal tub sloshing on the floor. Their hurried bodies met every desire with a passion only the two lovers could comprehend. Danny leaned to bite Lacey's neck in a gentle tasting of skin. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as he continued to assault her body with his own. An assault of the most torturous pleasure she could feel.

His mouth moved down her body tasting the water and her salty sweat. He then moved back to her mouth. Tongues dueled in an erotic dance. Sensations swept throughout their bodies. His hands stopping touching her body long enough to rest upon her swollen stomach. They finally hit their euphoria at the exact moment together. They collided together in exhaustion. The water had grown cold around them. Danny stood up bringing Lacey with him. He wrapped the large drying cloth around them both. He carried to the bed.

There Danny laid her. His hand slid onto her belly as he dried her shimmering body. He jerked away.

"What is wrong?" She sighed in a contentment knowing nothing dire was wrong.

"The child moves." Danny lay down beside her. The reality hit him quickly. "My child lives inside of you."

They held each other tightly as they both enjoyed the movement of the child inside the womb. Smiles creased their faces. Tears of joy wet their cheeks until sweet slumber kissed their eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Danny came into the kitchen after plowing some land for a garden. He had cleaned out an old shed earlier that morning. His hand wiped down his face as he stopped by the table. Most of Lacey's family rarely spoke to him for the past couple of weeks that he had been there. However, for Lacey, they tolerated the pirate.

Judith stood by the wood stove stirring the soup that hung in the kitchen's hearth. She felt awkward being alone in the room with Danny. She had heard of his life as a pirate. He was a ruthless murderer.

Walking over to the hearth, Danny looked down at her. "That smells wonderful, Mrs. Porter."

"Thank you." Judith stated as she subtly scooted away from Danny.

He smirked. "I am no longer a ruthless pirate. I won' t hurt you ."

"I didn't say you would." Judith stirred the soup still feeling ill at ease with Danny being in her presence.

"I know." Danny snickered then smirked again. "Do you know when I captured your daughter that she was obstinate?"

"What?" Judith looked up at Danny.

Danny sat down at a chair near the hearth. "She was so stubborn. I thought she was braver than any of my men." Danny thought fondly. "I shouldn't have kidnapped her. But I will not ever regret that I did. I knew the moment my eyes met hers, she could take me down with one look."

Judith

made her way to sit by Danny. "Lacey wasn't frightened?"

"Aye. She was." Danny laughed. "However, she was determined not to show me. She spit in my face."

"She did not!" Judith laughed thinking of her lovely Lacey spitting on the man in front of her.

Danny chuckled. "She did. Lacey was a fighter. I was a ruthless man with no reason to live. Yet, her eyes spoke to me that day. I admit I wanted to hurt Rico through her. With Lacey, I softened. I love her, Mrs. Porter. I love your daughter more than the air that I take into my lungs."

"Call me, Judith." She closed her eyes. "She loves you too, Danny. She is happy."

"I know that it is hard to believe a man as myself can give your daughter a life she is worthy of." Danny stood up. He began to pace back and forth in front of Judith. "But I will try to be that man for her. I will. I don't expect any of you to open your arms to me. After all, I was a pirate."

Clara walked into the kitchen. She hesitated when she saw Danny speaking to her mother. Then she entered angrily. "What about Alfred? Do you expect us to forgive you for Alfred? He was one of Rico's men."

"Alfred Connor?" Danny rubbed his chin trying to think of the only man he knew of by the name of Alfred.

Judith looked at Clara. Both were surprised a pirate would know the name of a man he had killed.

"Yes." Clara took Judith's hand. "That was his name."

Danny stared strangely at the women. "I don't know how you know Alfred. But it is his choice if he no longer goes by his gentleman name. Sure. I made him sign the articles. I make all the survivors sign. However, he chose to stay a pirate when Lacey made a way for any to leave that life."

"He is alive?" Clara's hand began to shake. "Are you cruel enough to taunt me so?"

"I am not." Danny turned to her. "How do you know him?"

"He was my husband." Clara sniffed back tears as she looked expectantly at Danny.

Danny stared at her shrugging his shoulders. "We all pick reasons for how we live, Clara. He chose his. He was considered dead by you. If he didn't love you as much as he should, then be glad that he chose to stay a pirate. He protected me with his life like all the other men on my ship. I have no ill way to speak of him." He leaned staring directly at Clara. "I have no idea why Alfred chose to stay a pirate. I do know a man that chooses to be a gentleman and stay around when he is free in life. Yet, he stays because of you. Why don't you concentrate on that man?"

Tyler walked in carrying a load of wood. "It is starting to get a chill out. I have no doubt a rain is coming. I thought extra wood would do us all good."

"We were just speaking of you, Tyler." Danny smacked Tyler on the shoulder. "Were your ears burning?"

"I hope good words." Tyler piled the wood by the kitchen's hearth. "You look lovely as always , Clara."

Clara smiled as she stood up. Danny was right. If Alfred didn't love her enough to come back to her, there were men that could give her the type of love Lacey had always fantasized about. Lacey had that now with Danny. Clara wanted that as well. "Tyler, would you like to take a walk before the rain comes in?"

"I would love to, my lady." Tyler stuck out his arm allowing Clara to place her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Judith watched as her daughter left with Tyler. She looked up at Danny. "Are you determined to have both my daughters be with pirates?"

"Ex-pirates." Danny informed her. "However, it seems the women in your family like us. Perhaps, I should make Samuel into a pirate."

Judith laughed as she stood up. "Stick to charming my daughter, Danny. I'm too set in my ways to be charmed. Even if you are a handsome dog."

"What is going on in here?" Samuel walked through the door. "I heard laughing."

"Your wife thinks I'm handsome." Danny winked as he left to find Lacey.

"I like that boy." Samuel laughed. "Lacey did good picking him."

"She didn't have a choice in that." Judith reminded him.

Samuel arched an eyebrow as he peered at his wife. "I think Lacey chose him. Remember she did cause mutiny on his ship."

"So she did." Judith grinned as she looked at Samuel. "He is right about one thing. I do think he is handsome."

* * *

More weeks passed as Danny and Lacey continued their relationship. Danny read over a letter from his mother. He smiled as he glanced back at the bare back of his lovely Lacey.

_Dearest Daniel,_

_The money you have sent has been put to use around the whole town. Charles has invested some in his company, which is very successful. I used some for your sisters' dowries. Both of them have married men of good hearts and hard working. Your family is very well liked in this place. Your sisters were both saddened when they married without you there. However, your life has been of such that we were more saddened your choice in living as a pirate._

_My relief and exhilaration on receiving a letter from you explaining that you are no longer a pirate cannot be explained in words. I was shocked to read of you kidnapping a lady. I could not believe you shared that story with us. However, when I read that she has made you the gentleman you once were, I fell to my knees and cried. I am forever indebted to this female that made a new man out of my son._

_Your father, brother, and sisters eagerly await to meet you both on your wedding day. I know it will be a while due to the circumstances. However, we are blessed to know that you and your love will be coming to the Americas to join us. We owe our deepest gratitude to your Lacey. We open our arms to her and her family._

_Forever loving you, my dear son._

_Karen Desai_

Danny placed the letter on the dresser beside the bed. Then he stared at Lacey. They had made love all night causing even his body to feel sore. He had received the letter the day before. Lacey had been worried that his family would be upset that Danny was with a female before marriage and that this woman was pregnant with his child. She knew that Josephine had been the same with Danny. She also knew that Danny's mother didn't want that for her son. However, when Danny read the letter to her, Lacey broke down crying at his mother's words. It pleased her to know that she was accepted by his mother.

Danny crawled back into bed with his lover and nibbled her neck. He tried to wake her up. "Lacey, I want to make love to you again."

Lacey rolled over looking at Danny with sleepy eyes. "Danny, my body is sore from last night."

"Let me work out the soreness." Danny teased as he nibbled at her earlobe. He then attacked her neck. "Make love to me, my lady."

Lacey moaned but rolled back over to get more sleep. She thought Danny had given up until he rolled her over to lay flat on her back. Then he mischievously licked down her rounded stomach taking in her skin with laps of his tongue. He continued down to cause her more pleasure. Lacey opened her eyes at Danny's sudden assault on her body. She could never resist her lover now. They made love in the early morning hours until Lacey was too exhausted to move. Danny allowed her to sleep as he dressed to head downstairs.

Samuel looked up from his newsprint to stare at Danny. "You missed breakfast."

"I was busy." Danny answered without looking at Lacey's father. "And it was worth missing breakfast." He placed a few logs on the fire in the fireplace.

Clara wiped down her skirt blushing at Danny's words. The man had changed but his arrogance and bluntness still was there. He wasn't ashamed at the activities that he had shared with his unmarried lover. Tyler was much more reserved. He tried to be the gentleman that the family would approve of. He did as any gentleman would do when courting a young lady. Alfred's death decree was as good as saying the marriage was over. Clara was free to be with another man without fear of sin. It seemed that Lacey could care less about sinning with her pirate.

"What are your plans today, Daniel?" Judith walked in to the room. She had really began to think of Danny as her son in law. She loved the man now as her daughter's love.'

"I've cleaned and repaired the outer buildings. I feel I should work on some of the interior of the house today to ready for the sale." Danny stood up from stooping at the fireplace.

"You work too hard, Daniel." Judith patted Danny's shoulder. "Spend the day with Lacey. She is feeling rather neglected lately."

"I made sure she wasn't feeling neglected last night and today, Judith." Danny teased as she winked at his lover's mother.

"Daniel Desai." Judith laughed. She had become accustomed to the crassness of Danny. However, it was refreshing that he spoke without fear of judgment.  
Samuel chortled at the man as well. He was definitely a character. Neither parent could picture their lovely daughter with any other man but this one.


	34. Chapter 34

Two months of bliss had swept through the family. The Porter family came to love Danny Desai. They saw the man beyond the pirate. Clara and Tyler had a whirlwind romance which ended in six weeks of courting before they wed in a small church on the outskirts of town. Archie and Sarita traveled with Ryan to the new world. They chose to start a new life away from all the bad memories.

"Do you think it is enough water for dinner?" Tyler wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yes. Are you sure that you and Clara want to wait to travel with us? It could be a good trip for your new marriage." Danny leaned against the well. "We understand if you both want to head out before hand. Samuel and Judith are going on an earlier voyage. You could go with them."

"Clara wants to wait and travel with Lacey. She feels she will need help with the babe by then. You know Clara. She is as excited for this new child as if it were her own." Tyler chuckled lightly as he picked up his container of water.

The long days of preparing the land for sale were exhausting. But it was honest work that made Danny feel worthy of the family he hoped to soon become part of. The men continued to busy themselves getting water. They didn't notice someone riding up on a horse.

"Hello. Can you direct me to the Porter estate?" Officer Farrell pulled the reigns of his horse.

Danny stared up swallowing deeply. "You are here."

"I see that you are as well." Officer Farrell narrowed his eyes in on the pirate.

Neither man knew what to say. Was Danny to be captured again?

Their stare was broke by Clara running across the field. "Danny! Danny! It is time. The baby comes. Her water has broken. Come! She screams for you."

Before anyone could react, Danny had managed to push Officer Farrell off his horse. As Officer Farrell laughed as he watched Danny ride away on his horse. He stood up and dusted off his bottom "Shall we go. I have important papers to deliver to Ms. Porter. Seems a good day for it."

They entered the house. Lacey's screams pounded in their ears.

"It is a big baby." Judith came from the room when they heard the last shrill cry of mother replaced with the soft cry of baby.

Clara wiped nervously down her dress. "May we see the babe?"

"Allow Danny a few minutes." Judith smiled. "I think he was crying more than Lacey."

"I think it absurd that he insisted being in the room with her." Samuel shook his head.

"You would. However, we know Danny is not the usual gentleman." Judith laughed. "Come. Let's take a peek."

They all gathered around the door peeking in at the family. Even Officer Farrell couldn't resist.

"He is perfect." Danny sat behind Lacey with his arms wrapped around infant and mother. His finger stroked the dark locks of the baby's hair. The baby yawned revealing two perfect dimples on his round cheeks.

"Like his father." Lacey leaned her head back against Danny's chest. "So perfect."

"What shall we call him?" Danny rubbed the pad of his thumb over Lacey's ear.

"Joseph David." Lacey had planned that from the day she figured out she was carrying Danny's child. She had hoped it was a boy.

"Lacey…." Danny started to tell that was not necessary.

"Josephine taught you how to love. Your son, David, did as well." Lacey started to explain but Danny interrupted.

"You taught me to love more intensely." Danny nuzzled into Lacey's neck.

"If not for the love of them, we'd never met." Lacey ran her hand over the baby's cheek as she nursed him. "I owe her and him so much."

"Joseph David is a fine name." Samuel boasted. "As my grandson is fine boy."

"I have papers." Officer Farrell handed the papers to Samuel.

"You're divorced." Samuel read the documents. He laughed at the irony.

"I was also to inform you that the pirate Danny Desai was rumored dead at sea." Officer Farrell chuckled.

Danny looked up from his family. "Tis true. The pirate Danny Desai is dead."

**Wedding Day**

Lacey shook nervously as she stood on the deck of the ship with her newborn child wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Don't worry. It is a new life." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the center of her head.

"I hope your family likes me." Lacey sighed out in a nervous breath.

"My family adores you. You took the pirate from their son." Danny chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and child.

"I liked some things about you being a pirate." Lacey scrunched up her nose with a giggle. Her dimples caused Danny to smile back. "It was very tempting."

"Are you not tempted by the gentleman I am trying to be now?" Danny kissed the crown of her head.

"Every second. You'll never fully get the pirate from you. There will always be an adventurous side to you." Lacey blushed. "Even if it is only when we make love."

"Uuhhmmm." Archie cleared his throat as he approached the couple. "Look there they are." He pointed.

"I'm so happy for my girls." Judith leaned against Samuel's shoulder.

They were also starting a new life in the New World. The Desais had written many letters to let them know that they welcomed the families. Charlie was happy to have his own parents travel with him and his wife to the new land. His younger brother being there was also a happy moment.

"Marriage. We are getting married shortly." Lacey ran her finger across her child's forehead.

"Yes. You will be stuck with me for our lifetime." Danny pulled her tighter to him.

"As that is how I wish it to be." Lacey breathed in as they walked towards the Desai family.

"Daniel!" Karen, Danny's mother, grabbed him. She sobbed against him. "It has been almost seven years."

"Son." A man obviously Danny's father clapped Danny's shoulder. "Look who else is here."

"Charlie." Danny smiled broadly. "and my sisters."

"We've married as well, brother." The youngest girl stated. She looked only a year or two older than Lacey. She touched her husband's shoulder.  
Soon introductions were made of spouses. Then Danny pulled Lacey forward.

"This is my wife. Well today she shall be." Danny winked at Lacey. "This is our son, Joseph David."

The family greeted all with genuine love. It was time to move on and grow beyond the past. Karen was surprised by the gorgeous creature that Danny had fallen in love with. This female was far better in looks than Josephine. However, it was obvious that her son wasn't only fascinated by his lover's looks but he stared at her with so much love it touched Karen. Her son was made whole by Lacey.

Before the wedding, Karen and the other women gathered around to share stories of the past but not the pain of the past. Karen was very pleased to be holding her new grandson. His dark curls reminded her of Danny's when he was a babe.

"He is a lovely boy." Karen didn't want to give up her grandson but her daughters begged their mother for their turn at holding their nephew.

Lacey smiled as she watched the Wellington women fawn over her son. She felt a tear prick her eyes. "Mrs. Desai…"

"Yes, my dear." Karen turned her attention from her grandson to the lovely girl.

"I want you all to know…" Lacey glanced at Danny's mother and his sisters. "…that I love Danny so very much. He is my world and I his. I would not want to live a day without him in my life. We came together in some strange circumstances but never doubt that I fell in love with him the moment I saw him."

Lacey remembered spotting him when she was a child on the docks. That was the day he stole her heart. Danny's love for her came the night he held her during the storm. He couldn't explain how she overwhelmed him as he soothed her fears. Clara looked at her sister remembering her stories of the man she had spied. Lacey was meant to be with Danny. It was fate. The love they shared could not be matched by any other.

Karen reached over and grasped Lacey's hand. "You have nothing to prove to us, Lacey. We are so grateful for you being in Daniel's life. He adores you. I have never seen him as in love as he is now. I am honored as we all are to welcome you in our family."

Soon Danny stood on the deck of his old ship. The pirates had traveled far to be a part of the wedding. Each man dressed in gentlemen's clothing. No one questioned who they were. The Desai name was too kind and generous to the town. Mostly due to Danny's spoils being sent to help the poor. Therefore, they all welcomed the pirates in their midst. If the Desais welcomed them, that was good enough for the town's people.

Danny swallowed nervously as Lacey made her way to him. She had her hair curled in soft tendrils hanging down her shoulders. Danny was in awe of her beauty. Instead of carrying a bouquet of flowers as tradition would dictate, Lacey carried her child. She passed the child to Sarita when she was in front of Danny.

The vows were simple. Their love was not.

The cheers heard from the pirates as the captain of their past married his lover echoed from stern to stem. It was indeed a joyous occasion.

"I am yours forever." Lacey leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met in a fire filled kiss that no one wanted to distinguish. Elation filling the crowd as they were announced Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Desai.

* * *

**Epilogue is next if I get my ten responses from this moment on. (;**


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue**

The air seemed stifled in the hot sun. It had been years since Rico had left his safe haven of Macau. He would make this last journey to sell what was left of his merchant ships. He had decided to stay on land from now on. The sea was no longer a welcome place for him. The waves crashed against his ship as Rico blocked the sun with his eyes. This land was once his dream. But now America held no desire from him. He preferred the shores of Macau. There he had his memories of Lacey. Although those memories were short lived, Rico treasured them.

"Give me your spoils." A young boy around the age of nine stuck a fake wood sword to Rico's back.

Rico turned at the thrusting of the object in his back.

"Are you a pirate?" He asked with a laugh as he stared down at the handsome young boy.

The boy looked up from the dock. His dark brown eyes danced with joy at his game. "Aye. I am the captain of this vessel. I shall make ye my swab."

"Where have you been?" A small girl around the age of six walked up interrupting the boy's play. She pretended to be older than her age as she fanned her face in frustration. Her raven curls bobbed as she spoke haughtily.

"Around." The boy leaned on his fake sword as he cocked his head back. "Spying on my next ship to capture."

"Well, pirate want to be, Mother is furious. She can't find Daniel anywhere. You were supposed to keep an eye on him." The girl twirled her raven hair on her finger in disgust. "He could drown near the port."

"Daniel is probably with Uncle Tyler. Moppet, I can't keep up with him." The boy squinted as the sun beat down in his face. He pushed back his black curls from sticking to his forehead.

"Do you have any children?" The girl smiled at Rico after noticing the man putting up with her older brother's play. "Because if you do, I pray they act nothing like my brother." She had lovely dimples on each cheek. Her face was very familiar and very lovely.

"No, my lady. I do not." Rico curtseyed allowing the little girl her play as a lady. Rico smiled at the two beautiful children. "Is your father a pirate?" Rico teased knowing pirates didn't have families. Especially ones with class and an air the little girl put out.

"No, sir. He is a farmer. He helps the town though." The boy said proudly as he picked up his wooden sword and twirled it around. He jabbed the air a few times like a true swatch buckler.

The small girl rolled her eyes as she sighed out in frustration. "He is truly not growing to be a fine gentleman."

Rico had to laugh at the little girl's exaggeration of her brother's actions in play. His thoughts were interrupted by their mother's voice.

"There you are." A tall slender woman rushed up. "Joseph David Desai, you had me and your father terrified. Where is Daniel?"

"I don't know." Joseph shrugged. He was so much like his father in looks and actions.

Lacey turned to her daughter. "Have you seen him, Marie?"

"No, mother. I was just reprimanding my dear brother for not keeping an eye on him." The six year old girl placed her hands on her hips and glared angrily at her older brother.

"Have you seen a dark haired boy around the age of three?" Lacey looked up from her children. She swallowed nervously. "Rico."

"Lacey. You ….you look wonderful." Rico stammered out. There she stood in all her perfection. The first child was obviously the child that she had by the pirate Danny Desai. Rico wondered who was lucky enough to have married her after their divorce.

"Do you have children?" Lacey pulled her children in front of her. One stood under each arm. The boy was the pirate made over. The girl was Lacey's miniature.

"No. I married Bonnie, the maid. She died in child birth as well as my child. I never found a want to remarry. I…" Rico wondered if he should tell his story. Yet he continued. "I had mumps. I am unable to give a woman a child now."

"I'm sorry." Lacey said genuinely. She wanted to leave before Rico he spotted her husband.

"I found him." Danny walked up with a child on his shoulders. The boy had a complexion like Danny's but had Lacey's facial features with the exception of Danny's dark eyes. "Daniel was hidden in the trinket shop talking to Samuel. We should have known that was where he was. His grandfather spoils him."

Danny gazed at the direction of Lacey's eyes. He caught Rico's stare. They both remained silent until Lacey finally spoke up.

"Rico Rinaldi, this is my husband. He is Daniel Desai, the farmer." Lacey smiled anxiously as she rubbed up and down Danny's arm.

"Mr. Rinaldi, I see you've met my other children, Joseph and Marie. This is our son, Daniel." Danny furrowed his eyebrows. He swallowed nervously as he pulled his children closer.

"I did indeed." Rico smiled weakly at the children. His breath hitched in his lungs at the beauty of all three of the Desai children. "They are charming children."

"Come, mother. It is Aunt Clara and Aunt Sarita. I see them there." Marie pulled on her mother's arm.

The small boy reached for his brother. Joseph took Daniel into his arms as he started to walk away.

"Don't let him out of your sight this time, Joseph." Danny warned his oldest son.

Marie waved her small hand back at Rico before skipping along with her brothers towards Clara and Sarita.

Lacey looked back and smiled worriedly at her husband and her ex husband. However, she allowed them to be alone as she followed her children.

"Did you ever find your treasure, Danny Desai?" Rico watched the gorgeous family walk away. He closed his eyes trying to imagine having the same luxury of Danny Desai. Rico was one of the wealthiest men of Macau. But it seems that Danny ended up with the greatest treasure that no money could buy.

"I did." Danny spoke without malice. His wrath was over. "I did indeed."

Then Danny ran up and placed his arms around his wife. Lacey leaned up and kissed Danny quickly as they walked towards the market.

"Do you know them, Mr. Rinaldi?" A young man, standing on the dock loading supplies, questioned.

Rico looked at the man then back to the Desai family. "No. It is just a farmer and his family."

The End

* * *

**Author's NOTE: This is a note of sincere gratitude for such wonderful readers and fans of my fics. You all have truly brightened my days. I have made lasting friendships through this fandom and I will cherish them always. As of this point, this may be my last Dacey fic. I guess last fic period as I don't follow any other fandom. However, I will admit that I am not saying that with certainty as I may wake up tomorrow itching to tell another Dacey love story. I will say that I have never been so enthralled and addicted to a fictional pairing in my life. All I will say to that is, I've probably had a lot more years of life than most of you. That being said, I do hope Twisted gets renewed for a chance of seeing Dacey magic again. Because they are magical and breathtaking.**


End file.
